Santana Oneshots!
by clover27
Summary: Who doesn't love a bit of the sexy Santana? One shots containing Santana and either Quinn or Dani (I'm happy imagining her with either of these beauties). Prompts welcome but I do have a few ideas up my sleeve.
1. Quintanna

**#1-****Quinn (POV) and Santana**

I knew I shouldn't have been staring. I should have averted my eyes. I was in public, she was a stranger, and to top it off my boyfriend was sitting right next to me. These reasons would be enough for a normal person to stop; yet here I was continuing to stare.

It's ironic because my boyfriend had been the one to drag me along tonight, insisting we come watch this dance performance to support one of his old college friends. Now I had something to be thankful to him for. I guess you're wondering what could cause me to think such thoughts if I'm already in a relationship. If you are you obviously haven't seen this girl. She is a vision in front of me; a tall, perfectly toned, dark haired Latina with eyes that could pierce through me and extract my every thought. It certainly didn't help my growing attraction to her that she was a dancer, gliding across the room and moving her body in ways that…well ways that shot electricity through my body and built up an uncomfortable throb between my legs.

I crossed my leg over the other as I sat fidgeting. My boyfriend took one of my hands in his but my attention was focused elsewhere. I swear her eyes flicked to mine but it happened so quickly I couldn't be sure. I continued to watch only her until the evening was over, hoping she would look over my way again but to my disappointment she didn't. I'm sure to everyone else it looked like I was enjoying the show, and damn I really was, but for only one reason, one very sexy reason. As the lights were brought back up he leant over to whisper in my ear, something about giving him a few minutes to catch up with his friend. I couldn't care less; he could do whatever he wanted. I hadn't felt love for him for some time now; it was just breaking his heart that I was avoiding. I got up myself and headed towards the bathrooms.

As the door swung open someone looked up from the counter and our eyes met in the reflection. My breath caught in my throat, it was her and it appeared as if she was alone.

"Can you help me with this zipper? These costumes are impossible to get out of!" she played off as if no introductions were needed.

I simply nodded, trying to avoid the certain stuttering that would come out if I tried to speak. I came up behind her, my fingers trembling as they took hold of the zipper and began to slide it down. Whatever genius had made this had designed the zipper to end just above the small of the back and my eyes were glazing over at the beautiful stretch of skin that was being revealed. Once my measly task was complete I looked up and met her eyes through the mirror once again. The sparkle in her eyes and smile tugging at her lips was enough for me to find my voice.

"You were magnificent out there tonight. Stunning really" I told her, as she turned around to meet me face to face. I was hoping she hadn't seen the shameless way I'd been staring at her throughout.

"I wasn't the only one out there you know?" She smirked. Okay so she definitely noticed. I was at a loss for words, this girl caused my insides to crumble and my usual knack for flirty banter had been completely diminished. She must have found it endearing, or pathetic and in need of saving, so she spoke again. "Not that I minded. I just think your boyfriend might have. A beautiful girl like you, no one likes sharing something that rare."

That was my moment of complete disregard for my sanity. I launched myself at her, pinning her against the countertop. My hands moved roughly through her hair as I wasted no time pushing my lips to hers. The kiss immediately sent shockwaves through my system. _So this is what chemistry is,_ I mused. She held firmly to my waist as my eagerness got the better of me. She smiled into the kiss and licked at my bottom lip. Everything about her was divine and I had to have more, even if it killed me. I quickly granted her access and her tongue filling my mouth caused me to moan, loudly. I grabbed at the bottom of her skirt and bunched it up in my hand as I went to work; we were in public after all so I would have to be quick. My fingers traced the outline of her underwear but this wasn't proving enough for my sexy Latina counterpart. Her eyes once again stared me down, daring, insisting that I give her more. She took a firm grip of my wrist; if it weren't so pleasuring I'd be in pain. She was strong as she threaded my fingers underneath her underwear and sat them at their end goal. I got to work immediately as she sucked at my neck in the most wonderful of ways. Even though I was the one pleasuring her I could feel my own arousal reaching new heights as I rocked against her, my fingers pumping in and out of the goddess in front of me. She hissed out, refusing to use her words, but I wasn't dismayed by the stubbornness, the feeling of her writhing beneath me told me all I needed to know about how I was doing. Her breathing began to speed up as I pinched and rubbed at her clit. Making her chest heave as I was felt like revenge to me, a sweet satisfaction for the way she had made me feel during her performance. I was determined to make her now feel my power so I thrust my fingers deeper and harder causing her to gasp before reaching a very vocal orgasm. Her body turned to jelly underneath me and I held her until she was able to collect herself. I was somewhat disappointed when she turned around to pack up her belongings.

"Thanks for the help…" the girl began, satisfaction dripping off her words.

"Quinn. My name's Quinn."

She simply smiled that intoxicating smile and leant over to kiss me on the cheek. As she did she placed a piece of paper in my hand and then proceeded to walk out of the bathroom. I didn't hesitate to see what was written. Scrawled in black cursive was her name and number. _Santana_. It definitely suited her; sexy, sophisticated, and sultry. Next time we met it would come off my tongue nicely, and hopefully so would she. _Damn my flirty banter was back and she was long gone. _Getting my own things together I went to see about my ride home. My boyfriend was waiting near the exit for me. He immediately put his arm around my shoulder and began to walk me out.

"Have fun tonight?" He asked me.

I could only smile and nod. If only he knew just how much…


	2. Daya

**#2-**** Demi (famous) and Naya**

Naya held tightly to her clipboard as she watched the show from the side of the stage. She had been an assistant on Demi's tour for two months now and that was more than long enough for her to fall for the girl. She realised it was an unrealistic crush; Demi was a superstar, with a boyfriend after all. However, watching Demi perform on stage sent shivers through Naya's entire body. The way she would roll her hips, the way she commanded attention, and the way her raspy voice was so strong it echoed throughout huge stadiums. Tonight Demi was dressed in her combat boots, ripped black jeans showing glimpses of her tanned and toned legs, and a loosely fitted grey tee. It was a summer's night, not to mention the heat of the lights on stage, so Demi didn't require her signature leather jacket. As she hit the last verse of her encore song Naya reluctantly tore her eyes away so that she would be ready in the dressing room by the time Demi got there.

Demi pushed the door open roughly and made sure to slam it behind her. She wanted to shut out the rest of the world. She immediately flopped down on the couch, head in her hands, completely unaware of Naya's presence in the room.

"Should I go?" Naya asked, scared of startling Demi.

"Oh. Sorry Naya. I wasn't aware anyone else was in here."

"Of course Miss Lovato, it is your dressing room after all. I just wondered if you might need anything...?" Until now Naya was strictly professional in her role, only speaking when spoken to and always about work. The look on Demi's face though showed something deeper than performance worries.

"Calling me Demi is fine." Demi smiled for the first time since she came in. She liked having Naya as an assistant; she was different to the others, probably because they were similar in age and Naya did her job well without being over the top. "And no I don't need anything, besides a good kick up the butt that is."

Naya couldn't help but chuckle a little at this. "I don't think that would go down well with my boss", Naya joked. "But I can listen if you need to vent".

"You're a sweet girl Naya. Yeah I wouldn't mind some company and a third party opinion", Demi stated as she patted the spot next to her inviting Naya to join her on the couch. "I screwed up. I got into a huge fight with Trey right before the show. I completely forgot about his photography exhibition and that spiralled an overdue argument about how I don't prioritise him enough and that my schedule is overtaking my life."

Naya listened patiently. Her and Demi had never had time together like this and she liked it. It was beautiful to see Demi as just an ordinary girl with everyday problems, and Naya was delighted that, although it wasn't good news, Demi still chose to confide in her. She thought carefully about her words before answering the visibly shaken girl in front of her.

"Demi I think you're being a little hard on yourself". Naya placed her hand on Demi's leg instinctively to offer comfort before realising this was her boss and she quickly retracted it. "Yes you have a lot on your plate but that's just credit to you for being able to balance so much at such a young age. Look at you; you're a freakin superstar at 21! People all over the world know who you are, love your music, and go crazy at the sight of you. You're right to put yourself and your fans first at this stage in your life. This is your dream. If Trey can't see the beauty I see…uhh that your fans see…if he can't see how incredible you are for all that you are then that's his fault. He's the idiot here and if he doesn't recognise how damn lucky he is then you clearly deserve someone better."

Naya was really getting worked up now, speaking with her hands and gritting her teeth. It maddened her to think Demi was with someone that didn't know she was utter perfection. Demi was amazed at the sight in front of her. She thought it was completely adorable to see Naya rant on like this and she was a bit surprised she hadn't noticed how cute she was before now. Her honey coloured hair framing her flawless face, her deep eyes, and she really did have a mighty fine body. It was the effect Naya's words were having on her though that she couldn't help but pay attention to.

"Wow…" Demi began.

Naya suddenly became aware of how much she had said, she had bottled it up for so long she got a little carried away when given the chance to voice it.

"I'm sorry Miss Lovato…Demi…sorry…that was out of line. I just think sometimes you fail to recognise how clearly wonderful you are." Naya mentally scolded herself for her word vomit. "Sorry again, I can't seem to stop myself."

"No, no I was just in shock I guess." Demi was the one now that reached out for some physical contact. She held onto Naya's hand as she spoke. "People are rarely that honest with me. I think people forget I'm just a regular person at times. I appreciate that you'd speak from your heart, and I'm rather touched that you think so highly of me."

"Oh I d-do", Naya stuttered. "This isn't just a job for the sake of it. I applied because I believe in the messages your portray, and I believe in you." Yeah, Naya really couldn't help herself around this girl. She normally wasn't very good at expressing herself, nor she did often feel she wanted to, but Demi made her feel things no one else did.

"Naya, can I try something?" Demi asked cautiously. She knew she was treading dangerous territory but she couldn't quiet the voices in her head that screamed at her.

"Sure…I'm here for whatever you need" Naya replied, never foreseeing the soft lips she felt moments later on her own. The fireworks people spoke about were true. Demi's touch was fire and their lips seemed to move effortlessly together. As Demi pulled back Naya's eyes lazily opened from her blissful state and she was sure a goofy grin was spread wide across her face.

"So you think I deserve better?" Demi questioned referring to Trey.

"I do" Naya declared adamantly.

"I'm beginning to think you're right," Demi concluded as she leaned towards Naya, dying to feel her kiss again.


	3. Quintanna (prompt)

**#3-****Quinn and Santana**

**(This one's for you frigidYOLOducks)**

Santana was busy teaching on iambic pentameter to her grade 10 English students when there was a knock on the door. She welcomed the interruption; it was one of those days when neither her nor her students really wanted to be there, the slow tick of the clock didn't seem to be helping the matter either. The door swung open and in waltzed a fellow teacher.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your class. I just need to borrow Miss Lopez for one moment if I may," the teacher said addressing the class while sneaking a glance at Santana.

"That's absolutely fine," Santana began, as she made her way to sit back at her desk. "We're about done here anyway. You kids are lucky, I'm willing to give you a few minutes early mark, but don't forget about that homework!"

The kids packed up and wandered out of the classroom leaving the two teachers alone. Santana waited until the last kid had left before daring to look up from her desk and into the hazel eyes staring down at her from above.

"I love your authoritative voice _Miss Lopez" _Quinn said letting her name roll off her tongue.

"Is that so Miss Fabray? And what is it you were wanting my help with?" Santana watched as Quinn made her way over to the door, shutting it and turning the lock.

"Well you see…" Quinn began whilst removing her blazer. "It seems I have this itch I can't seem to scratch."

Santana shuddered at the suggestion. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, that she gladly assisted her fellow colleague with this particular itch. Her eyes glazed over as Quinn came around to her side of the desk and inched herself onto the surface to sit directly in front of Santana.

"You…you're…you're not wearing underwear Quinn!"

"Good observation skills Miss Lopez." Quinn didn't have the time or the patience to slow this down. "The question is, what are you going to do about that?"

Santana was quick to act. She raised herself from her chair and hovered over Quinn, pausing slowly before licking her lips right in front of Quinn's darkening pupils. Quinn closed the rest of the gap, crashing their lips together. She wasted no time in licking at Santana's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which was quickly granted. The kiss was heated and urgent. The two had started off as simply colleagues with a similar interest in literature but discussions over books soon turned to drinks after work and drunken touches and kisses. It was Quinn who suggested they initiate a friends with benefits arrangement. In this moment, tongues battling each other, Santana couldn't help but think what an amazing idea that had turned out to be.

Realising they had mere minutes before the next class would be arriving, and no doubt wondering why the door was locked, Santana slid her hand up Quinn's creamy white thighs and towards the object of her affection. No need to work around underwear she slid her fingers immediately through the sticky wetness.

"Well well well…what do we have here Miss Fabray?" Santana smirked, at the school they were colleagues, equal, but in terms of the bedroom (or classroom) Santana was the dominant one. She relished the feeling of turning Quinn to jelly and causing her to beg.

"Please Santana!" Quinn whined. "There's no time for that now. I've been thinking about you all damn day and I came here for a reason. I want you to put those hands to work and give me the release I need so that I can function for the rest of the day."

That was satisfying enough to Santana's ears. She pushed Quinn back further so that her back was flat on the desk and proceeded to crawl on top of her. Books crashed to the floor but neither woman seemed to notice. Santana inserted two of her fingers easily into Quinn who only moaned in response. Her hips bucked up against Santana, who only attempted to push her back down with the hand that wasn't currently inside Quinn. With her fingers picking up a rhythm inside Quinn, Santana used her thumb to rub furiously at Quinn's clit. She had limited time but she was determined to get Quinn off in time and she was confident in her ability to do so.

Santana watched on as Quinn's eyes began to roll back in her head and her breathing grew sharp and ragged. Quinn was coming undone and Santana couldn't help but see her as impossibly flawless. Even with sweat gleaming on her forehead and her cute little scrunched up face Quinn was everything Santana had ever craved.

"San…San…keep going I'm so close. That feels SO good," Quinn said, her voice growing weaker.

"That's it babe, cum for me." Santana paused, never having used such an affectionate pet name but it didn't seem to faze Quinn. No, instead Quinn tumbled off the edge of oblivion, her body shaking before becoming almost lifeless under Santana. Santana knew she was fine because of the goofy grin written all over her face. She was in her own state of bliss and Santana hated to shake her from that but they were still at work. Santana got down off her desk, and reached out her hand to assist Quinn down, steadying her as Quinn got the use of her legs back.

Quinn and Santana both perched down, collecting the books and papers that had been knocked over. Santana felt Quinn's warm hand cover hers as she picked up the last of it. Chocolate eyes met hazel ones causing Santana's heart to miss a beat or two.

"Come over later. I'll make dinner and then we can see about me returning the help you just afforded me." Quinn uttered. With that she was unlocking the door and making her way out. But not before she turned, smiling her sweetest of smiles at Santana and blowing her a kiss.


	4. Dantana

**#4-****Dani (POV) and Santana**

This time she'd pushed me too far. Santana and I had worked together, been 'friends' and neighbours for about a year now and she was constantly finding ways to push my buttons. I'd been working a shift without her when a girl I'd been flirting with sat in a different section. I asked her about it considering all the interaction to date had definitely seemed mutual. Turns out Santana had told her to back off; knowing Santana I knew it would've come off as quite the threat. How dare she scare girls off! I was beyond furious and had come to give her a piece of my mind. As I entered her apartment I could hear the water running so I assumed Santana was in the shower but I wasn't about to allow the fact she was busy dissipate my anger. She was going to know the full extent of my wrath.

"SANTANA!" I shouted as I flung open the bathroom door. Santana poked her head around the edge of the shower curtain; wet hair cascading down her shoulders. She didn't seem fazed by the scowl on my face as she let the curtain fall back into place and went back to her shower.

"What can I help you with today Dani?" I heard her ask, innocence coating her words.

"You can help me by staying out of my private business! Santana you had absolutely no right to tell Kara to stay away from me." I could hear the venom that attached itself to my own words but I couldn't help it. I was fired up and known for having little self-control.

"Kara…what a stupid name. What is she a girl scout?" Santana mused. She didn't seem bothered by my attitude. Come to think of it she never did. She never took my crap and knew how to dish it out. She was strong like that and while there were times I could appreciate it now was not one of those times. I was busy coming up with my next vicious assault of words when Santana spoke again. "I was doing you a favour D, that girl is SO not good enough for you."

I was enraged. I didn't care that her reasoning was probably correct. Kara wasn't like my usual choices but I hadn't been with anyone for some time and my standard was beginning to slip. I reached up and tore back the curtain, revealing a very naked and wet Santana but in true Santana form she didn't attempt to cover up, she simply turned to look at my, eyebrow raised.

"And who are you to decide that? You're not my mother or my keeper San. Since when do you care so much who I sleep with? Since when do you have anyone's interests in mind but your own" I spat out. I was preparing myself for a snarky retort. I certainly wasn't prepared for what happened next. Santana grabbed at the back of my neck and pulled me in towards her. Before I registered what was happening her lips were pushed roughly against mine and her tongue immediately took up residence in my mouth. When my brain caught up I was surprised that rather than pain and disgust I was feeling pleasure and actually enjoying the softness of her lips. The chemical balance in my brain must have gotten completely knocked out of whack. In that moment I decided I was done resisting the fury that was Santana Lopez. I put my hand against her toned abs and pushed her further into the wall, ignorant to the water that was now cascading down my fully clothed body.

This only encouraged her further, snaking her arms around my neck as she refused to break the kiss. I'll admit the thought of Santana and I had crossed my mind from time to time, albeit briefly and never did I imagine it to feel this good. The sight of her naked body was making me woozy. Santana had the perfect body and viewing it through new, very clouded over, eyes was killing me in the most pleasurable of ways.

I reached up and cupped Santana's breasts. They fit perfectly in my palms and I loved the way her nipples hardened at my touch. I licked the water drops that dripped down between the valley of her breasts. When I looked up towards San her head was tilted back against the wall, clearly enjoying the feeling. She must have felt my eyes on her for she looked down and our eyes met. It was different to any other time we'd done so; there was a twinkle, a satisfaction, and an insatiable desire reflected in the girl's orbs. San knew now I was a willing participant and I could see the daring smirk begin to appear. Her taller stature gave her the advantage and she must've felt outrageously cocky because I felt her fingers thread through the roots of my hair and she forcefully pushed me down until I was kneeling on the floor, in the perfect position to give her what she wanted.

Normally I might have argued. She was the one that started all of this after all. She had been the one overcome by jealously, but considering she was already naked she had me at her mercy. I parted her legs and kissed the inside of her thighs. I'd had my share of experience and never had an unsatisfied lover so Santana was about to witness just where my expertise lied. Gliding my tongue in an upward motion through her slit I was aware of just how ready Santana was for me. I hummed against her, just so she knew how conscious I was that I had made her putty in my hands. My tongue went to work, swirling on her clit as I traced different letters of the alphabet. A speciality of mine I had discovered the change of direction had a girl squirming pretty much immediately. Sure enough Santana was moaning and breathing heavily and her fingernails dug further into my scalp. I switched my tongue to her centre, darting it in and out at an agonising pace. The tip of my thumb was simultaneously putting the perfect amount of pressure on her clit so that I had her begging for more. Soon enough my tongue was coated in her sweet juices. I lapped it up, surprised by how it seemed to be the perfect mix of salty and sweet. Maybe Santana was a good match for me, and more than just in the intellectual sense. I got up from my knees, using her hips to help pull myself up.

Santana was the first to speak. "So I have a confession to make."

"Oh yeah?" I questioned as I wiped at my mouth with my sleeve. For a split second I saw Santana's badass façade falter and a moment of vulnerability flashed before me.

"Yeah. So maybe I did that to Kara because I wanted you all to myself."

I smiled, slightly smirked, knowing that was obvious but the fact that she would say it out loud meant more than you'd expect.

"I'm yours, Santana. Only yours."


	5. Rivergron

**Thanks for any reviews lovely people! Keep those prompts coming too :) I've got another five chapters written so far and after that its up to you guys **

**#5****-Naya and Dianna (POV)**

I opened the door to find Naya there, casually leaning against the pillar. It had been five years since we'd worked together on Glee and we managed to stay in touch, on and off. Giving myself a chance to really look at her I realised she had really come into her own. She had dumped her idiot of a fiancé, worked some amazing jobs, and really beginning to take care of herself. Naya was dressed casually, of course she was, she was only babysitting my kid for me when I went out on a date. All the same, her jeans accentuated her slim figure and under her jacket you could tell her shirt did its job of accentuating her assets up top.

"You realise I have to be inside to watch your kid right Di?" she said as she raised her eyebrow at my hesitancy.

"Good to see you're the same as always Nay Nay. Get your ass in here and I'll run you through your duties."

And I did. I showed her all the food that my little Austin would need for dinner, where his crib was (and where he was currently), pointed out his favourite book and toy, and lastly how to work the television. She seemed to pay particular attention, probably well aware of how nervous I was over the whole ordeal. When I went to put the finishing touches on my make up in my room Naya went to attend to Austin. _You can do this _I tried to tell myself. I wasn't sure I was ready to get back in the dating game. Looking up from my vanity I saw Naya standing in the doorway, holding my sweet Austin and bouncing him gently.

"You look gorgeous Di. This guy is in for a real treat." Naya's words always had a way of soothing me; I knew she only spoke the words she truly meant. "And before you start worrying again, don't, we are going to be just fine. And yes I know your number, and the long list of emergency contacts, so go, go and enjoy your night!"

Right on queue there was a knock on the door. I stood, taking one last look in the mirror and ruffling my short blonde hair for volume. Stopping in the doorway I gave Austin a kiss and even pecked Naya's cheek, thanked her once more, and letting out a sigh I went to meet my date.

* * *

Exhausted I jangled my keys in the door until it opened. Swinging it open my breath caught a little in my throat at the sight before me. Sitting on the floor sat Naya, legs apart with Austin between them. She was reading him a book and paying him such care and attention my heart couldn't help but melt a little. Naya was so engrossed in the activity it took her a few minutes to realise I was watching them. She looked at her watch confused.

"You're home awfully early. Everything go okay?"

"It was a complete disaster Nay, I'm so glad to be home. How about I put Austin to bed and if you want to stick around I'll offer you a glass of wine and my complaints," I said with weak laughter.

"You get the wine ready, I'll put Austin to bed. I'm not ready to give him up just yet," Naya stated, sparkle evident in her eyes. I never imagined her being so connected to children yet here she was so caring and loving. I couldn't help but admire all the changes she had made in her life. I simply nodded and went about collecting glasses and opening the wine. Minutes later Naya was back in my lounge room, sitting close to me on the couch and ready to hear all the gossip from tonight. I sighed dramatically before beginning.

"There was simply no connection Nay. He was so boring, ranting all night about his work and how his employees won't follow instructions blah blah blah. I couldn't wait to get out of there and just be here. Even Austin, at two years of age, is a more interesting conversationalist. I couldn't wait to come up with an excuse to leave. Maybe I'm just not ready to date. Maybe it's too soon."

She reached out and took my hand in hers, causing me to lift my gaze to meet her eyes. "It's not too soon," she said, "you are ready to feel something again Di, and someone deserves the chance to know you and love you. The guy tonight might not have been right for you but someone is; someone that can appreciate all your many sides, and certainly someone who can take the focus off themselves and put it on you and Austin. You two are quite the catch."

I felt the blush rising on my cheeks, a combination of the alcohol and Naya's words washing over me.

"Thanks Naya, truly. When I came in tonight I couldn't help but just silently watch you two interact. I imagined what it would be like to come home to two people I love and care for. I wish life was just that easy."

"Who says it can't be?" I thought she was joking. I was waiting for the melodic laughter to rise out of her mouth. When it didn't I attributed it to the wine but then she really hadn't touched her glass much tonight.

"Naya, what are you saying?" My heart was attempting to escape my chest at this point. Normally I like to know where everything is headed but I was lost in this moment and didn't know if I ever wanted to be found.

"I'm saying," she drawled out her sentence, making me hang on her every word, "I'm saying you should give me a chance." She moved impossibly close to me and I could feel her breath on my face. "A chance to show you I've changed. " She kissed my left cheek. "A chance to show you I can be the one you need." Her lips touched my right cheek. "A chance to show you I love you."

And with that our lips met in a slow exchange of passion. It was slow and sweet and I felt loved like never before by how attentive Naya was to me. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't urgent, it wasn't a quick release but instead a promise of things to come. It was a promise of a future. She smiled as our kiss ended and I'm sure mine was an equal reflection of hers. She altered our bodies so that she was laying fully on the couch before bringing me down to snuggle in front of her, her strong arms wrapped around me. Naya kissed the back of my neck and down my shoulder before wishing me sweet dreams. I certainly knew what they would be of tonight.


	6. Dantana (Diner Dare)

**#6-****Santana and Dani**

Santana was working the graveyard shift and as she glanced around the practically empty diner she couldn't help but pray for a little more excitement than she was currently experiencing. As if on queue the bell above the door rung, indicating customers were coming in. Santana threw her rag down on the table and went to greet the group. It was a group of four girls about her age. Her attention though was caught on one in particular. The girl at the back of the group was a shorter Latina than herself. The girl had neon blue hair and the most rich, chocolate brown eyes Santana was sure she'd ever seen. Her face was perfectly round, and her dimples were immediately evident the moment she smiled. This was more than the excitement Santana had wished for; this was a cruel punishment of dangling a carrot in front of a horse, or whatever that saying was.

"Welcome to the Spotlight Diner. Feel free to sit wherever you like and I'll come by and take your order when you're ready," Santana announced, never removing her eyes from the blue haired beauty.

Santana gave them a few minutes to browse the menu as she continued to clean tables. She was sure she could feel eyes on her but she was much too nervous to turn around to find out for sure. What would she do if it were the girl that was peaking her interest so intently? When she couldn't get the table any cleaner she went back to her only customers and asked them what they felt like having. A few of the girls silenced their laughter on her approach…odd.

"Dani why don't you go first. You clearly know what you want already," one of the girls said, teasing evident in her voice. _Dani-so the mysterious goddess had a name. _

Dani swallowed and looked up sheepishly at Santana.

"Uhh yeah…can I get the burger and just a glass of water…please…thanks." The girl seemed awfully nervous and Santana found it extremely cute. Her appearance of ripped black jeans and leather jacket did not give off the vibe of a softie in any sense, and Santana liked the idea there was more than one side to the girl. She took the orders of the other girls and went back behind the counter to give the order to the kitchen staff.

Santana was in her own world, singing softly to herself as she bent down under the counter to stack some glasses behind the bar. When she popped back up her eyes widened. Dani stood at the counter, arms wide apart on the surface, leaning over giving Santana a look at her delicious cleavage. Dani smirked at Santana's reaction. Normally Santana would play it cooler than this but Dani was leaving her powerless to control her raging hormones.

"So tell me…Santana," Dani said reading the embroidery on her uniform, "Why are you working at a diner like this when you clearly have hidden talents?"

"W-what, my singing?" Santana stuttered. Damn. Santana Lopez did not stutter. "Oh that's just something to keep me occupied. I'm not good enough to actually do anything with it."

"I disagree. But that's just my humble opinion. And I doubt that's the only secret you're hiding," Dani said, her right eyebrow arching perfectly.

Santana couldn't help but just nervously chuckle. "I think you're overestimating this simple diner girl. What brings you over here anyhow, you know its table service right?"

"I do. However, I was hoping for a more of an off the record favour. See my idiot friends seem to think I have a huge crush on you and won't let up about it. They actually have fifty dollars riding on the fact that I'm too nervous to make a move."

Santana's heart was seesawing between disappointment that Dani was over here for a bet, and intrigue that her friends seemed to think there was an attraction on Dani's side too. Who was Santana to deny Dani's friends a thrill? She tilted her head back and laughed loudly as if Dani had just told her the most hilarious joke of all time. She then ran her fingertip up and down Dani's arm.

Dani could only watch Santana's actions in surprise. If she was playing the game she was damn good at it. It felt more than real to Dani. She could only hold back a whimper when Santana whispered in her ear, nearly licking the shell of her ear.

"What do you say we really give them a show?" Santana purred.

Dani gulped. She was not ready for this. She thought she'd come over and tell Santana the truth because she didn't want to embarrass the girl and maybe, just maybe, Santana would write down a fake number that could appease her friends. This reality was so much better. Santana's slender fingers held Dani's face in her grip as she leaned forward and connected their lips. The chemistry was evident as their lips moved in perfect synchronisation against one another. Dani hummed against Santana's mouth, appreciating the flavour of cherry she tasted. Santana squeezed Dani's ass oh so tenderly before drawing back from the kiss. It took both girls a few moments for them to lazily open their eyes.

"I think your friends appreciated the show," Santana stated, nodding to where Dani's friends were hooting and hollering. Dani didn't bother to turn around; she knew what she'd see and she was much more interested in the girl standing in front of her. How did she make her feel so much in mere seconds? The kiss hadn't sated her; she was definitely left wanting more. Santana watched as Dani left to return to her table before obviously having a different thought and instead returned to Santana, a mischievous smile spread all over her face.

"So now that I've got fifty bucks to my name what do you say I take you out to dinner Saturday?"


	7. Dantana Undercover

**#7-****Dani and Santana**

Santana nervously paced back and forth in the back of the van. Her girlfriend was undercover, and that meant she was unarmed. Now Dani was tough beyond measure, she had attitude and she was one of the best agents the FBI had seen in some years but Santana knew the drug ring she was infiltrating didn't mess around either. All Santana could do was put on her vest and wait for the signal. She watched on the monitor as Dani, dressed in especially risqué clothing, played her part perfectly. No wonder Santana had been unable to abide by the no dating policy; Dani was damn fine in every way. Santana had made a move on Dani their first stake out together and the rest was history.

As soon as Santana heard Dani's signal she was out of the van and approaching the building, glock in hand. She signalled to the rest of her team to go via the back while she and a few others barged through the front of the building. Once her eyes landed on a well and alive Dani she felt herself let out the breath she'd been holding.

Everything from there happened pretty quickly. Threats were shouted, crashes were heard, and guns were pulled out every which way. When the dealers realised they were clearly outnumbered and that the FBI had the advantage this time around Santana began to push her weight around. And when she did that people didn't argue. She wasn't some pushover female, Santana was tall, strong, and used her words like weapons.

"You and you, on the floor, hands behind your head," Santana said shouting at the two guys closest to her. She could sense Dani's eyes on her the whole time. She knew that Dani loved the authoritative Santana, the one who didn't let anyone mess her around. Santana often used it in the bedroom to get Dani particularly hot. Once the two had been handcuffed Santana made her way over to her girlfriend.

"Don't think you're getting a free card out of here Miss," Santana threatened straight to Dani's face. "Hands behind your back, right now!"

Dani's facial expression faltered but she obeyed. She felt Santana's hot touch on her wrists before the metal handcuffs closed in around them, far too tightly. Dani turned her head to see what Santana was doing but she was not in her line of sight. The next thing Dani knew was Santana was at her ankles, patting her down. Santana's slim fingers glided up Dani's legs at an agonisingly slow pace. The feelings of her long fingernails caused Dani to close her eyes in pleasure. She tried her best to keep her composure but it wasn't easy. Santana seemed to be making sure she didn't miss even an inch of skin. She checked the very inside of her thighs, her hips, and her waist, even the side of her breasts. It was when Santana was back at Dani's height, her front pushed hard into Dani's back, that Dani had to bite back the moan threatening to erupt.

"Gotta make it look real ya know?" Santana whispered, making sure to tickle the girl's lobe with her tongue while she spoke.

Dani could only nod. She knew Santana's actions had sent a surge of wetness to her core. She couldn't think of words, just what she wanted Santana to do to her the minute they were alone. Some of their fellow agents approached them and told Santana they'd be taking the perps back to headquarters for interrogation. Santana told them to go on ahead and explained that she would send her arrestee in a separate car. The agents agreed, assuming this was only for the purpose of being able to uncuff Dani in private when the dealers weren't around, but Santana had alternative plans. When it was just the two of them left in the warehouse Dani spoke.

"Okay can you get these handcuffs off now, they're beginning to chafe."

"No, no. See where I come from Dani people that have been bad have to be punished." Santana saw Dani swallow and watch her with renewed interest. She came to stand fully in front of her girlfriend. "And right now I have you exactly where I want you, at my mercy."

It didn't take Dani long to figure out where this was headed. She only hoped she wouldn't have to beg. Santana already had the advantage, considering Dani couldn't move her hands from where they were tied behind her back. Santana moved the fabric away from her collarbone and began to suck and swirl her tongue on the naked skin she found there. Dani threw her head back and sighed. Santana inched slowly down her body, running her hands up and down Dani's sides as she nipped at her skin.

"Damn it Santana if you don't get me off and soon there will be hell to pay!"

"Tisk tisk, now where is your patience?" But Santana obliged all the same. She wanted to feel Dani as much as Dani wanted to be felt. Santana snaked her hand down the front of the girl's pants and found home between her thighs. She quirked her eyebrow at Dani due to the pool of wetness she found. She let her fingers slide through a few times before she forced three fingers inside of her. Santana knew she was more than capable of taking it. Dani cursed all the same as she lost her breath at the feeling.

Since meeting Santana Dani had experienced the best sex of her life. She honestly hadn't known it could be quite this amazing. Now, with Santana's fingers knuckle deep in her, she couldn't imagine ever going back to mediocre. Santana knew her inside and out, she knew exactly how fast Dani liked it and the precise way to curl her fingers to have her crying out for more, as she was right now. Dani felt heat building up rapidly inside her as her consciousness was fading. She was somewhere between desperation for a release and never wanting the pleasure to end. She settled on the feeling of needing to cum before it killed her.

"Faster…San…please go f-f-faster! Oh….yeah…that's it…SANNN!" She screamed as her body fell over the edge and she physically fell into Santana's hold. Her orgasm had ripped through her entire being and left her powerless to stand up.

"So that might teach you a lesson. Do you think you'll be better in the future?" Santana queried her gorgeous girlfriend.

Dani didn't need any time at all to think. "Hardly. I've found my behaviour earns me quite the reward."


	8. Quinntana Strangers

**#8****-Santana (POV) and Quinn**

I first saw her at the end of the bar; drink in her delicate hand, trying her best to ignore the unwelcome advances of many suitors. I watched in awe as she fended away both men and women with ease. Her glare was menacing when she needed it to be but I could tell there was more behind those hazel eyes then she let show. She had the most stunning face I had ever seen; it was perfectly sculpted, somehow a perfect balance between soft and fierce. Short, choppy blonde hair framed the angel's face, it reminded me of perfectly executed sex hair and damn did I want to be the cause of some of that. My wandering eyes were never far from her as she moved about the bar. It was when she was moving on the dance floor, her body moving perfectly to the beat, that I was so sure if I didn't have her I'd combust. My body felt like lead as I removed myself from the stool I'd perched on and made my way over to the goddess. I smoothed out my extremely tight dress and adjusted the girls on the way. No point letting them go to waste. I found myself with renewed confidence dancing very close to my object of affection, intending to show her that she wasn't the only one with moves.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever make a move," her voice dripped sweetness like honey and did unimaginable things to me.

"Well clearly you don't make it easy for any of your many admirers in this place."

I was surprised by the huskiness in my voice. She really turned me on.

"Maybe I had my eyes on someone of a higher standard" she purred in my ear and I'm sure my legs turned to jelly. She took my hand and dragged me out of the club and into the nearest taxi.

* * *

So now we were in a taxi on the way to my place. I'd learnt her name was Quinn. Quinn…was there a more elegant name to put to the beauty that she was? Well I didn't think so. We kept a comfortable distance in the taxi but now her hand was on my leg and with each passing minute her hand was riding higher on my thigh. I gulped, and I'm sure it was visible, for her smirk only grew.

"If you can get us there in five minutes I'll double the fare" I desperately told the driver. I was losing patience quickly. It worked too for sure enough five minutes later we were at my front door. I cursed inwardly when I struggled with my key. My hands were shaking and Quinn's close proximity behind me was not helping.

"Here, let me help," her breath tickled the shell of my ear and I could feel myself only growing wetter down there. Her hand held mine and together we finally got the door open. I entered first and before I knew it she had slammed the door and pushed me firmly against the wall. The keys dropped from my hand as I lost all sense of myself. Her body pushed against mine like this was pure heaven. She was clawing at my top and kissing me aggressively. I loved it. I loved it but the desire to dominate her was overwhelming. I closed my eyes while I built up the strength to make my next move.

I used the wall behind me as support while I reached down and pulled at the back of her gorgeous thighs and wrapped them around my waist. We managed this all without breaking the kiss, both engrossed in the feeling of our tongues moving so rhythmically against the others. I could feel her smile into the kiss now as I carried her down the hallway towards my bedroom. She winced when I bit her lip and removed herself from the kiss. I searched her eyes, preparing myself to see pain or regret in them but all I saw was a dark passion. Quinn immediately put her lips back to work, finding refuge on my neck. I involuntarily moaned as she found my sweet spot and began sucking wildly at it. My eyes were beginning to roll back in my head as all my hormones surged within me. Thankfully I'd found the edge of my bed and I threw Quinn down forcefully. Somewhere along the way we'd both understood the need for this to be urgent and somewhat forceful. Our mutual tendency to be the dominant one was creating a passion I'd never experienced.

Quinn wasted no time in ripping her own top off before working her nimble fingers to my own dress and bra. I watched the magical sight of her hazel eyes darkening and dilating before me as I stripped completely and began unbuttoning and peeling her jeans from her.

"Santana, you better not tease me cause I swear…"

I didn't give her a chance to finish what I'm sure would have been a threat. There was no way I would engage in any foreplay tonight. I needed her more than I'd ever needed anyone before. I coated two of my fingers in her wetness before thrusting them inside of her. Quinn's back arched and she hissed and bit down on her lip. I must admit I loved the sight of her writing beneath me, the fact I could have this effect on her thrilled me greatly. There was such an ache between my legs now but I was determined to get Quinn off before I attended to my own needs. Her hips were bucking as she searched for more friction. I was well aware that I wasn't giving her enough to make her cum so my thumb swiped at her engorged clit, causing Quinn to moan dramatically. There was such a natural chemistry and understanding, that, besides a few profanities, no words were needed between us.

I could feel Quinn's body tightening below me. That, coupled with her ragged breathing, was evidence to me she was close. I was so focused on her pleasure I hadn't noticed her hand reach down my body. Without warning she entered three fingers inside me. I cried out, a mix of pleasure and pain shooting through my body.

"Quinn! Damn! A little warning next time maybe?"

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked between ragged breaths.

I could only sigh in response. By this time our hips were rocking together, each savouring the feeling and attention we were being given. As her centre gripped my fingers impossibly tight I could feel my own orgasm approaching. I'd never felt such a high before. My eyes were scrunched tight as I rode it out, seeing stars behind my eyes and collapsing in a heap on top of a very satisfied Quinn. She was beyond sweet in the aftermath of the best sex I'd ever had, tucking hair behind my ear as she explained that I was the very reason she sent all those people at the bar away earlier.


	9. Quinntana car trouble

**#9****-Quinn and Santana**

When Santana pulled up behind the silver sedan she could make out the outline of the driver. A blonde…Santana loved blondes. Dressed in a white tee and rolled down overalls she exited her truck and made her way over to the car in front as the driver did the same. The blonde was more than pretty, she was drop dead gorgeous and Santana's eyes widened at the outrageously short skirt she was wearing.

Extending her hand the blonde introduced herself. "Quinn Fabray. Thanks so much for coming to help."

Santana had a smile forming on her lips but took the hand and replied "Santana Lopez, and its not a problem. So flat tyre is it?"

Quinn nodded and pointed towards the back tyre. Santana perched down to inspect the tyre. She seemed to consider things for a few minutes before getting her tools from her truck and the spare tyre she kept in the back. Quinn watched on in admiration as Santana got to work quickly, her delicate slender hands working with a high level of expertise. The tyre was changed over with impressive speed. Santana threw the faulty tyre in her own truck and walked back over to Quinn, wiping her now stained hands over her shirt.

"Well that seems to be about it ma'am." Santana directed at Quinn, as she leaned against the Sedan approving of her own work.

"However can I thank you?" Quinn said approaching Santana.

Quinn's body came up flush with Santana's as she stood impossibly close to Santana. Santana immediately felt a pool of wetness surge through her, the electricity between them out of this world. She was sure arousal was written all over her face. Quinn didn't seem like she was told no often, not that Santana was going to be the first.

With confidence, Quinn pushed at Santana's chest so that her head rolled back to rest completely on the car. Her perfectly manicured hands took the sides of Santana's shirt and rolled it up to reveal taut abs. Quinn smiled appreciatively. _Thank goodness they were on an abandoned road without a car in sight._

Santana could only watch on in disbelief as Quinn snaked her hand down between the material of the overalls and her naked body. The touch of Quinn's hand at her underwear sent shockwaves through her entire body and she arched forward into the touch needily. Quinn's fingers strummed back and forth through the wetness her folds provided before plunging into Santana.

"DAMN!" Santana involuntarily cried out. "T-that feels so damn good."

"You like that huh?" Quinn questioned smugly. She knew very well what she was doing to Santana by the look on her face but she'd take any extra encouragement and satisfaction she could get.

Santana's teeth were grinding together, her body feeling a mix of pleasure and pain, one that she never wanted to end. Between gritted teeth she spoke, "God yes, don't stop, whatever you do, do not stop." Her eyes were well and truly rolling back in her head at the amazing feeling.

Quinn kept pumping in and out, her thigh pushing into the girl for extra emphasis. All Santana's composure when out the window at the combination of Quinn's fingers inside of her, her thumb rubbing at her clit, and the new feeling of Quinn biting the nape of her neck. She couldn't hold on any longer.

"I'm going to c-c-cummm," she cried out loudly as Quinn hit her sweet spot. Yeah, it was definitely a good thing they were alone.

Quinn helped Santana ride out her orgasm, before slowly removing her hand. She brought her fingers to Santana's lips. Santana couldn't believe the things this girl was doing but who was she to question it. She licked up every last drop, fully enjoying the taste of her own juices. She was so thankful for the orgasm Quinn had just given her; it was quite the powerful release. Her whole body felt relaxed as the endorphins took over her. It took her a few minutes before she could speak to the brave, confident, sophisticated woman in front of her.

"You know Q, we could just have sex in a bed at home like a normal couple," Santana said as she took Quinn's hand and led her back to the driver's side of the car, chivalrously opening the door for her.

"Where's the fun in that?" Quinn laughed her melodic laughter that Santana had loved hearing the past eight months.

Santana only shook her head. "Well it would save us a fortune on spare tyres, broken pipes, light globes, TV cables…"


	10. Quinntana (prompt 2)

**#10****-Santana (POV) and Quinn**

**(Prompt by MiddleNameAlex)**

I sat patiently in the law office, appreciating the nice décor the place had. It was late in the afternoon and there didn't seem to be many appointments; I waited my turn, with Sasha beside me, and as I did I couldn't help but take an interest in what was going on in the side office. Between the slits of the blinds I could see a blonde woman on the phone, and she was mad. She was speaking sternly into the phone and waving her hands about as if that would convey just how angry she was at what was occurring. I watched as she put down the phone, took a few deep breaths, and made her way towards the door of her office.

My breath caught in my throat as the familiarity of the woman became apparent. I hadn't seen her in more than six years but there was no denying that the woman walking towards me was none other than Quinn Fabray. Yale had definitely served her well; she wore a tight pencil skirt with a blouse tucked in, coupled with black high heels which only accentuated her delicious legs…_wait…delicious?_ A smirk played at her lips as I stood to meet her.

"Well well well, I couldn't quite believe it when I saw the name Santana Lopez on my new client list but here you are in the flesh. What's it been San, five years?"

I must admit the casual use of my nickname caught me off guard. Quinn was being surprisingly pleasant and more friend than frenemy. She quirked her eyebrow at me as she waited for my response, which really threw me off; she used to do that when she was flirting back in high school days.

"Six actually. And when I called the firm for an appointment I never imagined this scenario I must say. You better be good at this Q!"

"Would I ever let you down?" Quinn purred as she touched my arm, rubbing it ever so slightly. She was smiling, but her smile faded as Sasha stood up beside me and introduced herself to Quinn. Quinn took her hand but I swear I saw a flash of contempt wash over her face. There was the HBIC attitude I knew she still kept around just under the surface.

"And you are….?" Quinn was fishing for answers as to the nature of our relationship.

"Here for moral support!" Sasha answered obliviously. Her naturally chirpy demeanour didn't lighten the mood in this situation as it normally did.

"Well you both better step into my office and we can begin. After you ladies." Quinn said ushering us both in ahead of her. My Mexican third eye was telling me she was using this as an opportunity to check out my ass so I made sure to add an extra sway to my hips as I walked.

Quinn sat opposite us as she opened up a manila folder and put on some reading glasses that may have looked silly on any other person but only gave Quinn an extra air of sophistication. I couldn't help but watch with interest as she read through her notes. She didn't look up as she spoke.

"So you're suing for unfair dismissal, correct? Care to tell me your side of the story?" Quinn asked, tilting her glasses down to the point of her cute, button nose and finally looking up from her notes and at me. She had maintained the HBIC attitude she developed after meeting Sasha and I wasn't having a bar of her patronising tone. Snix was definitely beginning to surface.

"The story, not just my side, is that my pig of a boss is firing me because I have better things to do than go down on him just because he's a big, fat pathetic loser that can't get any at home. Please…like I don't have better options," I declared furiously.

Sasha reached out to hold my clenched fist and calm me down and that's when things started getting out of hand. Quinn rose from her seat in one quick movement and began getting 'professional' as I'm sure she would call it.

"Santana you know I can't help you when you're like this. Tell Snix to get back in her cage. As for you…" she said addressing Sasha, "I think it's best you wait outside. You know, attorney-client privilege and all that!"

Sasha just looked at me and I nodded. It was probably for the best. When Quinn was like this there was definitely going to be a battle of dominance and that was going to get messy. Quinn closed the door behind her and then proceeded to draw the blinds.

"Ok Q we get it, you don't want her here, I hardly think she's going to peer through the damn blinds and lip read our conversation, I mean really" but I didn't get to finish my rant. Quinn had me pinned on the chair; her skirt inched up allowing her to straddle either side of me. Her soft lips felt heavenly against my own and she wasted no time forcing her tongue into my mouth. I was surprised at how good it felt and how my body wasted no time in reacting to her touch. Then again Q and I were always fire and water, and oddly enough that made sense. I grabbed at her waist ensuring that she didn't fall and that I had better friction against my throbbing centre. I couldn't help but think _finally_ as I felt her fingers caress and play at my clit. Just the bare graze of her fingertips sent shockwaves through my system and had my body aching for more. She was determined in her actions and left me no time to whine for more of her. She didn't tease, didn't make me beg, she just proved her point that she could get me right where she wanted me, and to prove that whether I liked it or not, part of me had always yearned to have her just once.

She rolled her hips against mine, ensuring I didn't leave here until she got her own release. We were both panting heavily, sweat glistening on our foreheads, as we silently cried out, careful not to alert Sasha or the office receptionist to our activities. As our orgasms approached and ripped through us both I held Quinn close as she collapsed forward. Now that was some fine legal servicing if I say so myself. After a few moments Quinn pulled at my neck and kissed me hard one last time before getting up and smoothing out her attire.

"Nice seeing you again San." Quinn said collecting her notes and throwing her signature wink at me. "So what's the story with you and what's-her-face?"

"Who, Sasha? You know that's my cousin right?" I couldn't help the smile that was tugging at my lips. I loved seeing Quinn squirm.

"And you didn't tell me earlier because…?"

"Have you seen how hot your jealous side is Q?"

As I approached the door I turned back to look into her hazel eyes one last time.

"You realise that we're going to need a few more appointments? Besides the obvious you really didn't help me out much today."

"Oh I'm well aware of that Santana. This could take many, many more meetings until we're both satisfied."


	11. Rivergron again

**#11****-Dianna and Naya**

Naya opened up the door to reveal a very broken Dianna. Poor Dianna had clearly been crying for hours, her face was puffy and weak. She was dressed in track pants and some old Harvard tee, her hair roughly tied up instead of cascading around her delicate face like normal. She had clearly been through the wars, so to speak, but Naya still thought she was beautiful; broken yes, but beautiful all the same. No words were spoken, Dianna simply walked into Naya's embrace, and Naya held her as the sobs took control of Dianna's body.

* * *

A few days had gone by and Dianna had loved staying at Naya's house. Naya rented with a few other non-Glee friends and it felt good to be surrounded by people, even if she wasn't really up to interacting with them much. Dianna was emotionally exhausted, and as a result found herself taking naps often as well as a lot of time to herself. She woke from a nap, disoriented by her surroundings once again, before recognising Naya's living room. She snuggled further into the blanket she was wrapped in, another kindness Naya must have paid to her when she had fallen into her slumber. One eye open she listened to the conversations happening in the next room over.

_"I'm just saying she wouldn't be calling you this often if she wasn't trying to make a move on you Naya! We were at the club not even a week ago and she's called you what, ten times? That girl is seriously persistent!" _

_"Oh puh-lease sister! I hardly gave her a reason to think I was interested. It was one dance, and I wasn't exactly selective. You know how I get when I drink."_

_"Well that's true. You'd even hit on me if you'd had a few drinks!"_

_"OK that's going a bit far! My standards are a bit higher than you sister friend," Naya joked as Dianna heard her roommate slap a tea towel at her. _

Dianna knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but it was hard not to, especially when she was so intrigued by her cast mate's open sexuality. There wasn't much left to hear though cause Naya came in cradling a cup of tea that she rested in front of Dianna, who had gone back to pretend slumber.

Naya only smiled at the sight of such a calm Dianna. She felt sorry for her, whatever caused her to show up here the mess she was must have been bad, especially if she couldn't bring herself to speak of it. She lifted Di's head from the pillow and instead scooted in so that Dianna's head was resting in her lap. In an effort to comfort the girl Naya ran her fingers through her blonde locks, caressing her scalp with her long fingernails. Dianna was savouring the glorious feeling wondering how something so simple could feel so damn good. She knew she had to 'wake up' but she hoped the tenderness wouldn't end when she did.

"Mmm…" Di said, alerting Naya to the fact she was conscious once again.

"Morning sleeping beauty. You doing okay?" Naya asked, still raking her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you, really, for everything. I can't believe after just a few weeks of knowing me you'd let me show up unannounced and crash here. You're a real angel Nay."

Naya couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm hardly an angel, trust me on that. Any of my idiotic roommates could tell you that. But I do care about you. Are you ready to talk about what had you so upset?"

Dianna removed her head from Naya's lap, sitting up so she could face the Latina.

"Can we not? It's not that I don't trust you; I just don't want to ruin our time together. I'm really enjoying being here with you."

"Of course Di. Whenever you're ready. What do you want to talk about instead?"

Di seemed to be contemplating for longer than necessary. She was to-ing and fro-ing on whether to bring this up. Looking into Naya's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes she knew the girl wouldn't be upset for her inquiry.

"How come you don't call me sister?" Naya looked taken aback so Dianna continued, "I've heard you use it with some of the other cast mates and your roommates and it's really affectionate and cute. But you only ever call me Dianna or Di, which is cool, but I guess I'm just wondering if there's some reason you don't feel comfortable with considering me that close a friend. Gosh that sounds so dumb," she said hiding her head in her hands.

Naya blindly shook her head at the adorable sight in front of her. She lifted up Di's head and held it so that Di was forced to look into her eyes and hopefully then believe the words she was about to say.

"Gorgeous girl, its not that I don't consider you a close enough friend."

"Well, w-what is it then? I'd like to fix it."

Naya was hesitant. She didn't want Dianna to push this conversation to the point of no return. She knew that Dianna would push her away, she'd freak out if she knew the truth. Honestly, Naya felt stupid enough feeling the things she did, let alone having to voice them out loud. Dianna persisted though, pouting her bottom lip and insisting that nothing Naya said would offend her. Naya sighed, deeply, knowing she wasn't going to let up.

"I can't bear to see you as a sister Di, that's why I don't use the term with you. When I see you I see hope and light; I see a girl that makes me smile with one look; I see a girl that doesn't know how beautiful she is; I see a girl I want to hold when she cries; I see so very much. That's why I can't call you sister. I see you and I want to love you and do things unimaginable to a family member. And, argh, I know this is crazy, I know you're straight, I know I don't have a chance but you asked for the truth so there it is."

Dianna looked deep into the vulnerable eyes of the girl that cared so very deeply for her; that in her darkest days understood her and loved her without question. How could she ever ask for more than that? She opened her mouth to speak what she'd been dying for days to scream, "Kiss me you idiot."


	12. More Daya

_**hey guys, thanks for any reviews you've left-they spur me on and put a smile on my face. For those who have taken the time to leave one please know how much i appreciate it x**_

**#12****-Naya and Demi (POV)**

I was sitting on the couch with Naya in her apartment. It was early afternoon, but rainy, so we didn't feel much like going out. Instead we had pulled out the tea and blankets and just sat around chatting for hours. We'd remained friends after my guest spot on Glee and it was nice to have someone that just seemed to understand me and never pushed me to be anyone other than me.

Naya's fingers were caressing my undercut. I'd recently shaved the side of my head and she insisted that the spiky hair felt really nice, not that I was objecting to her touch. I was beginning to feel a bit tired so I lay my head down in her lap as she continued to soothe me to a sleep-like state with her fingers in my hair. We weren't discussing anything of importance until she took one of my wrists in her hand and brought it to her face to examine.

"What's this about Demi?!" Naya half questioned, half demanded, as her fingers traced along some of the raised scars on my skin.

"Uhh…um…" I couldn't really speak. I didn't know what to say to her. Normally I kept it out of sight, out of mind.

"You're better than this D! I don't know what you're going through because you won't open up with me but I know you're better than this!"

Naya's voice had gotten shaky and I knew she was anxious and probably worried about me, but I wish she wouldn't. It was just my way of coping when things got to be too much. I couldn't let her in though. It would be too much for her. She wouldn't understand. She'd leave and I wouldn't be able to bear it, so I'll leave first. I raised my head from her lap, took my hand back from her grip, and looked her sincerely in the eyes.

"Don't worry so much Naya. It's nothing." I don't know if I was trying to convince her or myself in that moment but I did know I had to go. So I left. I simply got up without another word and left.

My exit may have been a bit hasty in retrospect. The rain was still coming down and despite having a light jacket the wet kept me cold and shivering. We were in Naya's neighbourhood too so I didn't know exactly where I was, or where I was going to go.

I'd been wandering the streets for maybe ten, fifteen minutes now and I was beyond frustrated with myself. I was getting nowhere in this rain and if I'd just stayed put I'd still be in Naya's arms. _She won't look at you the same_, the voices in my head told me. It wasn't hard to agree with them, who would love someone so broken? My inner monologue was broken as I felt two hands on either side of my face, gripping my cheeks and calling me back to reality.

"Demi! Hey Demi, relax…I have you." Naya cooed in my ear before enveloping me in a hug. I must have looked dazed, or shocked, or scared, because she was in nurturing mode. Her hands rubbed my back before dropping to my side as she pulled away from the hug. She looked at me questioningly, "Are you okay D?"

"Naya, you came looking for me…?" Everything from my past had always taught me that people would leave; that I'd find a way to complicate things and they'd leave. Yet here Naya was, my beautiful friend, standing in front of me.

"Of course I did. I'm your friend. I'll always come after you."

"You shouldn't. I'll only bring you down Nay."

"I hardly think that's the case. But if so, I think that's my decision to make, not yours. If I tell you I'm in this, then I'm in this."

"But Naya," I had a harshness to my words. I was still trying to push her away. "You can't do this. You can't save me. I can't let you. It's all too damn much to deal with."

Naya cupped my face once again and when I cast my eyes downward she bent her knees so that one way or another I was forced to look into her eyes. She watched me silently for a few moments and I swear my heart was beating much too quickly. Naya was gazing into my soul, and it scared me, it scared me as to what she'd find there.

"I'm insisting D. Naya Rivera doesn't ask for permission." I did always love when she spoke about herself in the third person, it was cute. "I am here now because I chased after you. You left and yet I'm still here. I'm still fighting, and I will continue to do so until you let me in. Maybe its pointless, maybe you don't trust me enough to let me in, but it won't stop me from trying again and again. I care too much about you."

I could feel the tears threatening to escape and I'm sure my chin was wobbling while I tried to hold myself together. How could she think this is her fault? She's much too good for me; much too beautiful, much too thoughtful, much too kind.

"Of course I trust you. That's not why I'm not letting you in…" Naya's eyes were pleading with me to continue, so I did, for her sake. "I don't want to hurt you. I have so much baggage Nay. I'm broken and I'm scared that if I pull you in as close as I long to have you then I'll end up hurting you. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

"Y-you, you want me close?" Naya's tone had softened dramatically, as if we had hit a point of breakthrough. It was no longer a push-pull argument, but perhaps, perhaps we were both heading to the same point together now.

"I'd be an idiot not to. God, all I've thought of since filming together is what it would be like to actually be your girlfriend. To take you out to dinners, to hold your hand on the beach, to watch late night movies and fall asleep in your arms."

Naya's lips were against mine before I could even register the glorious feeling. My mind immediately went blank and in overdrive all at once. I couldn't describe the feeling but I didn't have to, it was simply perfection. The rain still beat down onto our entwined bodies but I no longer felt cold. In Naya's arms, in feeling her kiss, I only felt one thing-_home_.


	13. Quinntana (prompt 3)

**#13****-Quinn and Santana**

**(Prompt by frigidYOLOducks who asked for Nerd!Quinn Popular!Santana)**

Santana was the HBIC at McKinley High. Everybody knew the name Santana Lopez and everybody feared her wrath. She took crap from nobody. Her cheerios uniform was not just an opportunity for all the guys to perve but also a sign of power and status. Santana used her tough exterior to hide the parts of her that she was scared to let show, the parts she was sure people would judge her for, and the parts she was sure could take her position as top of the high school food chain.

Quinn was the new girl. She'd moved enough times to know to keep her head down and mind her own business. She was a quiet achiever; she managed to maintain a 4.0 GPA despite moving schools every year or so. Quinn spent most of her time in the library and she was sure most of the people at this new school had no idea she existed, and she was remarkably okay with that. It would make it easy when her family had to pack up and leave again.

Just like every other day Quinn took her books from her locker, making sure to collect her stuff for most of the day so she didn't have to come back to the crowded hallway until it was absolutely necessary. Carrying quite a pile of supplies Quinn did her best to steer around the commotion but she must have misjudged a step because in a second she was falling forward. She hit the ground hard and her books spilled out in front of her. Her eyes closed in silent dread she could hear the chorus of laughing ringing out around her. People would know she existed now, if only for being the school's newest loser. A few of the jocks made sure to tower over her, offering their not-so-original insults and creating quite the spectacle.

"HEY!" Quinn heard called out. The voice was coated with extreme anger but part of her found the voice smooth and stunning. "Get away from her!" The jocks seemed shocked that Santana was standing up for someone instead of getting in on the humiliation. She continued, "Did you not hear me you bunch of dumbasses? Back the off or I will end you."

Quinn kept her head down as she watched the shadows over her disappear. She was grateful that they were gone but she didn't know what was coming next. Her saving grace did have a voice of anger so she wasn't expecting the softness that came next.

"You alright? Gosh those boys are low life's." Quinn looked up and froze. The girl in front of her was Santana Lopez! The most popular girl in school was helping her and damn was she even more beautiful up close. She was lost in chocolate brown eyes and couldn't think to reply. Santana watched her with curiosity. "Are you hurt maybe? You hit your head?"

"Oh um…no…I'm fine, thanks." Quinn finally muttered. She reached out for the books immediately in front of her and began stacking them in a pile. Santana picked up the ones a little further away and then held out her hand to Quinn. Quinn hesitantly took the hand, surprised at its softness, and allowed Santana to help her to her feet. She smoothed out her dress using her hand and dusted herself off.

"Thanks Santana. You didn't have to do that." Quinn watched Santana's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Not that I don't appreciate it or not that I don't think…" She was flustered now and stuttering under Santana's gaze.

"It was my pleasure Quinn. Any chance to put those idiots in their place, and hey if I get to help a beautiful girl out in the process then that's all the more." Santana hadn't meant to let the compliment slip as to Quinn's beauty. It was certainly true, Quinn was a doe-eyed, delicate girl who took Santana's breath away, but she hadn't planned on being so _out_ at school.

"You know my name?" Quinn asked confused. Santana was just relieved she hadn't made a big deal of the beautiful comment, which could have been awkward.

"Yeah…is that weird? I mean I'd seen you around and inquired with some of the other cheerio's that's all." Quinn watched as the slightest blush crept up Santana's cheek, even if Santana was trying to pretend that the girl had no effect on her.

"I guess its only fair, since the whole school knows who you are." Quinn pondered for a moment, thinking only in her head, while she did she bit her lip and Santana couldn't help but find it outrageously sexy. "I mean…it must be hard sometimes not having a minute's privacy and having to share your life with everyone just cause they're so fascinated by you, but it must also be pretty sweet not having to walk the halls in fear of your next slushy facial."

Santana studied Quinn in awe. It was as if this precious girl finally understood that being the HBIC wasn't everything in life. Quinn was sensitive to her feelings, not just her position or beauty as everyone else seemed blinded by. For the first time in her life Santana wanted to let someone in. She wanted to share parts of her; her dreams, her thoughts, even her insecurities with this new girl. Even Santana herself was stunned by how open she felt to the new possibility. She was so used to guarding 90% of the real her, and yet she wanted Quinn to see into her and break down those walls as she seemed to be able to do. In return she didn't want Quinn to feel she had to be timid. She wanted to protect her so that she didn't fear the school hallways daily.

"Here let me take these." Santana said taking Quinn's books from her despite the girl's protests. "The trick is to hold your head high. Show people you're not to be messed with. Add some sway to your hips and perfect the raised eyebrow."

Quinn gave her best attempt at a menacing face. Santana just chuckled and touched Quinn's arm as her head rolled back with laughter. She was just too cute.

"Okay we'll work on that. In the meantime just stick with me," Santana told Quinn gesturing her to walk the hallway with her side by side.

The last five minutes had been unusual for Quinn to say the least. She'd gone from being bullied on the floor, to meeting Santana Lopez, to sharing a joke with her and now Santana was risking her image for the sake of helping Quinn out. It's when she felt Santana's hand slide into hers and their fingers intertwine that she let her body relax and accept that sometimes what was surreal and unforseen was for the best.


	14. Rivergron (prompt 4)

**#14****-Dianna and Naya**

**(Prompt by Fabray-Lopez, hope you don't mind that I tweaked it to be a bit more realistic x Original prompt was for Quinn and Santana to be superheroes)**

Naya arrived home from her audition late in the evening. She'd been gone longer than she expected and as she set her bags down she looked around to see if Dianna had waited up. The two had become roommates once they were both done with Glee. It suited them; they both knew each other's good and bad habits and worked accordingly. There had been a time when Naya had thought things were going to progress further than friendship for them but then Dianna had gotten into a different relationship instead. She'd broken up with him a few weeks ago but the possibility of going back to their mutual arrangement of love and comfort had never been mentioned again.

"That you Nay Nay?" She heard Di call out from the direction of her bedroom.

"Yep," Naya called out as she made her way to Di's room. "Why, were you expecting someone else?" She asked as she came to the doorway. Her jaw slackened though as she took in the sight of Dianna in only skinny black jeans and a black bra. Di smiled over her shoulder at Naya as she answered in the negative. As she went about fishing through her dresser drawers she asked Naya how her audition had gone.

"Yeah it went really well surprisingly. They seemed to really like me for the part."

"That's not surprising at all Naya. They'd be foolish not to want your hot ass in their show, just think back to what you did for the ratings on Glee!" Di said to Naya, more complimentary than she normally was. "What's the part anyway?"

"It's this show called Alphas. My character has, what did they call it…hyper induction I think. So basically I can override willpower in others and make them do whatever I please." Naya said smile wide on her face. Di couldn't help but forget her task of finding a tee shirt and tilt her head back and laugh loudly. She made her way over to stand in front of the taller girl.

"And wouldn't you just love that!" Naya rolled her eyes at this. "Don't roll your eyes at me missy, you would kill for that superpower. I know how much satisfaction you get when you get your way."

Di walked back to her dresser, continuing the conversation. "For example, what would you have me do if I had no choice in the matter; clean your room, cook your food, be at your beck and call?"

Naya's eyes roamed over Di's form and her words came out on their own, without subject to filtering, "I'd start by having you walk around in that outfit 24/7." Naya slapped her hand over her mouth and a blush rose to her cheeks as Di turned around at her words, quirking her eyebrow in that undeniably sexy way she does.

"Is that so?" Naya couldn't respond. She wanted the ground to swallow her whole. "And what else would you do all powerful Naya?" Di said encouraging Naya.

Naya gulped and made her way over to her roommate. "I'd tell you to take off those jeans." Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as Dianna did just that, revealing slender, creamy white thighs and leaving her in nothing but matching black lace bra and underwear.

"And…" Dianna was really making this all too easy for her so Naya continued, feeling as if all her wildest sex dreams were coming true.

"To lay on your bed and let me have my way with you."

Di moved past Naya, making sure to caress the girl's face with her delicate fingers as she went. Dianna swayed her hips with extra emphasis and crawled up the bed on her hands and knees before turning over and beckoning Naya over with a crooked finger. Naya moved slowly, as if she was scared to startle Dianna and ruin where this whole night was headed. She crawled up the bed and hovered over Dianna's body. For moments all she did was look into Dianna's eyes. They were beautiful and deep, and they portrayed lust and a feeling of certainty as to what she was getting herself into. Naya slowly brought her face down to meet Dianna's and their lips met in a sweet satisfying kiss. It was soft and slow and when Dianna licked along Naya's lip Naya had no hesitancy in letting her in. Both girls hummed simultaneously at the feeling of their tongues moving against one another, Naya's body now fully resting on, and rocking against, Dianna's almost naked body.

Without breaking the kiss Dianna started pulling at Naya's jacket and tossed it somewhere across the room. Dianna was feeling more needy now, arousal shooting through her system and she decided it was up to her to speed this up. She pulled at Naya's neck aggressively, deepening the kiss and showing Naya her level of need. At the feeling of Di's hips bucking against her Naya trailed down her body, tracing the faint outline of abs on Dianna's stomach and left kisses in her wake.

The huskiness of Di's voice took both girls by surprise. " You know Nay if I had your superpower I'd force you to make me cum so hard I forget who I am."

"Baby you don't need to have control of my mind for that to happen, I am more than willing."

With that Naya moved the material of Di's underwear out of her way and slid her fingers through the wetness she found there. Di only moaned out in response, her mind numb from the glorious feelings of what Naya was doing to her. Naya pushed two fingers into Dianna, finding it a tight fit. She curled her fingers as she moved them in and out; thrusting to make sure she hit Di's spot each time. The groans coming from Di just reassured her she was pleasing the girl. Naya rubbed at Di's clit without removing her fingers from her core. She was insistent on giving her the full experience, and as Di had asked, making her cum harder than she ever had before. The girl was close too, Naya could sense the urgency in Di's short breaths and her voice was impossibly high and ragged. She hit her climax moments later, writhing underneath the weight of Naya's body. Naya simply moved the hair out of Di's face and kissed her once more on the lips, encouraging Di to open her eyes. When she did hazel eyes met brown and there was a love and gratitude reflected in both. Di was the first to speak as she held Naya firmly in place, not ready to let go of her yet.

"Whether you get the part or not I think you know what to do with your powers from now on. If you know what's good for you that is."


	15. Quinntana (prompt 5)

**#15-****Santana and Quinn**

**(Prompt by FairyTailWolf6)**

"You'll be fine Q," Santana said trying to reassure her girlfriend. "Besides I'll be right there with you the whole time."

"I know, I guess I just don't know what to expect. What's a gay club like anyway?" Quinn was unsure about tonight's activities. Dating Santana was her first step away from the straight and narrow she was used to walking and now she found herself being dragged into a gay club for the first time. She held tightly onto Santana's hand as she followed her into the dimly lit building.

As her eyes adjusted to the light Quinn took in her surroundings, it wasn't so different to the bars she normally went to, just a lot more girls, never a bad thing. As she followed Santana towards the dance floor her gaze lowered to watch Santana's ass as she moved through the crowd; it was hugged nicely by a form fitting black dress that showed off her impeccably fit body and illustrious curves. The crowds seemed to part for Santana; not going unnoticed by Quinn. She knew her girlfriend had a way with people, its partly what had Quinn switching teams. Santana stopped in the middle of the dance floor and pulled Quinn towards her until they were back to front, Santana grinding her hips on Q's ass and running her hands up and down her body. She loved the feeling of Quinn; it sent electricity through her entire being. Santana couldn't believe that Quinn was finally hers, not after pining after the gorgeous, seemingly straight girl for so long.

"As hot as this is getting me we can't leave before the night has begun. I might go get us a drink." Santana told Quinn, lips against the shell of her ear to be heard over the music.

"No, let me."

Santana obliged, sensing Quinn was feeling more at ease in her surroundings and happy that she was willing to venture off on her own. She continued to dance to the beat of the music, never one to shy away just because her dance partner had momentarily left. Feeling hands on her waist she was about to turn around and comment on how quick Quinn had made it to the front of the queue but the face she met was not Quinn's. It was a moderately attractive brunette who, in Santana's opinion, wore a little too much make up and overdid the definition of 'slutty'.

"You are by far the hottest girl in this club!" The brunette said to Santana.

"Thanks, my girlfriend thinks so!" Santana replied, hoping to drive the point home.

"So you don't want to dance then?" The brunette said pouting. Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes at the ignorance of this girl.

"What part of girlfri..." But Santana's words failed to come out when she caught sight of Quinn at the bar. Quinn had their drinks in her hands but was making no effort to come find her. Instead, a redhead was draped all over her, running her bony fingers up and down Quinn's arm and flirting with her as if she had no idea what subtlety was. Santana could only see red. First Quinn was nervous about being here and now she was letting this stranger take what was clearly hers.

"Fine. One dance." Santana said, letting her jealously drive her actions.

The brunette may have been confused by Santana's change of mind but she didn't show it. She took the opportunity to get right up on Santana, sliding one of her legs in between Santana's thighs and looping her hands around her neck. Santana had to admit the girl wasn't shy and she did have some moves but besides the sexual nature of the dancing the brunette didn't have the effect on her that Quinn did. Quinn could have her moaning within seconds of her touch just because she was Quinn. She was about to tell the girl to take a hike, realising games was not the way to assure Quinn that she'd made the right decision in dating her, but someone beat her to it.

Santana watched on in surprise as the brunette was dragged back by her hair. She looked into Quinn's eyes seeing nothing but rage as she pushed this girl around and yelled obscenities at her until the girl rushed away through the crowds. Quinn came back to stand in front of Santana, anger still evident, she grabbed roughly at Santana's arm and dragged her out of the club and into the back alley. Santana was preparing for a fight, preparing her apology; she was not expecting what came next.

Quinn pushed her hard up against the brick wall, repeatedly. Santana didn't fight back; she let Q get it out of her system. She could sense the internal debate going on in Q's pretty head as to what to do about the situation. She loved the conclusion her girlfriend came to. Quinn launched herself into Santana, her tongue immediately finding refuge in Santana's mouth. Between kisses Quinn was mumbling about the brunette bitch and other things that Santana almost laughed at but knew she had to stop herself for fear of only upsetting Quinn further.

Quinn pulled at the fabric of Santana's tight dress and bunched the fabric up to rest higher than the girl's hips. With newfound access Q reached into Santana's soaked underwear and wasted no time in inserting three fingers into San's tight pussy. Quinn was certain to get her revenge on San for causing her to feel this possessive. Santana swore and her hit head on the brick wall at the sudden pain coursing through her body. It didn't take long though before she began to adjust to Quinn inside of her and her hips rocking forward to meet Quinn's thrusts. She knew she wouldn't last long, a jealous Quinn having quite the effect on Santana's arousal levels.

"Who do you belong to Santana? Who?" Quinn husked into her ear as she bit at her neck and collarbone, bringing San to new heights of pleasure.

"Y-you" Santana stuttered. Quinn was the only one who could ever turn her into a blabbering mess. She struggled getting her words out as she found herself seeing stars and losing all sense of stability. "I'm yours."

"You're damn right!" Quinn said adamantly, bringing Santana to climax with a few final thrusts. She was satisfied as Santana crumbled into her arms. No slutty brunette would have made her girlfriend cum that hard.


	16. More Rivergron

**Wonderful followers! Another Rivergron today-there's really no order to this, just depends on which characters suit the storyline I'm working on. Some of you like Dantana and not Quinntana and some the reverse so I'm doing my best to appease! But hopefully there's still something you can get from these oneshots x**

**#16****-Dianna and Naya**

As Dianna entered the jazz club an all too familiar sultry voice struck her. She let go of her boyfriend's hand as she ventured to an area she could see the stage. Sure enough on stage was her old friend Naya Rivera. What she was doing in a low key club like this Dianna wasn't sure, but she had no doubts as to the fact that Naya looked and sounded impeccable.

Spotlight resting on her, Naya looked stunning. She commanded the stage, as usual, and Dianna's thoughts went back to the day Naya had sung Back To Black at McKinley. She had such a slow, seductive presence in her voice that sent chills through Dianna's body and sure enough goose bumps appeared on top of her skin. Dianna's boyfriend was trying to get her attention, to no avail, so she felt for his hand and blindly followed him to a table. She never let her eyes leave Naya.

As the night wore on Dianna wasn't sure that Naya had noticed her there in the crowd. Besides the stage though the club was fairly dark so Dianna tried not to feel offended that Naya hadn't sent a smile her way. Naya announced her last song and proceeded to perform an astonishing rendition of Billie Holliday's God Bless The Child. Not for the first time tonight Dianna's gaze lingered on the woman Naya had fully grown into it. She was the epitome of beauty tonight as she stood tall and sophisticated, dressed in a gold dress, and silently demanding the attention of everyone with her irresistible stage presence and charm.

When Naya and the band finished up Dianna was quick to drag her boyfriend over so that she could see her friend before she left. Naya was chatting to the band so Dianna hung around nervously just within Naya's peripheral vision. As soon as Naya's conversation was done she strode immediately to Dianna, as if she knew exactly who was waiting and why.

"Well I'll be damned! Dianna Elise Agron-what the hell are you doing here?" Naya asked, smile plastered across her face.

"Hello to you too Naya. I swear it's just coincidence, a lucky one at that, it was actually Rick here that chose the club tonight," Dianna said, motioning to the tall guy beside her.

Naya glanced at Rick, unfazed and a little surprised at the lack of affection and chemistry between the two. Dianna had never been the type to stay with a guy 'just cause'. She just nodded, as if it wasn't a big deal that after all these years the two just happen to meet again in such a setting, when really inside her heart was both inflated at the sight of Dianna again, and deflated at the fact she was here with some guy. She didn't have much time to size him up though as one of the sound guys came to have a few words with her. While in conversation Naya saw Dianna having a word with Rick before he leaned in to kiss her lips and walk away.

Dianna watched as Naya turned back towards her, not at all put off by the fact Rick had disappeared. She watched as a smile played at Naya's lips and her charm switched back on.

"So where has your friend Rick gone then Di?"

Dianna didn't miss a beat knowing Naya was insinuating a lot more than the word 'friend'. She knew Naya and she knew a covert insult when she heard it.

"I told him I had a headache. That I was only going to say goodbye to you and then make my own way back home so he may as well do the same."

"Is that so?" Naya inquired, smirk evident, as was the twinkle in her eye. "You know…" she began, running her finger down Dianna's bare arm, "…I have an excellent cure for that."

That was all that was needed to dissolve any good intentions on Dianna's part. If she was honest with herself she knew as soon as she saw Naya again where they would end up. Within twenty minutes the two girls were back at Naya's place, Naya carrying Dianna in her arms towards the bedroom.

"You really are quite chivalrous Miss Rivera." Dianna giggled.

Naya was serious and honest though in her reply. "I always told myself if I got a chance with you I would treat you like the lady you are. So here I am, carrying you across the threshold and laying you down so I can make love to you like you deserve."

Dianna paused, slightly shocked at the confession and the sweet words. How long had Naya been imagining this night for she wondered? She didn't need to give Naya a reply though as their first kiss conveyed everything. It was slow and sweet. Dianna took her time kissing Naya, not wanting to rush the evening. She held her face firmly but rubbed her fingers along Naya's cheeks delicately, appreciating the softness of her skin. Naya took hold of one of Dianna's wrists and pinned it back over her head against the pillow. She proceeded to kiss every inch of the creamy, pale skin, from Di's neck down to her stomach, removing clothes as necessary to reveal more of Dianna's gorgeous body. Dianna felt heat flood through her body. Each kiss burned with love and lust as Naya showed her how caring she could be. Naya looked up from Dianna's stomach, seeking permission to go further. Dianna eagerly nodded, not wanting any of this to end. Naya slowly pulled Dianna's underwear down her legs and off her ankles, discarding it somewhere on the floor behind her. She hesitantly dragged her fingers through Dianna's folds, unsure of Dianna's readiness for her. She was satisfied though by the pool of wetness she found there. Maybe Di did really want this as much as she did. Naya dipped two fingers into Dianna's entrance, moaning at the feeling of the tightness around them. Dianna could only mutter a few obscenities, to which Naya smirked; hearing her curse only spurred her on further. Naya curled her fingers as she pumped, and adding a pressure to Di's clit with her swirling tongue.

"That's it Nay…oh god that's good…don't stop…"

Naya didn't either. Not until Dianna knew how gifted Naya was. Naya brought her to the heights of arousal, before pushing her past the peak of consciousness as Dianna's orgasm exploded throughout her entire body. Her head collapsed into the pillow with the most satisfied smirk Naya had ever laid eyes on. Dianna's sex face was amazing. Naya brushed at the stray strands of hair on Dianna's face and kissed her forehead before lying next to her. It was minutes of silent bliss before Naya spoke.

"How's that head of yours?"

"Naya you know I never really had a headache, right?" Dianna stated, perplexed.

"Of course I do beautiful, but that won't stop me from trying my cure on them in the future."


	17. PR Dantana

**In continuation of last chapters musings I think my ultimate would be Santana with Dani but then Naya with Dianna, and then at least in my daydreaming Demi is still available ;)**

**Happy reading all! x**

**#17****-Santana and Dani**

Santana opened up the file on her desk and scrutinised the images. Yes her face was practically flawless; it was smooth and beautiful, showed both pain and triumph, and her eyes were piercing and radiant. Scanning the photos Santana concluded the girl could pretty much pull off any hair colour and yeah her smile looked kinda cute and cheeky. Under different circumstances she might have been attracted to the girl, pulled into the vortex that everyone else seemed to fall into. But the truth was Santana couldn't stand Dani Harper. She thought she was a self-righteous, spoiled superstar brat, and she was less than impressed when her file came across her desk as one of her new clients. Santana had been working in PR since finishing high school and her attention to deal, coupled with her stubbornness, made her excellent at her job.

There was a knock at her office door startling Santana who glared to look at the intruder. _Speak of the devil_. In her doorway stood a confident Dani, dressed in her ripped black jeans, casual t shirt, and a black beanie was pulled over her blue hair. Santana felt like her casual look and minimal make up was begging for Santana to change her mind about her, convince her she was just a regular girl, but that would not be happening, Santana had willpower and she would not crumble at the sight of a pretty girl.

"Hey uh I hope you don't mind my interrupting, they said I could just come on back."

Santana watched with scepticism, as Dani seemed to be somewhat timid in her approach into Santana's office. Before she got too close Santana closed the file, she did not need Dani thinking she was ogling photos of her or was another number on her fan list. She motioned to the chair opposite her.

"It's fine," she said with a little too much venom. "Just sit. So why is someone like you, not exactly new to the industry, switching PR firms?"

Dani could detect the irritation in Santana's voice but didn't speak of it, if Santana didn't like her that was fine, not everyone had to. But it did serve as a challenge she thought. The girl was beyond stunning after all.

"I was having issues with my previous place. They weren't exactly responsive to my wishes so I did what I had to do. I fired them and came here, and asked for the best damn publicist they had and I guess that's you."

"Cause you always get what you want right?" Santana seethed, rather unprofessionally. She scolded herself for speaking so outright but Dani held her own.

"No. Because when I pay for something I expect the service to be what I ask for, as does as any reasonable person. That's the whole point in spending the money. If you don't think you're up for the task though I will gladly take my business elsewhere…"

"Alright cotton candy no need to spit the dummy. I just want to make sure you can handle me. I'm not known for my subtlety or delicate approach. I get results but I do it my way." Santana was leaning back in her chair at this stage, assessing every move the girl in front of her made.

"Cotton candy? Seriously…that's the best you can come up with?" Dani chuckled loudly, only infuriating Santana more. Maybe Dani wasn't the dim-witted pop princess she had her pegged as.

"It's a hair joke….anyway…why don't you take a day or two to consider this arrangement before signing anything," Santana said as she picked the contract up from her desk and extended it to Dani.

Dani stood and took the contract from Santana, grazing Santana's hand in the process. There was a definite spark there and Dani only smiled down at Santana who raised her eyebrow and pointed towards the door. Yeah, Dani had her work cut out for her if she wanted to crack Santana.

"Is there anything else you need?" Santana said, urging Dani to leave her alone.

"I could think of a thing or two…" Dani said, biting her lip to mess with the girl. Sometimes she just couldn't help getting a rise out of people.

Santana just huffed in annoyance and waited until Dani left, shutting the door behind her as she went. _What the hell was that?_ Normally people feared Santana and her retorts, not Dani though, she seemed to relish in the tension, which really got under Santana's skin.

* * *

Santana was making her way out of the building to go to lunch when she heard a familiar voice in the lobby talking on the phone. Dani stood behind a pillar, out of sight, speaking kindly to whoever was on the other line.

"No you can cancel the rest of the interviews. She is definitely the one for the job. I can tell that she won't have a problem telling me when I'm wrong but I'm hoping she will also listen to my ideas about the honesty thing. No…I haven't budged on that. I still want to come clean about my past using…yes…it's the only way I can be true to my fans, and hey if I can help just one person in the process than its worth any fall out from critics."

Santana was stuck to the floor as she let these words wash over her. She hadn't heard too much about Dani's struggles but it made sense now that Santana's words wouldn't get under her skin. Dani was stronger than your typical person, she was an overcomer. What surprised Santana most was that her heart went out to the girl, having to find new representation just because you're trying to do the right thing, and people making it harder. She didn't know if even she was willing to be that open with people, ever.

"Fine Brad, yes she may well be attractive but…" Dani stopped and her eyes widened as Santana came into view. She quickly hung up the phone. Santana wore a smirk on her face, obviously overhearing that last bit, but there also seemed to be a softness about her that wasn't present in their earlier meeting. Dani liked it.

"I misjudged you. I don't apologise often but I'm willing to now. And if you're willing I'd really like us to both sign that contract and see what we can do together."

"Only if you don't call me cotton candy again," Demi announced, a cheeky smile tugging at her lips.

"I make no promises Miss Harper," Santana said teasingly. She put her arm on the small of Dani's back to guide her towards the elevators. That's when Dani felt it again, that spark, that exchange of energy, she just wondered how long it would be before Santana stopped denying it.

* * *

It was two months later. Santana and Dani had been working together night and day to get ready for this event. Dani was meant to be speaking at a fundraiser for mental health issues. What no one else knew was that she was also going to give her testimony and come clean to the public about what she'd been through. To say Dani was nervous was an understatement.

"I can't do this. What was I thinking? There's no way…" Dani said as she paced frantically backstage.

"Hey…hey," Santana said holding onto Dani's shoulders tightly so she was forced to listen. "You can do this. You are strong and you are brave. Those people will accept you for who you are; this is the best place you could possibly talk about your past."

"I don't know San," Dani froze at the word that had come from her mouth. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from, Santana," she said emphasising her full name.

"Listen its fine. I think working together 24/7 lately as put us past the formalities of our professional relationship. Do you know what else working together has done? It's shown me I was wrong about you. I thought you were some stuck up, get everything she wants, no talent…" the way Dani was eyeing her showed Santana she was not seeing the encouraging side of this speech. "No Dani I'm saying that's not who you are. You've shown me how real you are, how talented you are, how generous, kind, creative, thoughtful and caring you are. I never thought I'd be saying this but I actually kind of admire you."

Dani rested her hands on Santana's cheeks. This was the closest they'd ever been and yet Santana wasn't resisting. "That was sweet of you. But be careful, some people might hear that and think that you can actually stand me" Dani joked.

Santana couldn't tear her eyes from Dani's in that moment. There was a twinkle in them, as stupid as that sounded, and she was mesmerised. She placed her own hands on top of Dani's, intertwined them, and brought them down so they were resting between the girls' bodies.

"Well then I'd hate to think what they'd assume if they saw this..." Santana whispered before slowly moving in for Dani's kiss. Everything fell away at the first touch of their lips. Heaven, pure heaven, was all Dani could think. Santana, on the other hand, was scolding herself for wasting the past two months arguing when she could have been doing this the whole time.


	18. Dantana Blackout

**#18****-Santana and Dani**

Dani was just getting to the good part in the movie she was watching when the power blew. It was night time so she was left in complete blackness, and she wasn't the biggest fan of the dark. She'd moved to New York only last week and parts of the city still freaked her out. Dani sat still, cursing herself for not owning a flashlight or anything that would help her out in this moment. She was training herself to just breathe calmly when there was a light knocking at the door. Dani hesitantly walked towards it; hesitantly because she wasn't sure who was on the other side, and also because she didn't want to trip over any unforseen obstacles. She felt for the lock and chain and slid the door along its tracks revealing the visitor. Dani's eyes adjusted to the sight in front of her; a taller Latina than herself, illuminated only by the large candle she held between her hands. It was enough light though for Dani to see the girl was striking, most likely a model she thought.

"I hope I'm not bothering you, I just wondered if you might have a flashlight or something a little better than this," Santana said gesturing to her candle.

"Oh…uh no…you're actually better equipped than I am. I only moved in last week and haven't really bought myself anything. I'm Dani by the way."

"Right, sorry, Santana," she extended her hand out on instinct before realising Dani probably couldn't see it out of the light. "Well, you can share my candle if you like."

Dani laughed at Santana's cute sentiment and invited her in. Santana held onto Dani's forearm as they foraged their way to Dani's couch. Dani wasn't sure if it was just the cold from the blackout or Santana but she could feel the goose bumps rise along her skin at the girl's touch. They sat in silence, not really sure where to go from here. Dani spoke first.

"Normally I'd offer you the grand tour…but ya know?" She said pointing out the obvious.

"It's fine. Why don't you just tell me about yourself instead?" Santana had seen the girl when she was first moving in but felt like she would come off too forward and, if she was honest with herself, and been a bit of a chicken in coming over since then.

"Sure, but there really isn't that much to know. I moved here last week after getting kicked out of home. Turns out my parents are homophobes…"

"Y-you're gay?" Santana said, without the slightest bit of smoothness.

"Yeah. Was that too much too soon? I know we don't really know each other it just seemed like the beginning of the story…" Dani trailed off, fidgeting nervously with her hands in her lap. She hoped she hadn't just blown her first opportunity at making a friend in this new city.

"No need to worry. I see the appeal, girls are my thing too."

Dani prayed to God that Santana couldn't make out the blush rising up her cheeks.

"You must have quite the line of them waiting to get a chance with you, being so gorgeous and all, what are you a model?" Wow, she had not meant to say that out loud. That was definitely not something you say to someone you just met. Thankfully Santana seemed to find it endearing, even giggling at the girl.

"I've done some very low level acting work. And yeah, I get by all right. You'd know just the same though, being good looking doesn't save us from heartbreak. I just found out my girlfriend of two years cheated on me."

Dani was still analysing Santana's words. Was she insinuating that Dani was pretty? Surely not; not in comparison to the goddess that sat before her. And who would cheat on her; she was practically perfect! Just after Santana's big revelation though was not the time to ask about it.

"Oh. I'm sorry Santana. That sucks. I know we just met but if there is anything you need…just…I know it can be hard is all." Dani's heart ached for the girl and she wished there was something she could do to comfort her.

"Could you…could you maybe just lay with me for a bit? The hardest part has been missing someone just holding me, finding any comfort in this city is hard, and its not like there is much else for us to do while we wait for the power to come back on."

"Of course" Dani replied as if it were the most normal request in the world. She lay on her side against the back of the couch while Santana lay fully on her back close Dani's side. Dani draped her arm over the girl, trying to show her the comfort she sought. "Is this okay?"

"It's perfect Dani. When I close my eyes I can almost pretend everything is going to be okay. I can almost pretend someone still cares for me." Santana shut her eyes and released a breath it felt like she'd been holding since the break up, finally allowing herself to truly relax.

"I do care," Dani whispered, almost inaudibly. She wasn't even sure Santana had heard it.

Thoughts and feelings flooded Santana's mind at the girl's words. Without thinking through the consequences she wrapped her hand around Dani's neck and pulled her down into her, needing her kiss. Dani's whole body tingled at the kiss; she went from being cold to feeling like she was on fire. She knew Santana would probably take this from anyone right now but she was thanking her lucky stars it was her door Santana had knocked on.

The kiss became heated and needy. Needing a better position Dani adjusted herself, her knee accidentally coming into contact with Santana's core, causing Santana to moan into the kiss. Her horniness was really overtaking her now, urgently pushing her tongue into Dani's mouth and pulling at her hair. Dani was trying to be gentle about this, assuming that Santana needed love not sex, but the effect Santana was having on her was not helping her take it slow. Santana whimpered as Dani removed her lips, but Santana's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt Dani's tongue sucking at the nape of her neck. Something about being completely in the dark and Dani being a practical stranger was really helping spur her on. Santana's breathing got rigid quickly.

"Dani…oh God….Dani I want you so bad."

"Tonight you're going to know just how you deserve to be loved." They were big words Dani was saying, but Santana didn't feel overcome by the force of them, instead she pulled the girl in for another searing kiss.

Dani searched Santana's eyes for permission to go further but it was so hard to see in the dark, everything tonight was by touch.

"Santana, are you ready for me to…"

"Yes…please Dani…touch me." Dani didn't think she would ever tire of her name rolling off Santana's tongue like that. When she spoke it it sounded like pure lust.

Dani rolled her hips into Santana, causing her to moan out before she got to work. She fumbled at Santana's jeans, eventually getting the zipper down and sliding them down the girl's shapely legs. Crawling back up Dani licked at the material covering Santana's centre. Santana's head arched back, the glorious feeling ripping through her entire being. Her vocal performance was giving Dani plenty of encouragement. Santana could sense the pool of wetness she knew Dani would find when she removed her underwear. After a few kisses to the inside of her thighs Dani did just that. She discarded the underwear and grinned at the smell of Santana's sex. She didn't know if Santana could see her face but either way Dani was grinning ear to ear. She eagerly dove in licking at the juices and savouring the taste of each drop. She could feel Santana twitching underneath her and delighted in the curse words leaving Santana's mouth. Dani was overcome with desire for Santana. She wasted no time in plunging two fingers into the girl's entrance, feeling Santana's muscles tighten around them. Dani was quickly becoming aroused herself at the feeling of Santana's insides and the way they reacted to her touch. She had a feeling Santana needed more so as she continued to curl her fingers in and out she used her thumb to circle Santana's bundle of nerves. Santana couldn't help but cry out at the heights of pleasure she was feeling.

"Dani…" her voice was high and strained. "Oh Dani…don't stop…t-that feels, ah…so good."

Dani was an excellent multitasker and she was not going to waste her skills. She wanted this to be a night Santana would not easily forget. Her hand stimulating all of Santana down below Dani used her mouth to suckle and bite at Santana's neck again. Santana could barely keep consciousness at this stage. Her senses were in overdrive and she could feel her body coming dangerously close to the edge. She was whiny with need, she was sure she'd die if she didn't get a release soon. She needn't have worried though, within seconds her orgasm tore through her and her body was in a state of utter bliss. As if on queue the lights flickered back on. Dani looked up at Santana sheepishly, who could not wipe the smug look off her face. Assuming Santana had gotten what she needed Dani removed herself from atop Santana.

"Where do you think you're going?" Santana asked, reaching out to grab Dani's arm, preventing her from going anywhere.

"Oh, uh….the lights…" Dani began. Santana just shook her head at Dani's vulnerability.

"I do believe it's your turn," Santana said mischievously, pulling Dani down to the couch and flipping her onto her back.

* * *

**Reviews ALWAYS appreciated ;) x**

**I could even be swayed to post another chapter today**


	19. Quinntana

**#19-****Quinn and Santana (POV)**

I watched her as she talked to lots of people throughout the evening. The way she'd stand, the way she'd tilt her head back and laugh, the way she'd play with her hair; I couldn't help but bring my bottom lip between my teeth as I found myself inexplicably drawn towards every little thing she did. It was impossible not to stare, and it was certainly impossible not to get a little turned on.

Rachel was still animatedly talking to me about something or the other but I couldn't help but look past her, over her shoulder, where the blonde beauty stood. Beginning at her feet I took in her appearance appreciatively; her cute little black boots, her almost see-through black stockings, her hip-hugging simple black dress that came to her mid thigh, paired off with a cropped denim jacket. The girl knew how to dress herself to drive me wild that was for sure. It was as if she was gloating that she could dress conservatively but still look effortlessly sexy. It was when I focused on her face though that my breath would catch in my throat; she had a porcelain face with perfect features, and the deepest, most sparkling hazel eyes that ever were. I feel like I'd watched her enough tonight to know when she was enjoying herself, and right now she definitely wasn't. Some older guy was trying to chat her up, and it appeared he was failing miserably to charm her.

"Yeah yeah Rachel, that's terrible," I said not really listening as I patted her shoulder and began my march to the other side of the room.

I didn't know where my air of confidence had come from but I sauntered right up to the mysterious blonde goddess and kissed her cheek before she had time to register what was happening.

"There you are babe, I've been looking for you everywhere." I said affectionately as I held her gaze. I hoped she had the same feelings buzzing through her system I did when we made eye contact. It took me a moment to recover and remember why I'd come over here in the first place. Extending my hand to the guy and shaking it a little too forcefully, only to get my point across, I introduced myself.

"Santana…the girlfriend." I knew he could see the satisfied smirk of ownership on my face. Not that I owned the blonde, but man did I want to make her mine. He didn't give in to my games as easily as I expected him to though.

"Now that's hot. Mind if I watch whatever activities you two are about to get up to?"

The blonde rolled her eyes in disgust and I was sure I'd heard her huff at his arrogance. She waited for me to address him; I guess that was fair, I was the one to get us into this situation.

"The way I please a lady…well let's just say it's too much for even you to handle. I'd hate to emasculate you when you're faced with your own incompetency." I hardly had a chance to register the blonde's raised eyebrow before I took her wrist and removed us from the incredibly awkward conversation we'd found ourselves in. We didn't look back at the hopefully dumbstruck dumbass; instead I just pulled her into the first empty room we came across to catch our breath. When I looked at the blonde she had her arms folded and that sexy eyebrow of hers raised.

"What makes you so sure I'm into girls anyway?" She asked me. That was a fair point. I didn't know her sexual orientation, but neither did that guy so my plan still worked.

"Well I can go if you're not. I was just trying to help you out anyhow…" I told her as I turned my back to her and made my way toward the door we'd just come in through. She beat me to it though, cutting me off. She pushed her weight against the door to close it and I heard the door lock shut. When she turned back to face me I could see the lust in her eyes.

"You were the one who dragged me away from the party. You're not going anywhere."

I took that as all the permission I needed. I pushed her forcefully against the door, my hands resting on her neck as I kissed her hard. My arousal had been coursing through my system since I first laid eyes on her and it was definitely consuming me to the point of urgency. When I went about licking her bottom lip I heard my new favourite sound. Blondie's gasps and moans were heaven to my ears. Pleasing a lady had always been at the top of my list of priorities but now knowing how glorious her moans were I was determined to up my game. With my tongue finding its new home in her mouth my hand immediately fisted the fabric at the bottom of her dress. Her stockings were going to make this more of a challenge than my normally smooth self. She must have sensed my aggravation and urgency for she broke our kiss, tore down her stockings and underwear in one go, and then wrapped her arms tightly around the back of my neck and pulled me in for another searing kiss.

I wasted no time in doing what I'd wanted to do since I laid eyes on the girl; I made her mine by plunging two fingers into her centre and bringing her to a place she was at my mercy. My fingers were coated in her sticky wetness making them slide easily in and out of her. Her pussy was tight around my fingers and I delighted in the throaty humming that came from her as I rocked against her. My other hand brushed some of the stray blonde hairs from her face and held her chin.

"Hey Blondie, look at me," I husked. She reluctantly opened her eyes and her blown pupils searched my own. I continued, "Santana. That's the name you'll be calling when you reach your best orgasm yet."

She smirked, but nodded all the same as another thrust sent courses of pleasure through her body. With that acknowledgement I brought my thumb to her clit and began to rub expertly at her nub. Tracing the pattern I sensed brought her the most gratification I began to wind her up until she was ready to snap.

"San….San….that's it….oh god…" she was crying out. And then all the stimulation washed over her. "SANTANAAAA".

She fell forward into me and I held her tightly. When I felt her body relax I removed my fingers from inside of her. I went to wipe them on my top but she took a hold of my wrist and then proceeded to wrap her tongue around them, sucking from the base to the tips. I think I came just watching her in that moment. But then I couldn't help but begin laughing at the entire situation.

She looked at me with a mix of confusion and cheekiness. "What's so funny?"

"Just realising the hilarity of the situation. I really don't know you at all," I declared, realising I didn't know a thing about Blondie, including her actual name.

"Well you just proved you know my insides rather well I think."

_Touché. _


	20. Quinntana (prompt 6)

**#20****-Quinn and Santana**

**(Prompt by ThroughTheL00kingGlass who asked for the first time Quinntana sees each other after the non-wedding)**

"Q-Quinn…what are you doing here?" Normally Santana Lopez never stuttered, but when Quinn Fabray stood in her doorway for the first time since the non-wedding she couldn't help but feel nervous. See Santana and Quinn had engaged in some not-so-drunken sex after the ceremony. Both girls seemed to get pleasure from that night but Quinn had insisted it was a one off before she took off the next day to begin her internship. That was three months ago and the girls hadn't spoken since.

"I didn't realise I needed an invitation to see my best friend," Quinn remarked. Santana arched her eyebrow, _so they were still meant to be best friends after that night?_ Quinn may have had time to prepare for this moment but her arrival was an utter surprise to Santana so she felt she needed a little more time to adjust to the odd tension between the two.

"Right, of course…come in," Santana said as she watched Quinn enter the loft, suitcase in tow. "Here let me take that for you." Santana reached for the suitcase but instead just ended up just brushing Quinn's hand in passing.

"Uh-hh its okay," Quinn stumbled over her words at the touch, to which Santana quickly retracted her hand. "I suppose I can just crash on the couch for a few nights?" Knowing it was best she and Santana didn't share a room. That would only lead to a repeat of events and that was something Quinn couldn't afford, not when she had her fancy new preppy boyfriend. Yeah, maybe he didn't touch her in quite the same way Santana was able to but he was a safe and stable choice.

* * *

That night Quinn insisted that Santana show her the highlights of New York City nightlife. The girls, dressed to the nines, hit the best clubs Santana had discovered during her time in the city. Quinn had loosened up to how Santana remembered her; she knocked back a few shots at the bar before insisting they hit the dance floor. It only took a couple songs before the two found their natural rhythm, grinding closely on each other to the beat of the music. Quinn was even leading, grinding her ass into Santana's front. One minute it was like the two were in perfect sync and the next reality hit Quinn and before Santana's head could stop spinning Quinn was insisting she had a migraine and wanted to go back to the loft. Santana was well aware of what was going on. She could tell Quinn was conflicted; part of her wanted Santana and part of her scolded herself for that very thought. Well Santana wasn't about to wait around and play her games. She sent Quinn on home alone and made sure to find herself some late night fun in the form of a hot redhead.

* * *

The next morning Quinn was first up, the less hung over of her and Santana. She thought she'd thank Santana for letting her stay by getting a head start on breakfast. She was in the kitchen, dressed in boyshorts and an oversized tee, when she noticed a redhead with definite sex hair tiptoeing out of Santana's room. Quinn arched her eyebrow, the other girl oblivious to her presence. _So that's why Santana stayed out late? She just couldn't go one night without getting laid? Typical…_

Santana emerged minutes later, ruffling her hands through her dark locks. She smiled appreciatively at Quinn when the smell of pancakes invaded her nostrils.

"Yum. That smells delicious Q."

"Yeah well I thought you might need some calories after all your exercise last night," Quinn deadpanned as she slid a plate in front of Santana. Santana was quick to grab a hold of Quinn's wrist though before she could retract it.

"Jealous are we?" Santana wore that smug look all over her face as she looked up at Quinn, awaiting her reply.

"Please Santana. I thought we agreed that was a one time thing."

"Well two-time if we're going to be accurate. Or if we're going by the number of orgasms I gave you…" Santana released Quinn's wrist to start counting the times on her fingers.

"Okay we get it S! And no, I'm not jealous. I just figured you could have a little self control while I sleep on the couch in the next room."

Santana watched as Quinn immediately turned her back to her, beginning to wash up the bowls and whisk. Santana knew Quinn too well; she knew she was bottling her feelings up, letting her head rule over what her heart really wanted.

* * *

That afternoon, Santana had a small gig at a café that she'd committed to before she knew about Quinn's trip. She'd been trying to get noticed in order to eventually get a record deal but it was very slow beginnings. She was perched on her stool, setting up the height of her mic stand, when she noticed Quinn tucked in the corner and gave her a little wave. Quinn's ears perked up when she heard the two girls at the table behind her spark up a conversation about Santana.

"She's smoking hot. Do you think she was waving at me? I mean, I'm straight but I would totally go there. I bet she knows what a girl needs…" Quinn's jaw was grinding down in anger. She didn't like them talking about Santana when she was in earshot. She turned around, fake smiling at the girls.

"You're right, she is smoking hot and she does know what a girl needs. How do I know you ask? Well she's my girlfriend so how about you keep your wet dreams to yourself." Quinn lied, internally seething.

Santana caught sight of the altercation Quinn was engaged in but couldn't hear what it was about. She knew Quinn could hold her own, her HBIC attitude still very much present, but she was baffled as to what she would possibly have against two strangers. She made a mental note to ask her about it later before getting on with her set list.

* * *

Arriving back at the loft Santana was a few paces behind Quinn trying to catch her.

"I just don't see why you won't tell me what got you in this funk? You were in a perfectly fine mood before we left."

"Just drop it San." Quinn's voice was stern; Santana knew she wouldn't budge when she got like this; there was no use in pushing her.

"Fine. I'm going to go take a shower to relax. _You were great by the way San, you sounded really good_" she mocked Quinn as she went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

She was really good, Quinn thought, better than good. Her voice had only improved with maturity, whilst maintaining its sultry appeal. Quinn paced the living room back and forth, still having the same internal battle she had had for the past few days. Well longer than that if she was honest with herself. In one quick turn she headed to the bathroom and flung open the door.

"Quinn what the hell?!" Santana said as she tried to cover up her body. The clear glass shower wall was not going to hide anything.

"You win okay Santana. You win…" Quinn shouted, raising her arms in the air angrily.

"I win what…" Santana questioned. Her answer only came in the form of Quinn's tongue down her throat after she flung open the shower door. Santana moaned, in shock and in pleasure. She'd missed Quinn's touch and the effect it had on her. Q was familiar and yet new each time. Santana dragged her fingernails through Quinn's hair and down to the base of her neck sending chills through the girl's body. Quinn had a point to prove though and she would show Santana who was boss.

She pinned Santana against the tiles as the water continued to spray down over both of them. Quinn pulled at her clothes, but the fact that they were wet made them hard to remove so Santana happily obliged to help undressing the blonde. Once Quinn was just as naked as Santana she went back to work. Her knee found rest between Santana's thighs. Santana immediately rocked herself forward, trying to create some friction for her throbbing core. Quinn just tisk-tisked her and made her wait until she was willing. Santana threw her head back in defeat as she waited it out. Not that she didn't enjoy the kisses Quinn was peppering her body with but it was not enough. With thankfulness to the heavens Santana felt Quinn enter her with one finger and then two as she easily pumped them in and out. She hissed out, it had felt like a lifetime since her and Quinn shared such intimacy and she had longed for it since that night. Their two bodies together, so delicately intertwined, was intoxicating. They'd always had a certain tension, chemistry, in the air when they were together, but both girls relished this new outlet for it. Quinn slowly brought San to climax, delighting in the state of bliss that was written across Santana's face in the moments after.  
Yeah, Biff would definitely have to go…


	21. Dantana (so-so)

**#21****-Dani and Santana**

**(Ok so not entirely happy with this one but it was more therapy for me to write it out because maybe, just maybe this one takes from personal life a little bit…just not the end unfortunately haha :| )**

On this drizzly Thursday afternoon Santana went to visit her friend Dani. They'd become friends in high school, Dani coming in as freshmen when Santana was a sophmore. They'd formed a close personal friendship but Santana always found it had a slight push/pull dynamic to it. Sometimes Dani would react oddly to Santana's physical affection or back off when it seemed they were getting closer emotionally. Santana never quite understood it until the day Dani sat her down and opened up to Santana about her being gay. Santana hadn't minded, she didn't consider herself gay but she wasn't opposed to the thought of her friend with another girl. And all the little things made sense now; Dani had just been scared of Santana's reaction.

The girls were up in Dani's room and Santana was taking a look around. It had been a while since she'd been here. She was inspecting a map Dani had nailed on the back of her door when she felt the girl's presence behind her. Dani's breath on the back of Santana's neck sent tingles up her spine. When Santana turned around she was sandwiched between the door behind her and Dani's arm leaning up against the wall, blocking her in.

"Here," Dani said handing her a pencil. "It's your turn to mark the places you've been."

"Oh…ok," Santana stuttered, turning back around. She could still feel Dani close behind her and part of her wanted Dani to make a move on her; just pin her passionately to the wall and kiss her senseless. She wanted to know what Dani's lips tasted like just once. Instead she just marked the few places she'd travelled and that was it. She'd look back and realise that Dani was trying her best to be respectful and leave the ball in her court.

Later the girls found themselves downstairs in the kitchen for a snack. Dani had pulled a tub of ice cream from the freezer and just one spoon from the drawer. She hoisted herself up onto the counter with her legs hanging over as she opened up the tub. Santana stood in front of her, watching Dani curiously. Dani loaded up her spoon with the mint chocolate ice cream and offered it to Santana. Santana simply shook her head no, so she was forced to watch as Dani seductively placed it into her mouth, sucking it clean. Dani went about conversation as if she were unaware to the effect she was having on her supposedly straight friend.

"So the next tattoo I want…" she said slowly inching up her shorts to reveal her upper thighs, "is a feather that shifts into a flock of birds….right here" she said tracing her upper thigh with her fingernail, tracing the outline of it. Santana could only gulp in response. Dani's skin was so perfectly smooth and tanned and all she wanted was to reach out and touch. She almost did caress the girl's skin too if it wasn't for the unwelcome interruption. Dani's grandmother, who lived in the other part of the house, came through the door that joined the two living areas. She eyed the girl's sceptically and Santana couldn't help but suppress a giggle. The older lady just asked if everything was okay, obviously trying to decipher if there was something going on there, knowing her granddaughter's preference for girls. Dani simply assured her nothing was going on but the moment she retreated the girls couldn't help but buckle in half with uncontrollable laughter.

To avoid another interruption, not that there was much to interrupt to Santana's dismay, the girls withdrew back to Dani's room. They'd been friends for so long they didn't feel the need to every entertain one another with activities. Instead Dani was just going through tidying up some things in her room while Santana sat cross legged on the ground, flipping through Dani's old art books from school.

"D these are so good! I almost forgot what a downright talented freak you are," Santana said not looking up from the books. Dani smiled down at her, Santana had always been her biggest encourager and nothing had changed since high school.

"Thanks San. Take whichever sketches you want, I'll probably throw most of them anyway, I'm getting over them."

Santana held the book tightly to her chest. "You wouldn't dare." Dani just cocked her eyebrow at her. "I won't let you. I'm taking all of them, then one day I can say I knew you when…"

"You're such a loser," Dani joked as she joined Santana on the floor.

"Look who's talking…" was Santana's only comeback as Dani began to draw shapes in Santana's palm with her fingers. It was a simple touch but it was enough to comfort Santana and send butterflies to her stomach. It was always only Dani who could make her feel so much so quick.

The girls were both lying on the floor, Dani's hand still caressing Santana's. They didn't chat which gave Santana way too much time inside her own head. She wondered what it would like to be with a girl, to be with Dani more specifically. They'd always had a connection; it just took her longer to find out exactly how deep that connection went. It could be the best thing that ever happened to her or it could be the worst mistake and completely screw up their friendship. But it seemed Santana didn't have to worry, because as much as she was willing the other girl to, Dani never made a move to take things further. _What happened to Santana Lopez the HBIC? _Santana thought to herself. If she wanted something she was never hesitant in the past to just take it, so what stopped her now. Well, besides utter humiliation and rejection. She pushed those thoughts aside though as she rolled her body over and onto Dani's. Dani fluttered her eyes open at the feeling and found herself looking into Santana's chocolate brown orbs, they were enticing that was for sure. Dani studied Santana's face, certain she knew what Santana was getting at but trying to ascertain if she was truly ready for what she was asking. If Dani were to start she was sure she wouldn't be able to stop herself, not if she had the Latina goddess at her mercy. Santana continued to move things along though, initiating their first kiss. It was slow, both girls taking the time to adjust to the development and the intoxicating heat they found inside each other's mouths. When Dani was sure Santana was in this as much as she was she draped her fingers down her back and found rest on Santana's ass. She kneaded at her and urged the girl closer to her body and further into her kiss.

"Dani…" Santana said pulling back for air and looking into the girl's eyes. "I don't exactly know how to please you….but oh god do I want to…"

Dani smiled at the girl. She didn't know how Santana could get so insecure around her, but she found it very endearing. Dani halted all sexual touch to emphasise her next point. "Santana, you don't need to do anything you're not ready for you hear me? I am not going to push you for anything. How about I go about showing you some things and then you can decide if you're ready? And San…tell me if at any stage you need me to stop."

"Oh I don't think that's going to be an issue D, but if you need me to promise then I will."

Santana felt a new side of pleasure as Dani went about removing her clothes and kissing every inch of skin that was revealed as a result. Santana had never known herself to be so vocal during sex but she couldn't help the moans and gasps that escaped as Dani's touch sent shockwaves through her. Dani took her time mapping the girl's body, discovering the sweet spots, and indulging in the beauty of Santana's naked form. Dani wanted to be sure Santana was truly 'ready' for what came next but she was pleasantly surprised when she dragged her fingers through Santana's folds.

"You…you're so wet," Dani husked out, surprised by the shaky voice that came out.

Dani waited for a reply but surmised that Santana didn't trust her voice when her body was under the control of someone else like this. Santana just coaxed Dani along with the way her body was writhing at her touch. Dani eased into Santana with just one finger and was rewarded with Santana's nails digging into her back in a state of heightened pleasure. Dani was certain in that moment she would never enjoy making love to someone as much as she would to Santana, her long time friend and confidant. Somehow having the older girl as the inexperienced one, with Dani in charge, really turned Dani on. She wanted to show Santana a vast array of new things today. Santana was tight around Dani's finger though so she kept it to just one finger thrusting in and out of San. The way she curled her finger inside her though was doing unimaginable things to Santana. Santana's breath hitched in her throat with every pump and her chest heaved dramatically as she tried to control her breathing. Dani was making that an impossible task though as she swiped at her engorged clit, finding just the right pressure to make Santana squirm most. Sensing Santana wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, and taking indeed a lot of satisfaction from that fact, she kissed Santana senseless as she brought her to climax. Dani wanted this to be more than a quick release or experiment for Santana; she wanted her to feel loved and safe. If this would be Santana's only time with a girl, or their only time together Dani wanted to treat it right, Santana deserved that much. Dani held her as Santana found her way back to consciousness.

"Mmm, so that's what I've been missing out on," Santana whispered into Dani's ear. Both girls were far past contentment, instead finding rest in a state of bliss. "And now it's the student's turn I believe."

Dani didn't have a chance to placate Santana; the girl was on a mission to pay Dani back. Dani let go of all thoughts, knowing that even if Santana's nerves got the better of her and it wasn't technically good, it would still be perfect.


	22. SQD (prompt 7)

**#22****-Dani, Santana and Quinn**

**(Guest prompt for threesome, Dani GP!)**

This was the first time Dani had accompanied Santana to one of her Glee reunion parties since the two had begun dating. She'd met Kurt and Rachel but was yet to meet the rest of the gang. Dani was in the kitchen at the loft, helping herself to a drink from the fridge, when a blonde entered and seated herself on the counter.

"So you must be Santana's girl….Dani right?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah…and you are…?" Dani questioned, trying to remember the many names Santana had run by her.

"Quinn."

Dani's interest was immediately at an all time high. She felt a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Ahh, so you're the one she slept with at the non-wedding?"

"The one and only" Quinn said, remembering that night with fondness but still respecting Santana's new relationship. She had no reason not to like this Dani girl; she seemed pretty chill by Quinn's standards.

"You know she always said you were the best sex a straight girl had given her." Dani wasn't one for jealousy or games. She knew Santana loved her, and she definitely knew that she liked the extra package that Dani had between her legs.

"Well that's Santana, gotta keep her on her toes. But I bet you know that better than anyone."

"That I do. And I'm beginning to see why she had a blonde phase for so long. You are gorgeous." Dani said, rubbing some of Quinn's hair between her fingers. "In fact…I had an idea…"

* * *

"Quinn where the hell are you taking me?!" Santana questioned.

"God you never did learn patience did you?" Quinn fired back. She had a firm grip on Santana's wrist and was pulling her quickly behind her to match her fast pace. When it became apparent that they were headed towards the bedroom Santana knew she had to speak up.

"Listen Q, I appreciate that you can't keep your hands off me but I'm in a relationship. Dani is amazing and I would never cheat on her."

Quinn swung open the door before them, "No one is asking you too San."

Santana's jaw was on the floor. Laying before her on the king size bed was her girlfriend, crooking her finger and insisting the two girls join her where she lay.

"Uhhh…" was the only thing Santana could mutter.

"You were right Dani. I think she likes her surprise," Quinn smirked, pushing Santana down on the bed. Dani held her in place by wrapping her legs around the waist of her seated girlfriend. She immediately started nipping at her earlobe, knowing it would drive her wild. Quinn took her place, sitting on Santana's lap, and began sucking at her neck.

Santana's senses were in overdrive, her mind was whirling and her heart racing. The arousal shooting through her stopped momentarily though as both girls halted their actions. She knew it was too good to be true, some type of sick joke they thought they'd play out. But Quinn and Dani only went about removing their clothing, tantalising slowly giving Santana quite the show. Santana's chest was heaving just watching the two beauties before her. She knew her pupils would have blown by now; it was impossible to just keep her eyes in her head at the sight. As Quinn lay Santana down fully Dani helped her out of her clothes. Now all three of the girls were completely void of clothing and Quinn couldn't help but cast an appreciating glance at Dani's member. Knowing her place Dani went about straddling Santana's hips. Santana could feel Dani's dick against her but the girl didn't seem willing to satisfy Santana's desires so easily. Instead Dani beckoned Quinn to her and tasted the girl's kiss for the first time. Dani was surprised by how much she enjoyed it, sure it was different to Santana's but it was still sweet and passionate. Santana was overwhelmed by everything that was happening. She was sure if she had ever seen her girlfriend kiss someone else she would be jealous but in this moment all she could feel was horny. The pool of wetness between her legs was building up and she would soon have to sort that out herself if she had to but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Dani's tongue in Quinn's mouth and Quinn's fingers at Dani's nipples. Dani had always had a thing about her breasts and Santana could feel as Dani got more turned on the harder her dick became against Santana's abdomen.

Quinn was the one who broke the kiss. She looked at Dani with a look of pure lust, but then nodded as confirmation to go on with their plan. Quinn moved upwards on the bed, reaching for scarves to tie Santana's wrists to the headboard with. Normally Santana could not stand being so submissive but tonight she thought she'd make any exception necessary to get off. With Santana concerned about the makeshift handcuffs Dani surprised the girl by thrusting her dick into the girl's pussy, hard. Santana cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as her entire body thrust forward into the feeling. All the skin on skin contact in the room was creating a fire all over Santana's body. Normally Dani on her own was enough for Santana to come easily but as Dani did her usual thrusting Quinn was at work on Santana's breasts. She lay on her side next to Santana and teased her nipples with her fingertips before taking one of the nipples into her mouth. Santana moaned loudly, sure that she wouldn't last long tonight. Dani only smirked as she rode Santana faster, the girl eagerly matching her thrusts with upward rolls of her hips.

"That's it babe." Dani coaxed Santana on. "Focus on the pleasure."

"It's…it's too much," Santana whined. Feeling the burn through her body. Surely her body couldn't take so much. But neither girl let up. Dani only pushed into her harder and speedier, her dick completely stretching Santana out. And Quinn, well she always was an expert with her hands. Her delicate fingers were mapping Santana's upper half and leaving fire in their wake. When she finally made it up to Santana's face Santana wished she had use of her hands to pull Quinn in. Quinn hovered over Santana's lips, relishing the power she had in this moment. Santana huffed when Quinn didn't give her the satisfaction she desired. Quinn just laughed at the stare down Santana was giving her. When the wait almost became too much Santana felt Quinn's lips on hers and her tongue invading her mouth all at once. Damn the girl didn't miss a beat. Her tongue felt warm and needy against Santana's. Santana felt her eyes roll back in her head and her whole body begin to clench.

"Cum for us babe. Show Quinn that hot cum-face she's been missing." Dani insisted.

Santana was close too. Dani continued to roll her hips into her, making sure to repeatedly hit her sweet spot until Santana could no longer hold on. Her body seized up as she cried out in ecstasy. Dani came straight after, releasing her seed into Santana. She was surprised she'd been able to hold off that long. Watching Quinn help bring her girlfriend to the edge like that, well she never thought she'd enjoy sharing Santana quite that much.

As Santana's centre loosened and Dani was able to slide out Quinn came back down the bed to meet Dani. Dani was surprised to find Quinn's lips on hers again and she involuntarily moaned out in pleasure.

"Thanks for sharing her with me tonight Dani. And you…" she said stealing another kiss, "you're quite impressive yourself."

Santana could only lay still, her hands still tied up and her body not yet recovered, and listen to the two girls converse.

"So, how often do these reunions happen anyhow?" Dani pondered.


	23. Dantana (prompt 8)

**#23****-Dani and Santana**

**(Guest prompt for Jealous!Santana, and I was told to make sure it was hot so hope I've done ok)**

"She's just so irritating, trust me on that D. No explanation I give will do her annoying nature justice, she just rubs me the wrong way."

"Not like the way I rub you," Dani smirked.

Santana just rolled her eyes. They were on their way to a lunch with some of the glee kids and Santana was trying to explain to her girlfriend not to engage in conversation with Sugar. Dani always seemed to see the best in people, Santana loved that, but not if that person was Sugar, she didn't want to have to talk to her any longer than was necessary. As Santana pulled her car up to the curb the two girls got out, intertwined hands, and walked into the diner.

Santana made sure to introduce Dani around to the gang; she didn't want her to feel left out or like a plus one. When Dani was talking guitar with Puck and Sam Santana felt comfortable enough to go catch up with Quinn and Britt. The Unholy Trinity spent twenty minutes laughing and joking about old times and the crazy things Sue Sylvester tried to make them do before Santana thought to check on her girl. Looking around the room she saw Puck and Sam still talking, but her girlfriend was absent. And then the heinous noise hit her eardrums; Sugar's overstated laugh echoed out throughout the diner. Santana saw red. There, sitting across from each other, were Dani and Sugar having a good ol time it appeared. Santana was well aware of Sugar's lack of boundaries and casual take on other people's relationships so she was not impressed to see Sugar twirling her hair around her finger and cracking jokes.

"San…San what's wrong?" Brittany asked waving her hand in front of Santana's unsettling gaze.

"She….she's…." Santana stuttered. Now the girls knew something was wrong. Santana Lopez was not one to stutter. The girl's followed Santana's gaze and took notice of the scene playing out in front of them.

"I wouldn't worry San, Dani seems to be enjoying herself," Quinn commented.

"That's exactly why I'm worried," Santana huffed.

Santana had thought she had made it perfectly clear how she felt about Sugar, and therefore how Dani should feel about her too. And, oh god, did Sugar just touch Dani's bracelets? No, this would not do. No one else touched Santana's things, especially her girlfriend, without her permission. And permission was certainly not extended to a floozy like Sugar. Santana could not watch any more. Her hands clenched at her side she walked past the blondes and towards the table where Dani sat. Dani looked up as Santana approached with her dazzling smile as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Hey babe, having a good time?" Dani asked, while Sugar just ignored her appearance there altogether.

"Yeah but you know me, I missed my girl," Santana said to both girls, staking her claim and shuffling Dani along so she could sit next to her. She then whispered only to Dani, "you think you can make me jealous and get away with it do you." Dani could only gulp and look back at Sugar, as if to remind Santana they were not alone. Santana felt the smile tugging at her lips; Dani was dreaming if she thought that that was going to help her now.

"So Sugar, what were you and my girlfriend chatting about?" Santana asked. Dani just eyed her curiously; surprised she would bother to make conversation with the girl she'd spent all morning complaining about. It was when she felt Santana's hand run higher and higher on her thigh that she figured out her game. Dani made an attempt at holding Santana's hand and keeping it in just one place but Santana was too strong for her. Santana's hand escaped the grip and continued to tease Dani.

"Oh well just about my gymnastics career, and how that requires me to be super flexible," Sugar rambled. Santana would've groaned and probably hit her head on the table under normal circumstances, but in the moment she really couldn't care less what was coming out of her mouth.

Santana discreetly pulled the tablecloth closer to their end so that it covered any indiscretions that might happen in the next few minutes. Dani held up the conversation with Sugar as best she could but it was becoming increasingly harder as she felt Santana's fingernails scratching just above her panty line. She thought Santana would have her fun, tease her for a few minutes, and then they'd sort this out in a bathroom somewhere. She definitely did not think Santana was as spurred on by jealousy as she was. Dani was wrong. Santana slid her hand past the elastic of Dani's leggings and underwear in one go and came into contact with her wet heat. Dani hissed out at the sudden touch. Sugar only eyed her curiously for a second before she continued another of her gymnastic stories. As Santana continued to play in Dani's fold she felt Dani grasp desperately at her thigh in an attempt to hold herself together and release some of the tension she was feeling. It was hard for Dani not to react to Santana's touch; it always drove her completely wild. Dani bit down on her lip, hard enough to really hurt, when she felt Santana enter her with two fingers without much warning. She would kill Santana for what she was putting her through. Santana, not even looking at Dani's face, could sense the internal battle she was having. Santana just continued to thrust in and out of her at Dani's perfect pace. She knew by now Dani's clit would be well worked up so she made sure to flick it a few times with her thumb. As she did she watched Dani's face, she couldn't miss this reaction, and sure enough Dani was biting at her cheeks in an attempt to stay silent and composed. Santana could see past the front though, she could see Dani was suffering from the sheer pleasure coursing through her system. Santana was definitely having fun; being the dominant one always took her to her own sense of a high. Having this effect on Dani too always brought her unimaginable joy; she loved her girlfriend and counted her lucky stars everyday for someone so beautiful. Seeing Dani's almost watery eyes though Santana knew she had to play her game a little fairer, you know, give Dani a small break. She leant over and whispered in her ear, making sure her tongue touched the shell of it.

"Now, you can keep talking to your new best friend and I can make you cum so hard you scream so loudly everyone in this diner will know what I do to you…or….you can say goodbye and I'll give you your finish in private."

Dani interrupted Sugar mid sentence, much to Sugar's disappointment. "I'm so sorry Sugar but we really must be going, important things to do…" Dani said urging Santana up from her seat and out the door. She knew the way Santana worked her magic there would have been no way she could've kept quiet.


	24. Daya continuation

**#24-****Demi and Naya **

**(Alright willing to make an exception and do a continuation of Chapter 2 after requests. Hope this does it justice!)**

Naya knocked on the door of Demi's dressing room and opened the door just enough to poke her head in. The two had been seeing each other for the past two weeks but with Demi's recent break up as well as her hectic schedule the girls hadn't really discussed what it was exactly they were to each other.

"You asked to see me?" Naya said as she caught sight of the singer in front of the mirror. Demi turned around smiling and made her way over to Naya.

"Mmm I did, I missed you…" Demi drawled as she pecked Naya on the lips and puller her inside by her collar. "I missed these lips of yours," she said as she continued to connect their lips in a series of sweet kisses. Demi noticed Naya's hands were behind her back the whole time. "What's behind your back Naya?"

Naya was about to show Demi when she noticed a large elaborate bouquet of colourful flowers on Demi's vanity. They were surely worth a lot of money and Naya hadn't remembered signing for the delivery.

"Who are the flowers from Dem?"

"Oh those…" Demi said taking a quick look back at them, "they're from Trey."

Demi could see the look of total dejection wash over Naya's face. She understood the extent of her disappointment when Naya shyly brought what she'd been hiding into view. In Naya's delicate hands was a cute bunch of daisies, wrapped in brown paper and twine. Naya could only look down at her feet, embarrassed by her obviously inferior show of affection.

"Hey now," Demi said as she placed her hands on Naya's cheeks and brought her face up so she could look into the girl's eyes, "these are way better, you know why? They're from you. Trey is just freaking out because he doesn't know anything other than him and I being an 'us'. But that's over, I swear Naya, it's over. As for these…" she said prying the daisies out of Naya's grip, "these are perfect. Thank you beautiful girl."

Demi went and lay the daisies down right in the middle of the vanity, as if they were on show, she then proceeded to pick up the bouquet Trey had sent and drop it into the rubbish bin. Naya wiped at a tear as she watched Demi.

"You didn't have to do that for me. I'm just being a baby. I guess I don't like thinking he can give you so much more than I can."

"Naya you don't have to feel insecure about him. He is a part of my past." Demi led Naya to the couch where they both took a seat. She reached out for Naya's hands and held them as she rubbed her thumb over the soft skin soothingly. "I should have thrown them out when I got them anyway, because he didn't treat me right and no late effort is going to change that. You were the one that helped me see that."

"I guess it's just hard to fathom that you, stunning celebrity rock star, want to spend time with me."

"Well you better believe it Naya. You're much too sweet to go around thinking you don't deserve me. I do want to spend time with you. Time talking, and laughing and…" she proceeded to kiss Naya's left cheek and then right cheek, "…doing things like this." Naya moaned involuntarily as Demi's lips marked a trail down her neck and along her collarbone. They hadn't had the chance for much alone time since their first kiss and Naya had forgotten just how one touch from the girl ignited her very being. Demi's hands moved to Naya's waist as she continued to suck at her skin, wanting to leave a mark so Naya would be forced to look at it and remember how Demi had a hold over her, she was cheeky like that. Before things could get too heated Naya's alarm went off. She checked what it was about as Demi went about her mission of ravishing her assistant.

"Demi you've got to go. They're waiting for you. Opening act finishes in five," Naya told Demi as she attempted to remove her from her body. Demi just looked up at her, devilish sparkle in her eyes.

"Or…I could miss the show and keep working on this," she said as she peppered a few more kisses onto Naya's clavicle, dangerously close to her cleavage. Naya had to breathe out deeply and recollect her thoughts.

"For the sake of both of our jobs I'm going to have to decline that ridiculously…hot…offer of yours. But I will walk with you," she watched Demi pull another of her mischievous faces "only to make sure you actually go," she finished, poking her tongue out at the adorable performer.

"Fiiiiine you party pooper," Demi said defeated. She handed Naya back her clipboard and the two walked together until they reached the side of stage, just out of sight, while the opening act finished up.

"I was thinking…" Demi began.

"NO! No more thinking cheeky," Naya scolded as she poked the girl in the ribs.

"No not that. Well…not only that. I was thinking I'd really like to come off stage tonight and meet up with my girlfriend."

Naya glanced awkwardly at her clipboard. _Is this why they hadn't discussed the nature of their relationship? Was Demi already seeing someone else? Did Demi think Naya was just going to go along with an open relationship? _Demi could see the thoughts buzzing around in Naya's head, the worry on her face, and as endearing as she found it she knew she had to settle the matter.

"No, what I'm saying is…Naya, will you officially be my girlfriend?"

Naya's eyes lit up, in excitement and in shock. Demi Lovato wanted her to be her girlfriend. Did life get any better than this? Probably not. She flung her arms around Demi's neck and kissed her passionately. "YES" she practically screamed out, though no one else would have been able to hear over all the noise. Naya's legs couldn't help but go a little weak as she watched Demi begin her set that night with a smile plastered on her face and a little extra kick in her step. Yes, this job definitely had its perks.


	25. Sweet Rivergron

**#25****-Dianna and Naya**

(**I just wanted something slow and sweet for a change. Also now on top of college work I also have to serve for jury duty so if my daily updates become every second day or so please be patient-wish I had more time! x)**

**Dianna POV**

The sunlight felt blinding as it tore through the curtains and lit up the room, letting me know morning was upon us. I let out a slight groan as I stretched my arms outwards and flipped over in the bed to see my other half. Tucked delicately in amongst the crisp white sheets was my Naya.

I didn't hesitate in reaching out and running my fingers through her hair. I knew she loved it and it was a soothing way for her to wake up. As I waited for her to stir I admired her flawless caramel skin, and strong but beautiful features. Her eyelids slowly flickered open with a sigh, and underneath her deep brown eyes were revealed. They studied my face as she came to terms with waking, and my heart swelled as recognition turned into contentment.

"Have I told you how much I love waking up to you?" She husked, still finding her voice.

"Only every day since we moved in together. But I'm willing to hear it another time or two," I joked.

It really was like waking up from a dream to another dream, but better because it was reality. This stunning Latina was mine when I went to bed, and mine when I woke up. Even though I'd quit Glee long before Naya we had stayed in constant contact; like magnets we couldn't seem to stay apart. Eventually our casual catch ups turned to dinner dates, they turned to movie nights in with wine and cuddling, and the wine took us to a place where we weren't scared to tell each other just how deep our feelings ran. It had been a wary journey, from friends to lovers, but every obstacle and every learning curve only made us realise our relationship was worth it, that there was really something there. I quickly found myself loving every little thing about her; the way she sung with such vulnerability, the tight grip she'd hold my hand with when she sensed my nerves were getting the better of me, the cheeky little notes she'd leave around the house for me to find, the cute little giggle of hers that would soon turn into howling laughter, the way she'd been nervous in front of the mirror at home but then so strong and sexy when the paparazzi were at an event, and probably most importantly, the love and care she'd show not just her friends but every single person we came across. I don't think she'll ever know how much I admire that, how much I adore her, but I was willing to tell her every day for the rest of our lives. I wasn't about to be one of the idiots in her past that had let her slip through their hands.

As I caressed her face and ran my fingertips along her perfectly sculpted cheekbones I realised once again what a goddess she was. I could touch her skin, look into her eyes, and hold her in my arms forever and it still wouldn't be long enough. I ached for her. I wanted to spend every moment with her, share every experience, even the most routine.

"I was thinking we could go down to the bakery and get coffee and something for breakfast, unless you had other plans."

"Oh I certainly had other plans," she told me, smirk evident on her face. That was my Naya, undeniable in every way.

**Naya POV**

I'd never known anyone as perfect as Dianna. I wasn't blind though, I knew she had flaws, but it was as if our strengths and weaknesses were perfectly matched, that together we truly made sense. There was no disputing her beauty either. Ever since I first laid eyes on her on set, a shy actress in a matching cheerleading outfit to my own, I knew my heart was done for. Her golden blonde locks were braided on the side into a dainty ponytail and I remember not being able to catch my breath when I drowned in her deep hazel eyes. It took me a long time to broach the subject of harbouring feelings for her but the more I saw and heard of her I knew I couldn't bare anyone else having her as I wished to. Now, staring into her still shining hazel eyes and telling her I had plans for her that trumped breakfast, I knew I could love her more completely than anyone else in this world. Dianna was her own woman; sexy, smart and sophisticated, and that really turned me on. We had a very healthy, heated sex life, but right now I wanted to treasure her and value all that I loved about her, not just her body.

"You are my everything," I whispered before leaning forward and capturing her lips. She hummed into the kiss and I let my hands wander into her hair and my nails massage her skull. The kiss was slow, we weren't rushed, and it was sweet and gentle and reminded me of the early days of our relationship. We were both naked from last night's escapades so when I inched myself closer to hers and our bodies came flush against one another I moaned loudly into the kiss. Dianna always did that to me, made me feel like I was on fire, burning in the most glorious of ways. Dianna shifted from her side to her back, her hands wrapped around the small of my back, pulling me with her so that I was on top of her. I felt my body fit perfectly into the dips of her curves; we were truly made for one another. The way Dianna looked at me now my heart couldn't help but skip a few beats. Laying underneath me, no make up on and her hair splayed about the pillow, she was perfect to me. It's like I was overwhelmed with all that she was to me but not being able to get enough of her at the same time. She'd made my heart fragile, depending so deeply upon her love to make me feel whole. It was both beautiful and scary. I couldn't wait any longer. I trailed my fingertips across ivory skin, through the valley of her breasts, her taut abs, and down to her centre. I stroked the folds, coating my fingers in her wetness, not wanting my entry to be harsh or forced. When Dianna's breathing and whining told me she was ready I entered her with two fingers. I caressed her insides slowly; savouring the exploration and the moans it earned me. Dianna's fingernails scratched at my shoulder blades as she searched for more friction. I made sure then to rock my hips into hers for a greater level of satisfaction as I pumped at a faster rate, building up my love's state of arousal. I watched on as her eyes clenched shut and her head tilted back against the pillow. Her hands moved from my back to grip the sheets as pleasure took control of her body. She was at my mercy but I wouldn't play any games, not with her body and not with her heart; she trusted me too much for that. I lovingly brought her to climax, fully satisfied myself by the desperate way she cried out my name. Our foreheads came to rest against one another and I could feel a slight sheen of sweat from the workout. As our eyes met and held contact we couldn't help but share the smile we reserved for one another. We knew and understood each other, and that just made our love all the more real. "I'm yours…always," she told me sweetly. I just kissed the tip of her cute button nose and nodded before burying my head in the crook of her neck and drifting into sleep once more.


	26. Quinntana (prompt 9)

_**Never thought I'd get this far! If y'all are lucky and extra nice I'll give you another 25 to make it an even 50 before I stop. x**_

**#26-****Santana and Quinn**

**(Prompt by silent12reader who asked for Quinn to be based off Belle from 'THE FAMILY', so basically she's used to getting what she wants)**

Quinn may have been the new girl at McKinley High but that didn't stop her from holding her head high as she walked the hallways. She marched through the front doors of the school and as she did every eye turned to look at her. Quinn smirked as she passed by many leering schoolmates. Out of the corner of her eye Quinn noticed a particular pair; she remembers people calling them Santana and Puck. This Puck fellow's jaw was practically on the floor as Quinn walked by; that wasn't appealing, she knew she could have him and in that knowledge all fun was lost. Santana on the other hand was a mystery. Every time the two had seen each other Santana had cast a menacing glance the blonde's way. Quinn wasn't sure what the Latina's deal was. Seeing Santana in her cheerleading outfit now she couldn't help but discreetly perve at the girl; whoever invented those uniforms decided to leave little to the imagination.

Santana watched as the girl passed by. She wore a dress with flamingos on it and a beige cardigan over the top. It was an outfit that may have looked silly and drawn ridicule if it was adorned on someone else but as Santana watched Quinn, her blonde hair drawn into a side plait and resting over her left shoulder, she couldn't help but admire the way the girl pulled it off. That was precisely the problem. This girl thought she could come in to her school and take Santana's popularity from her, hell no, she had worked hard to be the HBIC around here and no one was taking that from her. Santana was not going to be removed from her throne, especially not by some typical blonde haired white girl, god could high school get any more stereotypical. Santana had given McKinley High a new kind of queen, a fiery Latina with words that stung like venom, and she'd be dammed if she let all that effort go to waste. It was Puck that drew her out of her thoughts.

"I am so gonna hit that," he told his 'lezbro' as he raised his hand for a high five. Santana didn't give him the satisfaction though. Instead she rolled her eyes and then tilted her head, as if contemplating.

"Hmm I'm not sure she's as great as she seems to think she is." She turned on her toes and walked in the opposite direction that Quinn had just gone in. She left Puck in her wake, shaking his head at Santana's antics.

* * *

Quinn had a horrible first period. She'd failed the pop quiz and her attempts at seducing the teacher for a better grade were futile. Quinn wasn't used to this. As she left the classroom she was seething. To make matters worse there was Puck leaning against her locker.

"I know some things you could do for extra credit," Puck smirked, aware of her situation. Quinn raised one eyebrow and slapped him, hard. Heads in the hallway turned to look as they heard the loud impact as the flat of Quinn's hand came into contact with Puck's cheek. The display was only reinforcing Quinn's position as someone to be feared.

"If that's your approach to women you're not going to get very far", Quinn said seething. She made an effort of glaring at the other nosy faces in the hallway before making her way to her second class of the day.

* * *

Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes at the display in front of her. She was in history class as the new girl got into it with the teacher.

"I think you'll find it was the Carolingian Empire," Quinn corrected him. There was an air of arrogance in her tone that made Santana snap.

"Oh of course because new girl Quinn knows best," Santana said entering the classroom debate.

"I did just relocate from France," Quinn snapped at Santana. This girl really got under her skin.

"Oh well that explains the snobbery then," Santana mused, earning her laughs from her classmates; she smiled at the noise, her popularity was still in tact.

The teacher shushed the class and got back to the lesson at hand. The girls refused to acknowledge each other's existence until the bell rang and Santana was more than glad to escape the confines of the room. The force of someone roughly grabbing her arm caused Santana to drop her books. Santana was taken aback; as far as she was concerned everyone in this damn school knew not to touch her. There was only one person who takes more then they're entitled to….oh no, this was definitely not happening. Quinn's grip on her upper arm didn't let up and Santana was forced to leave her books behind as Quinn roughly pushed Santana threw the corridors and into the first bathroom they passed. She pushed the Latina into the centre of the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Santana screamed before cursing at Quinn in Spanish. Quinn just waited out her rant patiently, as she fiddled with the lock behind her. Being locked in a room with Quinn, this was Santana's worst nightmare.

"I've had the worst day."

"So?" Santana answered with a face that asked why she should care one bit.

"So…I'm sick of not getting what I want….I always get what I want."

"Oh and what is it miss princess wants that she can't have?" Santana mocked.

"Right now…" Quinn said moving closer to Santana until Santana was pushed up against the counter, "I want the one thing I can't have." Her breath was hot on Santana's face and Santana felt herself grow flustered, even when every fibre of her being was telling her to be strong, not to crumble. Santana bit at her lip, which only seemed to prompt Quinn into action. She grabbed roughly at Santana's ass and easily slid her up unto the counter. Santana's head was spinning and how fast everything was moving; she wasn't used to ever being the submissive one. She knew this was only going to go one way, she could tell by the look in Quinn's eyes she was set on her task, so Santana thought she might as well enjoy it. She reached forward for Quinn's touch but Quinn only took a step back.

"No, no touching. My move my rules, and I say we do this my way."

Santana was in shock, who would've thought this dainty little blonde could put her in her place? Santana huffed, obvious enough for Quinn to register her annoyance. She didn't care. Instead she ran her hand up the tanned thigh and under the pleats of Santana's cheer skirt. Quinn pushed the fabric of Santana's underwear aside and dug two fingers through her folds. The reaction she got was definitely improving her day. Santana hissed out and bucked her hips upwards into Quinn's touch. As much as Santana hated to admit it she was really turned on. Quinn stroked through the girl's slit numerous times, teasing her entrance. Santana groaned, she doubted Quinn would give in to her but it was worth a try, anything was better than this teasing. She took a firm hold of Quinn's wrist and gave her a glare that conveyed she was not to be messed with. Quinn smirked at her, but relented all the same. She thrust two fingers as far as she could into Santana's pussy. Once again she was rewarded with Spanish curse words.

Quinn considered working Santana up slowly, to maintain control of the situation. In contemplation though she realised she'd rather ensure Santana knew just how talented she was with her fingers, she wanted Santana to see stars, and then spend the entire rest of the day, hell the week, recreating the image in her mind. Quinn curled her fingers with each thrust; she knew when she was hitting the right spot for Santana's breathing was evident of her struggle to hold herself together. In fact, Santana's knuckles were bone white where she clutched onto the countertop. Quinn found Santana's whimpering somewhat endearing, but she didn't let her sway her from her mission of hot hate sex. She stepped it up a level, pinching at Santana's very engorged clit. Santana was beginning to topple off the edge, metaphorically and physically. Quinn pushed roughly at her shoulder, holding her on the countertop as she issued her final movements. Santana bit down on her lip as her orgasm overtook her. She could taste blood but it was better than giving Quinn the satisfaction of crying out her name during climax.

Quinn removed her fingers without a word. She just simply stepped to the side and washed her hands to the basin right next to Santana as if nothing had happened. Quinn left while Santana was still cleaning herself up and making herself look presentable. She was sure after that performance Santana had to know there was a new bitch in town.


	27. Quinn and San

_**Only one space left for a prompt people! If you want something better get in first :) If you've already asked for something then rest easy, I've written it and its just a waiting game for publishing x x**_

**#27****- Santana and Quinn**

Santana pulled up to Quinn's driveway in her black mustang. She honked twice, informing Q to come outside. Santana played around with the radio as she waited a couple minutes for Quinn's front door to open. Quinn strutted down the driveway in her white converse, black jeans with the cuffs slightly rolled up, a white tee paired with a denim shirt. Her blonde hair cascaded freely around her face. Quinn opened the passenger door and slid in to Santana's sweet ride. Looking around Quinn commented on the absence of a particular blonde, the third member of the Unholy Trinity.

"Some Lord Tubbington dilemma….don't ask," Santana answered, rolling her eyes.

Quinn laughed. Santana had always had a soft spot for Britt, but when it was just the two of them they could be their snarky selves, the way Quinn liked it. The two had always been perfectly matched in the wits department. They drove the twenty minutes to the stadium in silence, except for their singing along to the radio. Coach Sylvester, in probably a moment of weakness, had given them tickets to some baseball game and while Quinn wasn't the biggest sports fan she insisted they have a girls day and make the most of the freebies.

As the girls waited in line to get in Santana ran her fingers through her hair, fluffing it up. Glancing around Quinn noticed Santana had the attention of numerous people; a group of guys similar in age to them, a leering girl, even the ticket collector. She looked at her friend; dressed in a tight, mid thigh skirt that showed off her shapely legs and a low cut top. The girl was definitely universally beautiful, but did she warrant this much ogling from strangers? Quinn couldn't help but find herself a little annoyed at the entire situation. They made it into the stadium and found their seats, pretty good seats considering they hadn't had to pay for them. The girls were able to enjoy a little extra space and privacy too as they had three seats to themselves as Britt had been unable to join them and they didn't bother finding a replacement.

"So on or off?" Santana asked Quinn as they waited for the match to begin. This was one of Santana's ways of teasing Quinn, she pretended like she couldn't keep up with the current state of her and Finn's relationship, if you could call it one.

"Off. Definitely off." Quinn said, her face deadpan.

At half time the usual entertainment began. Someone came out and sang a song, and attempted to dance much to the girl's ridiculing and laughter. Then the kiss cam began. The girl's watched on screen as a number of couples feigned surprise and then pecked each other's lips. One guy though looked like he was about to eat his girlfriend whole, much to her embarrassment. And then it happened. Up on the screen came a shot of Santana and Quinn. Santana threw her head back and laughed uncontrollably. Quinn just attempted to convey using her hands that the two were not a couple. The camera didn't seem to budge though. Not to be outdone by the previous couples Santana surprised Quinn by grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her close. Her lips met Quinn's quickly, as if she had wanted to do such a thing for a while. When Quinn's brain caught up she reacted to Santana's kiss, their lips moving together effortlessly, savouring the taste. Santana arched her body forward into Quinn and licked at the bottom of her lip. Rather than waiting for permission though she plunged her tongue into Quinn's mouth and began a sweet exploration. The obvious hooting and hollering of the stadium at the display caused Santana to open her eyes and pull back from the kiss and from Quinn.

"Sorry…I got a little caught up in the moment," Santana said staring into Quinn's eyes nervously.

Quinn's stuttering got the better of her. "Oh-hh….t-that's okay, I think we both got a little carried away." She hoped she wasn't blushing. God that had felt better than she ever would have imagined. Santana tasted sweet and delicious, and Quinn found herself wanting to taste her kiss again. Santana had gone back to watching the field but Quinn could only look at her, goofy grin still present on her face.

Santana was well aware Q was glancing at her, even if it wasn't in her peripheral vision her Mexican third eye would definitely tell her Quinn was floored by the events of the last few minutes. Santana was thrilled by the knowledge she could make Q speechless like this, but the feeling wasn't exactly one way. She knew the goosebumps rising on her skin wasn't just from the wind. The wind certainly hadn't caused the arousal that was making her head slightly dizzy.

A whole inning went by and the girls hadn't said one word to each other. Quinn's mind was in overdrive. Half of her was scolding herself, the part that was ruled by her overly religious parents that is, the other half was still buzzing from the feelings Santana's touch had left in her. So that's why Santana got so much attention she mused. The girl was definitely talented.

Santana knew what Quinn was like in these situations, she'd have to wait until Q came to her own conclusion and came to her, otherwise San would just scare her off.

"San, do you want to go to dinner after this?" Santana just smiled, not removing her eyes from the field. Turns out Quinn can make good decisions on her own. She didn't hesitate with her response.

"Yeah Q, I'd love to."

"I was kind of thinking…" Quinn said warily, trying to piece her words together. How does someone ask their best friend out on a date anyway?

"I know Q," Santana said taking Quinn's hand in her own. "And my answer remains that I'd love to," she said bringing their intertwined hands to her mouth and kissing Q's skin softly before returning her attention to the last inning, smiling contently to herself.


	28. Dantana (give me love)

**#28**-**Dani and Santana**

Santana was done waiting patiently for her girlfriend to arrive home after work. The two had plans to go out for dinner but her girl was running late. Santana, not one to sit around, pulled out her laptop; if there was any way to easily waste time it was youtube. She started out watching random interviews but you know how it goes, you start clicking on the related videos and before you know it you're watching something else entirely and half an hour has gone by. That's what happened to Santana. She found herself watching a cover of Ed Sheeran's 'Give me love'. The girl performing it, Dani Harper, was stunning. In the video the girl was recording in a cute brick studio, hair done up and to the side donned with a black hat. There were plenty of close ups of Dani's face, smooth and flawless, and Santana instinctively licked her own lips as she gazed at the sexy girl on screen. The fact that Dani's eyes were closed through most of the performance only gave it more feeling. Santana considered herself a bit of a singer but nothing in comparison to what she was watching; the girl's vocals were absolutely incredible. It was towards the end of her song when Santana's resolve was wearing thin. Dani had just started pleading "love me" in that raspy, throaty tone of hers, and it tore straight through Santana. She felt the arousal pool and the throb build up between her legs. There was no denying the girl on screen was sex personified. Santana wished the microphone stand Dani was desperately clinging to were her instead. She'd have to make do without the girl though.

Santana felt no shame as she pushed her own hand down the front of her jeans; surely no one would blame her for the effect Dani Harper had on her. As Santana trailed her fingers through her own wetness she imagined it was Dani, she imagined Dani straddling her and working her up by sucking on her neck as she did unimaginable things down below.

Santana halted her actions and turned her now red face around to the front door when she heard keys in the lock. She watched as her girlfriend entered the apartment, and damn did she look good dressed in tight ripped black jeans, a perfectly low cut v-neck shirt and her leather jacket. Despite being hidden behind the couch her girlfriend seemed to know exactly where Santana's hands were and what she'd been doing. She lifted her ray bans up to the top of her head and smirked at Santana, eyebrows raised.

"I see you couldn't wait for me…in more ways than one. You know, if you like her that much, why don't you see if she would give you a private show?"

"Well you see, I kind of already did," Santana admitted as her girlfriend came to straddle her lap, "and not to make you jealous but our chemistry is kind of out of this world."

"Is that so?" Santana's girlfriend enquired as she pulled Santana in for a heated kiss. Santana nodded as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Uh-hh yeah…" Santana breathed out shakily, "so much so I'm kind of dating her now."

Dani chuckled at how adorable Santana was. Sure having her dreams of recording music coming true was pretty great, but coming home to Santana, well that was the real dream. She knew the girl had her back in every sense. And she had Santana's, which is why she knew it was about time she helped her out with her needs.

"So how far did you get?" Dani asked as she snaked one hand through Santana's dark locks and tilted her dead back as the other went straight to her core, exploring the abundance of wetness she found there. "Nevermind…" Dani had answered that question for herself.

"Oh god….Dani….please," Santana whined.

"Please what babe?" Dani loved hearing Santana beg, that and dirty talk, really got her going.

"I need you inside me…ahh….right n-now!"

Dani obliged. She plunged two fingers straight into Santana, the feeling glorious enough for both girls to release moans. She filled Santana to the hilt, dragging her fingers almost completely out before thrusting them inside again and again. Santana clawed at Dani's back, searching for something to hold onto. Santana had worked herself up plenty already and now having her muse here in real life, working at her the way she was she knew she wouldn't last long tonight. Dani lifted Santana's head so she was forced to look into her eyes. Dani noticed Santana's pupils had completely blown so with a satisfied smile she swiped her thumb along Santana's clit and watched as Santana's face faltered at the touch. Santana was feeling so aroused that each touch burnt like fire; she wasn't sure if she wanted more or couldn't take any more, either way Dani wasn't giving in until she gave Santana a release. Dani brought her right to the edge, drawing big circles over San's clit with her nails.

"You should know when I'm crying out 'love me' I'm thinking of you every time" Dani husked into Santana's ear, before biting down on her earlobe.

With that Santana completely crumbled. A powerful orgasm shook her entire body and she felt the aftershocks subside, leaving behind a state of bliss in its wake. Santana could only lay back in the couch, almost lifeless, as her body recovered. When Dani felt Santana's centre release from the orgasm she pulled out her two fingers. She made sure she had Santana's attention before she sucked her fingers dry; she wasn't going to waste Santana's delicious juices. Santana pulled Dani into her so that she could kiss her senseless. It was meant to portray a thank you to her girlfriend but Santana found the taste of herself oddly gratifying and continued to deepen the kiss. The girls broke apart for air, dinner all but forgotten. Santana brought Dani's hand to her lips and peppered each fingertip with kisses before tucking some of Dani's hair back beside her ear and pulling her in close so they could cuddle.

"I'm so lucky to have such faithful fans," Dani whispered against the crook of Santana's neck where her head now lay.

"I better be the only fan that lets you do that!"

"Hmm," was all Dani replied. She knew she had to get up and run fast as Santana was quick on her feet, chasing her into the bedroom and slamming the door behind them.


	29. Demi n Naya

**#29****-Demi and Naya**

Demi had sulked around for long enough now she decided. Yes break-ups suck, but she didn't know that it could even be considered a proper break up if they were never really together, that was the problem. Naya hadn't been willing to go public with the relationship, and while Demi was patient at first not being able to do regular couple things started tearing the two apart. Her and Naya had met on the red carpet at an awards show and shared a joke over an embarrassing fumble on Demi's behalf. They'd become friends, enjoying the understanding of the celebrity downfalls the other offered, and started spending considerable time together. Eventually the sexual attraction became too much and the girls gave into their desires, that was until Naya let her fears overwhelm her. Fair enough that both girls had their own notoriety so they would attract plenty of attention, plus they would represent the first and only girl either had dated; she could see why Naya was scared, but to Demi it would have been worth it.

It was when Magic by Coldplay came on Demi's radio that things hit a little too close to home. She could easily stay at home another night and wallow but she was better than that. Naya might not want to be seen in public with her but a lot of other people would trip over themselves for the opportunity. Demi decided she would hit the clubs tonight, dress up and get some of the fawning attention that would force her to take Naya off her mind, if only for the night. She sashayed into a little black dress that hugged her hips perfectly and showed abundant cleavage. She let her wavy hair flow loose and put on her usual make up, accentuating her lips with a bright red lipstick. She was ready, ready to at least attempt to move on from the girl that had stolen her heart and been unable to care for it.

At the club Demi headed straight to the bar, she'd need some liquid courage to get through the evening and loosen up a little bit. As she waited for the bartender to fix her drink she felt someone approach her. A tall, very handsome guy came and leant on the bar next to Demi. He had a kind smile and when Demi's drink came he paid for it. He seemed nice enough, Demi thought; she wouldn't blow him off just yet.

"James" the stranger said as his eyes continued to roam Demi's gorgeous face.

"Demi," she said introducing herself.

"And I'm Naya," Naya says appearing out of nowhere. She'd seen the interaction and flirting between the two and she did not like what she saw. "So now that we all know each other how about you step away from my girl."

Demi turned to look at Naya. She had a mix of frustration and astonishment written across her face. She studied Naya sceptically before turning back to James.

"Can you just give us a minute?" Demi asked and James nodded, smiling awkwardly. Demi hopped off her stool and directed Naya to a quiet place where they could chat. Demi was quick to get a word in first; she was fuming at the stunt Naya just pulled.

"Naya you can't have it both ways! If you're letting me go you have to let me get on with my life."

"Yes I know that," Naya said, eager to get a word in, but not to much avail, as Demi was soon to talk over her.

"I think by you being here its clear that you don't." Demi was trying her best to guard her heart but with Naya in front of her it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Demi…" Naya began reaching out to caress Demi's arm but retracting her fingers she saw how Demi recoiled at her touch. Maybe she was too late; maybe she'd hurt Demi too much. It was still worth the effort though, Demi was worth the effort. "I had a whole speech planned out before I came over and now that I'm looking into your eyes I'm forgetting it all. That's what you do to me; you melt my heart and dissolve my thoughts. Yes I'll admit being out about this relationship scares me to no end, I know we'll face so much criticism and hate and I don't want that for either of us. But as I've been sitting at home missing you I realise that if I just did what I wanted, and hopefully what you still want, if I didn't care about anyone else's opinions then it's a simple choice, I'd be with you, always. That's when I knew no fear should hold me back from what I want most, and Demi…" Naya had tears in her eyes at this point, "I just want you so bad and I don't know what I'm going to do if you tell me you've moved on because my heart belongs to you and I just n-need you…"

Demi felt like she needed to steady herself. She'd prayed to hear those words for weeks now but the reality of actually hearing them was overwhelming. Her heart was aching to just take a hold of Naya and give in but her head was wary, knowing she could get hurt just as bad, even worse, if things didn't change and she got into this again with Naya. Her anger had subsided though at the confession though so when she spoke her voice was softer and laced with gentleness.

"Naya, listen, what you said was beautiful and I'm so glad you said it. I'm just worried you haven't thought this through. How do I know you aren't just acting out of jealousy when you saw me with James? I'm scared of letting you in and you breaking me, cause god, you have the power over my heart to do that in seconds."

"Demi I swear if you give me your heart again I will do everything in my power to love and nurture it as you deserve. I can't give you the assurance that I'll never do anything stupid that ends up hurting you but when I look into your eyes I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I can't live without you in my life, and not because I'm jealous seeing you with other people, even if I am, but because you piece me together and I will never find anyone as utterly perfect as you. Every time I find something funny or sad or stupid I've been wanting to call you up and tell you all about it, you're my person, but not being able to do that is killing me. I'm done wasting my time and wasting my life by living it without you D, so tell me what I need to do to win you back and I will, I'll get down on this floor and grovel, I'll scream from the rooftops that I'm into you, I'll do anything…"

Demi knew Naya was in this now, she knew Naya understood what she was asking and what they'd face, but they'd face it together. Demi took a hold of Naya's hand and interlaced their fingers. Naya looked up at Demi with a hopeful smile.

"Maybe you can just walk out of this club with me and we can face the paps hand in hand."

"I can do that," Naya said as she squeezed Demi's hand in her own and breathed deeply.


	30. Rivergron continuation

**#30****-Dianna (POV) and Naya**

**(Another continuation cause I couldn't think of any new ideas today. This one follows from Chapter 5 of Di, Nay, and little Austin)**

I opened my front door after an extended day at work and was so glad to be home. Naya and I had been dating for eight months now, everything was perfect in my life, I had my little man and I had a woman who treated me so wonderfully and who I was undeniably in love with. I had them, and yet looking around the apartment, I couldn't see either of them. I did see an elaborate fort though, constructed from draped sheets and couch cushions. It would be something I'd have to tidy up later tonight but those things that didn't matter, its memories like these you had to treasure. Naya hadn't moved in with us, we decided it best for Austin to not rush things until we knew how serious we were as a couple. We'd made that decision months ago now though and with how often Naya was here helping me out with Austin I'd been rethinking things. I heard muffled giggling coming from inside the fort and I couldn't help but smile.

"I wonder where Austin could be?" I mused loudly, knowing it would entertain him. More laughter could be heard, both Austin's contagious laughter and moments later Naya's cute giggles.

I ducked my head into the fort my two love's had built. Inside lying on their backs the pair of troublemakers pretended to be asleep. Naya was wrapped around Austin's little finger, and vice versa, and that was more than any mom could ask for, even if it did make for mess. I was going to keep up my charade.

"Well what a shame everyone is asleep, I'll have to enjoy this ice cream all by myself."

"ICE CREAM," Austin yelled. That was one of the first things he'd learnt to say and he stuck to it. He ran towards me and hugged my legs.

"I guess the gigs up," Naya said poking her head out of the fort and sharing a smile with me that told me she was happy that I was home. "Tell me its mint chocolate chip."

"Would I get you anything else?" I replied. I knew Naya's favourite things and it was hard not to want to do absolutely everything in my power to make her happy, even the little things.

The three of us ate our ice cream in the lounge room, Austin sat on the floor in front of the television while I sunk into Naya's embrace on the couch and let my head lay back on her shoulder. When she finished her ice cream she played with my hair and it was so cathartic I almost fell asleep. Before I could afford to do that I'd have to put my son to sleep. Austin and I went and put on his pyjamas and brushed his teeth before he wanted to come back out and say goodnight to Naya. She scooped him up in her arms and kissed his face all over. She did that to both us Agron's.

"Don't forget about the surprise," Austin attempted to tell her.

"I won't baby. Sweet dreams."

I eyed her curiously before following Austin into his room and tucking him into bed. I read him only a short story, as I was eager for sleep myself. I re-entered the living room and Naya was in the kitchen washing up all our dishes. I instinctively went behind her and wrapped my hands around her waist and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"So you have a surprise for me do you?" I was not one for patience when it came to these things.

"First things first, come see my fort," she beckoned. I laughed loudly before remembering Austin was asleep and covering my mouth with my hand until it subsided. Naya could be such a kid.

We crawled into the fort on all fours and I had to admit the structure was fairly impressive. It took me back to a time when things were simpler, when I didn't have anyone but myself to worry about, when money meant nothing, when I didn't have to work late. One look at Naya beside me though and I knew I wouldn't trade my life now for anything.

"Dianna…" Naya began, hands in her pockets. "I love you. I am so in love with you. It's crazy to me just how different my life is to how I imagined it but spending time with you and Austin, that's when I'm happiest and that's when I feel I'm the real me. Some times I don't know if I'm the best for you…" I tried to interrupt her there to completely dispute that but she motioned with her hand for me to be quiet and let her continue. "I do know though that I'll never stop trying to be the best for you, to give you everything you need and to tell you often just how much I love and admire you, because that's on my mind all the time. When I'm here with you and Austin, just doing something as simple as eating ice cream while we all watch TV, well, I never want it to end."

"It doesn't have too Nay," I interrupted this time. I told you I wasn't patient.

"I know," she said, her eyes and lips both smiling. "I was just hoping we could make that more of a promise." With that I watched as my girlfriend removed her right hand from her pocket and held out an exquisite diamond ring. "Dianna Elise Agron, will you please continue to make me the luckiest woman ever and be my wife?"

Tears were running down my face, as I nodded. Words were failing me; I was so overcome with shock and delight. Naya's delicate fingers slid the ring onto my left hand and we celebrated with a sweet, passionate kiss. As we pulled back and looked into each other's eyes one thing crossed my mind.

"You told Austin about this?"

"Of course, I had to get the little man's permission to marry his mom."

"Naya Rivera you are possibly the sweetest person in all the world."

"And don't you forget it." I knew I never would.


	31. Dani n San

**#31****-Santana and Dani**

Santana knocked on her neighbour's door, bottle of red in her hand. This was their Thursday night ritual. By the time Santana got home from work and changed out of her clothes Dani had had the perfect amount of time to cook dinner before their show started, well Santana's show to be exact. Santana acted in a cop drama and the only way she could tolerate to watch the episodes were with a bottle of wine and her friend at her side. The door flew open and there stood Dani.

"Are you expecting more than me?" Santana asked as she examined Dani's outfit. The all black ensemble was really doing her body wonders. Santana on the other hand had simply changed into some jeans and a flannel top. Dani smiled appreciatively.

"No, just you, but thanks if that's your way of giving a compliment…" Dani trailed off taking the bottle of wine from Santana into the kitchen with her.

Santana watched Dani's hips swing side to side as she responded.

"Yes it was, not very smooth. You look lovely Dani, just we normally never bother looking nice for these nights of ours."

"Speak for yourself," Dani feigned offence. "Dinner's ready anyway, grab yourself a plate, my favourite show is about to start."

"Oh yeah, is it any good?" Santana joked as she sat down on the couch and Dani tucked herself in closely next to her, as per usual.

"Hmm its okay if you're into that kind of thing. I mostly watch it for the main actress though, she's rather pretty but I've heard she's a massive pain in the ass in real life."

Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head. At least Dani had no problem keeping her grounded. As the opening scene started Dani's eyes were glued to the TV, Santana on the other hand cringed at having to see herself, but she enjoyed having the time with Dani, and it was also interesting to see how production had put it all together.

As a particular fight scene came on Santana could feel Dani growing a bit restless beside her, inching forward on the couch as if she were really into the action. The girl's watched on as Santana's character took down a criminal. Dani turned to look at Santana, her eyes open wide in admiration.

"How did you do that?"

"It's not that hard, a few simple steps they had me learn from a martial arts instructor on set," Santana played off as if it were no big deal.

"Can you show me?" Santana couldn't help but smile at the excitement in Dani's voice.

"Ha fine, on your feet grasshopper."

Dani eagerly kicked off her shoes and went to stand in the middle of the lounge room. She felt Santana stand close behind her and as she spoke her breath on the back of Dani's neck made all the little hairs stand up.

"So first you wrap one hand around their neck like so," Santana said as she slowly and carefully made the same move on Dani, "and then you want to make sure your elbow rests precisely at this point here so that their breathing is constricted by the strong point of your arm. Then once they're vulnerable you kick at the back of their knees like so…" as Santana gestured this it wasn't quite as gentle as she had intended. Dani fell to the ground taking Santana with her.

"Oh my god, Dani are you okay?" Santana asked desperately.

Dani opened her eyes and laughed uncontrollably. Yeah, she was fine. As the girls gazed into each other's eyes Santana became acutely aware of the fact she was lying almost completely on top of Dani and that their chests were flush against one another. Neither girl broke eye contact and Dani made the first move. She brought her head up off the floor to meet Santana's and hesitantly took her lips between her own. Dani didn't further the kiss, first waiting to gauge Santana's reaction. Santana moaned into the kiss after a few seconds and that was enough to spur Dani on. Dani licked at Santana's bottom lip and was quickly granted permission to enter. Dani's tongue filled Santana's mouth and savoured everything she found there. The delight she'd found in this new development was extraordinary. This was not how their TV nights normally went, not that she'd object to it in the future.

Santana felt like her heart was thrashing against her body it was beating that hard. Dani's actions were making her feel more drunk than just the wine and her senses were in overdrive. She pulled lightly at Dani's hair as the two continued to make out, searching for anything to hold onto. She felt as Dani pulled at her top and Santana was more than obliging and helping her assist the girl to remove it. When Santana leaned back down to capture Dani's lips again she felt as Dani put her own hands on Santana's hips. Gosh that feeling was amazing; it was like her touch burned through Santana's skin in the most pleasurable of ways. She moaned out and pushed harder into Dani, her knee bumping against Dani's sex, causing her to hiss loudly. Santana grinned, so Dani was definitely feeling some new sensations down there. Santana threaded her nimble fingers down into the front of Dani's pants and into her wetness. When she pulled her fingers out and saw the sticky coating she could only arch her eyebrow questioningly at Dani. Dani's pupils had blown and she coached Santana along.

"Yes, I'm wet for you. You make me feel things, god San you don't even know."

Santana mischievously sucked her fingers dry before peeling down Dani's jeans and giving herself better access. She kneeled between Dani's legs and opened up the girl's thighs to create a wider gap. Santana began by tasting Dani with her tongue, and damn did she taste good. Dani was more than encouraging, roughly pushing down at Santana's head in an effort to get more release. Santana knew it probably wouldn't be enough for Dani so instead she put her tongue to use on the girl's clit, where it was most sensitive, and replaced her fingers at Dani's entrance. She pumped in and out; the tight fit only made Dani's reaction all the more gratifying. Dani's back was fully arched and the whining escaping her mouth in breathy moans was pure desire. Santana continued her work, swirling her tongue around Dani's sensitive bundle of nerves, savouring the ragged breathing and panting it earned her.

"Oh-hh that's it, don't s-stop," was Dani's only words.

"Wouldn't dream of it my angel," Santana smirked.

She worked Dani right up to the point where Dani was sure she would lose consciousness. It was an amazing feeling having Santana inside her but the arousal and stimulation coursing through her was almost too much. Santana nipped at her clit with her teeth and that was the tipping point. Dani came hard all over Santana's fingers. Santana peppered the inside of Dani's thighs with a few kisses while she waited Dani to come down from her high. Dani propped herself up on her elbows and gazed at Santana as the girl removed her fingers from inside of Dani. Just as Santana was about to wipe her fingers on her flannel Dani took a firm hold of her wrist. Shaking her head at Santana in a scolding fashion for the waste she was about to cause she brought Santana's hand close to her mouth.

"I'll be on clean up tonight," Dani husked before taking Santana's fingers into her mouth and sucking on them.

The TV show may have been forgotten but what plagued Dani's mind was what Santana did with those handcuffs when she wasn't on set…


	32. Quinntana (hotel style)

**Loyal Followers! Look at us, into the 30s! Never thought I'd get so far when I began :) Thank you for every review, favourite and follow-it's funny how they keep you going and make you smile x**

**#32****-Santana and Quinn**

Santana was inspecting the hotel room, feeling impressed by the luxurious furnishings and remarkable view. It was when she opened up one of the inside doors though that the view got a whole lot better in her opinion.

There stood a hot blonde with only a towel covering her. Santana unconsciously licked her lips at the sight before apologising profusely. She'd unknowingly walked into someone else's hotel room.

"I'm SO sorry, I thought the door went to a bathroom or closet or something."

"It's fine," the blonde assured her. "I guess the staff just forgot to lock it."

Santana stood frozen, still checking out the hazel-eyed goddess that stood before her. When the blonde cleared her throat Santana began her stuttering.

"R-right I should go. I'm still here." She turned to go back to her own room and Quinn suppressed a chuckle. Quinn smirked when Santana turned back at the last moment. 'I'm S-Santana by the way…if you need anything." Santana didn't give Quinn a chance to respond before she'd shut the door and slid her body against it and flopped to the floor. Could she be any less smooth? "If you need anything," she mocked herself…idiot.

It was hours later when Santana heard a knock at the door. She went to the front door and opened it but no one was there. She was hearing things she thought. Santana went back to the TV when she heard the knock again. It wasn't coming from the main door but the adjoining one she realised. Smiling she stood up, patted at her clothes to smooth them, and skipped over to the door. Opening it she revealed the same beautiful blonde, just with more clothes this time.

"Hi Santana," the girl chirped.

"Hey…" Santana trailed off.

"Quinn," the blonde explained. "I was wondering what you're doing tonight? I hope that's not too creepy, I just don't know anything about this city and it seems kind of lonely."

Santana smiled, she was definitely open to spending some time with this girl.

"We could get a drink at the bar downstairs?" she suggested.

Quinn contemplated the idea, but truth be told she was exhausted from travelling all day. "Or we could stay here and raid the mini bar…"

Santana laughed. "You're a girl after my own heart. Come on in," she said showing Quinn in.

The girls cracked a number of miniature bottles of gin and vodka, easily downing them. Both were beginning to feel wasted and in a state of ecstasy. Santana seemed to remember something, a light bulb going off in her head. Quinn watched as Santana stumbled to her feet and almost tripped as she found her way to her suitcase. Quinn had never had seen such an adorable drunk. Santana turned back to Quinn, out of control smile spreading across her face. She held in one hand a bottle of tequila and lime and salt in the other. Quinn arched her head back and laughed melodically.

"Why do you have a shot kit with you?"

Santana brought her hand to her mouth and feigned offence. "Just cause you didn't come prepared…" she said laying out the things in front of Quinn and sitting back down where the room seemed to spin less.

"So you think you're going to do a body shot off of me do you?" Quinn questioned.

Honestly the idea hadn't crossed Santana's mind. Quinn was a stranger and while her body was very appealing Santana didn't think Quinn was that game. She thanked the heavens for this moment. Quinn lay flat on the ground, openly inviting her new friend to do as she willed. Santana licked the crook of Quinn's neck and shook salt onto the skin. Quinn hummed at the feeling of Santana's tongue against her flesh, but it was gone too fast. Quinn looked up, watching as the Latina prepared her drink and the lime. She'd cut a wedge and held it out for Quinn to hold between her teeth. In a blur Santana licked the grains of salt from Quinn's neck, downed the shot followed by a raspy groan that sent arousal through Quinn, and took the lime from her mouth, barely touching Quinn's wet lips as she did. Santana sucked at the lime, taking relief from its juices before spitting it across the hotel room. With her mouth free she bent to look down into Quinn's eyes again and spoke, her voice laced with lust.

"You know you're outrageously hot right?" Santana said in her drunken stupor, her hot breath washing over Quinn's face.

"I'm not," Quinn said with a shake of her head.

"But you are Q, you're gorgeous," Santana said, giving the girl a new nickname "…and soft" she said as she drummed her fingertips across Quinn's face "…and mmm delicious" she said as she kissed Quinn's neck. Quinn was writhing beneath her with every touch and sensation. Santana rolled her hips down into Quinn as she continued to worship the girl's ivory skin. The pressure of Santana's body against hers was intoxicating Quinn; she needed more of it. She grabbed roughly at Santana's ass, kneading the soft flesh and urging Santana impossibly closer to her. Santana's lips met Quinn's once again and lightly nipped at Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn moaned and coaxed Santana's tongue into her mouth, relishing the taste of alcohol that still lingered. Santana abruptly ended the kiss.

"Stay with me tonight." Santana pleaded between ragged breaths.

It was a request neither could deny. Quinn nodded before taking a hold of Santana and pulled her in to her once more.


	33. Dantana (counsellor)

**#33****-Santana and Dani**

Dani couldn't be more put out having to talk to the guidance counsellor about her recent behaviour. Dani was known as a bit of a badass around these halls; she bent rules to her benefit and had no regard for authority. She slumped in the chair, legs spread wide, chewing on her gum loudly.

"So what's this about Mizz Lopez; let me guess the blue hair, the new tattoos…am I getting close?" Dani said, popping her gum.

"That's part of it, yes. Your teachers are worried you're so caught up with your reputation around this place that you're not reaching your potential in the classroom. It says here you're very gifted in the arts but you fail to apply yourself."

"Why should I bother taking advice from you, you don't know what its like to be a student in this school!" Dani huffed, not bothering to hide her annoyance at the situation or her dislike for Miss Lopez.

"I'm not that much older, but I may have experience in areas you do not." Miss Lopez had reacted calmly, not even biting at Dani's words. Damn.

"Yeah, well I can manage without you all the same," Dani said walking out of the office, Santana not bothering to stop her.

That night when Dani laid in bed her mind was buzzing. She couldn't get Miss Lopez's thoughts out of her head, or the look of concern she seemed to stare at her with. Why did the woman have such a hold on her? Why did Dani care?

* * *

The next morning Santana was in her office looking for files when she heard a knock at the door. She'd been bent over and now looking over at the smug face on her visitor she knew she'd been checked out. Dani stood in the doorway, dressed in tight jeans and a low cut top, revealing the top of her bra. Santana, on the other end of the spectrum, wore a white blouse with a black collar, tucked into a figure hugging pencil skirt. While she may have been only a few years older than the seniors here she had a position to keep up and fancy clothes were a part of keeping that appearance up. Dani took a step into the room and shut the door behind her. Instead of sitting on the opposite side of Miss Lopez's desk she surprised the counsellor by moving to lean against the desk right next to her.

"So I was thinking about that experience you mentioned…" Dani bit at her lip so that there was no mistaking exactly what she was getting at.

"That's not a good idea Dani." Santana said adamantly.

"Of course not Miss Lopez, that's why you're so exhilarated by the thought."

Dani wasn't wrong. Santana had spent the night thinking about the student, and not just ways to help her with her grades. As Dani attempted to seduce her Santana had to admit her smile was pretty spectacular, as was her fit body.

"Santana. If this is going to happen you cannot be calling me Miss Lopez throughout," Santana instructed Dani.

"If what's going to happen Santana?" Dani asked teasingly as she bravely straddled Santana where she sat. "This?" she questioned as she kissed the shell of Santana's left ear. "Or maybe this is what you meant?" she said as she kissed a trail down her neck and to her collarbone.

"Dani, we're at school. I'm your guidance counsellor. This has to happen fast."

"I have no qualms about that Miss Lopezzzz…" Dani said as she trailed her hand up Santana's tight skirt and to her core.

Santana swore and bit at her own lip. Surely she'd go to hell for this. But if she did at least she'd enjoy it. She pulled roughly at Dani's hips, urging their bodies close together. Dani hummed, satisfied by this mutual arrangement. She slipped her fingers past the lacy underwear Santana wore today and into her folds. As she slicked her fingers through the wetness Dani watched Santana's face. She looked torn between her morals and the utter pleasure she was feeling. Dani would make sure the latter won out. Without much warning she slammed two fingers all the way in, filling the older woman up. Santana hissed out and bit Dani's shoulder to prevent her from screaming; that was something they couldn't afford. Santana's head went fuzzy as Dani pumped inside of her and simultaneously rubbed her clit; it's as if electricity was flowing right through her. Her breath grew more strained as Dani seemed to hit her sweet spot with each thrust. She felt her eyes roll back and stars appear as Dani brought her to the most wonderful point of ecstasy. She definitely had a skill set that wasn't written in her transcripts. The alarm for first class rang out just as Santana reached the peaked of her orgasm; at least that would help muffle out the cries she unleashed.

"I still never got to test your experience though…" Dani complained as she removed her fingers from inside of Santana.

Santana laughed, this girl was really something; her cheek kept Santana on her toes.

"Next time Miss Harper. Now don't be late for class."


	34. Quinntana faking it

_**Y'all still with me? ;)**_

**#34****-Santana and Quinn**

"It's in two days Q! How could she do this to me? And Sam of all people!" Santana was fuming. She was going to an extended family event for her birthday and she didn't have a date. To make matters worse word had made it through the grapevine that she had a lovely blonde girlfriend and everyone, besides her Abuela, seemed excited to meet the girl that had won Santana's heart. Like always, Santana thought, nothing ever went smoothly for her. Instead Brittany had left her for Sam.

"I'm blonde Santana." Quinn spoke calmly. Someone had to be the voice of reason in this conversation.

"Great, thanks for the reminder captain obvious," Santana said as she paced the apartment, her heels rapping loudly on the wooden floors.

"No. S, what I'm saying is take me. As if anyone really remembers the name of some girlfriend of yours they haven't even met yet."

This actually seemed to make Santana pause for a moment. She put her hand to her face and rubbed at her lips as she contemplated the offer. Santana thought through conversations she'd had with different family members and thought that they just might be able to pull this off.

"You're a genius Q!" Santana said wrapping her arms around her friend and hugging her tightly.

* * *

"You ready?" Quinn said as she squeezed Santana's hand. They sat in the car outside Santana's parents place as they prepared themselves for the onslaught of questions. Santana nodded and they walked up the driveway, fingers intertwined. Santana stopped for a moment when they reached the front door.

"You don't have to knock at your own house you know S."

Santana nodded. "I know. I just…thanks Q. This means a lot to me that you'd do this, and you look really pretty today." Quinn could feel a slight blush form at Santana's words but she didn't want Santana to see and tease her so she made a show of opening the front door and ushering them inside.

* * *

Everything seemed to be going well Santana thought. People were buying the story and Quinn was very attentive and considerate for a fake girlfriend. Although now that she came to think of it Quinn had been in the bathroom for a long time now. Santana went looking for her but before she made it to the bathroom she overheard Q's voice in the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide, when she recognised the voice Quinn was in conversation with. This could not be good. Her feet were glued to the floor as she listened in out of sight.

"I understand what you're saying Alma, I just don't think it's a very open minded opinion. I grew up in a strict household, similar to this, but I came to realise you don't fall in love with a gender; you fall in love with a person. That's what happened to me. I'd never thought of a girl like the way I think about your granddaughter. Love takes you by surprise though and you can't do anything about it. I'll respect your position in this family but I won't stand for anyone insulting my girlfriend, not even you. And don't think I don't know about you calling her 'garbage face' when she was little. You disowned her long ago, and your life is the poorer for it. Santana is the most beautiful, most generous soul and she deserves to be cherished for all that she is!"

Quinn was rather riled up; she didn't know where that passion had come from. Normally she was very respectful, almost timid, when meeting partners' families. Quinn turned to leave and go find Santana but Santana stood there in the doorway, speechless. Quinn saw the opportunity and ran with it. She marched the couple steps to Santana and placed a kiss on her lips. Alma huffed and left the kitchen.

"That was a good effort Q."

"What, my attempt at steering your Abuela into the 21st century or my kiss?" Quinn laughed.

"Both I guess." The more Santana thought about it the more she did really enjoy the feeling of Quinn's lips, they were soft and smooth and seemed to fit perfectly against her own.

Maribel appeared in the kitchen and hurried up the girls to the backyard for speeches. Santana watched as her mom easily gathered the large crowd's attention.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate my sweet Mija's birthday. I know we are all very proud of the fine young lady she has turned into. Who better to hear that from than the other fine young lady we have with us today, many of whom have just met her today, her girlfriend Quinn."

Quinn's eyes widened and she squeezed Santana's hand to the point of pain. Santana had to explain she had no idea her mother was going to do this. She silently pleaded with Q to keep up the charade just a little longer and somehow encouraged Quinn to take a spot next to Maribel.

"Well what is there to say about Santana?" Quinn said, the nervousness evident in her high voice. Oh god, Santana could feel the disaster approaching. Everyone was waiting to hear from her girlfriend all about their relationship, only it was fake and there wasn't anything to say that would satisfy them. Santana should have had more faith in her friend though, she watched on as Quinn pulled herself together and continued. "San has always been a great friend to me. Over the years I began to notice just how important she was to me, how I couldn't live without her, how I loved everything about her. That extends from her knack for Spanish curse words to her secret collection of comics." The crowd laughed and Santana's smile grew. "Once I began seeing these things in her that seemed to slip by other people I knew that I wasn't satisfied by having her as just my friend. She was irresistible and mysterious and I wasn't content in letting anyone else have her the way I wanted. She made me feel as no one else ever could and I am so lucky to be able to stand here today and tell you that I was able to win her heart, and that I gladly give her my own. Here's to you San, today on your birthday and every day, I celebrate you and the joy you bring to my world."

Quinn raised her glass and the crowd joined in, toasting to Santana in all her glory. She took the distraction of everyone drinking to get out of the limelight and rejoin Santana. Quinn stood close to Santana, their bare arms rubbing against one another. Santana playfully pushed into her side.

"That was pretty impressive for something you just made up," Santana praised. "I almost believed you."

Quinn leaned in, her cheek up against Santana's, whispering into her ear. "I meant every word."

Santana eyed her curiously before she leaned in slowly and initiated what she hoped counted as the couple's first real kiss.


	35. Dantana (toxic)

**#35****-Dani (POV) and Santana**

**(For the purpose of this story I'm making an exception and having Dani GP!)**

At Elliot's insistence I've come out to the Cat Scratch Club with him tonight. It was a strip joint as Elliot seemed to think he needed to do something about the fact I hadn't gotten any in a while; it was definitely from choice though, it's not like I was a loser or a freak. I just happened to be appalled at the lack of suitable, eligible girls in this city. The two of us sat at a table near the front. I knocked back a few quick shots before the next act was announced; I think the MC said 'The Unholy Trinity' or something.

To my amazement three very fine ladies took the stage. The backing lights turned red and purple and played off the stage nicely. On the left was a tall blonde, dressed in a red sequined bra and black skirt. On the right was another blonde, more refined looking and she donned a plaid skirt and fishnet stockings, oozing the naughty schoolgirl vibe. But it was the sexy Latina in the middle that captivated my attention. Absolutely everything about her screamed sex. Lucky for me her outfit showed the most skin; she wore a bra and the shortest skirt known to mankind. It showed off her taut caramel skin and deliciously defined abs. In that first moment of seeing her I was sure I couldn't want anything more; I was wrong, I hadn't seen anything yet. As soon as 'Toxic' started playing and I witnessed her straddling a chair and grinding on a pole, well lets just say I was ready to combust with the arousal shooting through me. The performance was scorching and the temperature in the room was definitely rising; I was pulling at my shirt for some much needed air. I'd make sure to thank Elliot that we had come tonight, and that we had seats so close to the stage. As the song came to an end I felt myself groan out loud, I didn't want the raven-haired beauty to disappear from my sight. The girls linked hands and took a small bow, giving me one last look at her cleavage, god what I wouldn't do for that.

After that pinnacle point of the night I kind of stopped paying attention. The next two performances just could not live up to what I had witnessed. I'd sent Elliot for more drinks, knowing he wasn't going to let me leave anytime soon. The voice I heard in my ear though was definitely not Elliot's.

"Your friend bought you a lap dance." My eyes widened and I gulped as my eyes roamed the Latina's form for the millionth time that night. I nodded, feeling more nervous than I ever did; it was just something about her that muted my normally witty self. The girl smiled down at me and extended her hand, "What do you say we take it somewhere more private though?" She said, leading me to one of the rooms bordering the main area. "I'm Santana by the way."

"D-Dani," I muttered out, I must've looked like the biggest dope. "Your performance was SO hot!"

Santana looked back to smile at me, "You're sweet. I haven't seen you here before."

As she sat me down on the couch it seemed like she was waiting for an explanation as to why that was. "Yeah I don't really frequent strip clubs…oh god…not that I think they're bad, or that you are for working here….damn…I just meant I'm normally the relationship type."

"Relax, breathe." Easy for her to say she wasn't looking at an almost naked goddess. "Don't sweat it, I'm the relationship type too but when there's no interesting girls in the city and you need a good paying job to support your shoe shopping, well this is what happens."

So Santana was into girls…interesting I thought before scolding myself. Even if she was Elliot had paid her to be here with me now, its not like it was her choice. I let my thoughts drift away though as Santana started some music and began to give me a lap dance. At first her back was to me, her fine ass in my face, and I definitely couldn't breathe. Then she turned to face me; she sat on my lap and our eyes met. There was definitely a tension in the room and it was thick. She hovered mere millimetres from my lap, swirling her body over me. Santana hardly had to do anything and I could feel myself growing incredibly turned on.

"Ohh what do we have here?" Santana said smirking as she could feel my member straining against my jeans. I immediately placed my hands over my hardening crotch, embarrassed and unsure what to do. Santana just swatted my hands away, "No, don't ever be ashamed of that babe." Her words were stimulating and the fact that Santana would bite at her lip often was too much for my self-control. Before I'd fully thought through my actions I was pulling at her neck and jamming my tongue down her throat. She tasted so delicious and I would never tire of the gratification the feeling was giving me but I came to my senses and realised I wasn't meant to touch. I was panting heavily as I opened my eyes and removed my lips from hers.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself…" I hoped she wouldn't be disgusted and leave.

"I'm willing to make an exception on the no touching rule for you," she husked, searching my eyes. Oh sweet lord.

With that I felt her strong thighs wrap around me and hold me close. Feeling her skin rub against me was sending me into overdrive, I wasn't sure I could actually hold it together. Her hips dug into mine and she leant down to bite and suckle at my neck. I warily shifted underneath her, trying to control my growing erection. Santana paused and I cursed myself. Looking down at my crotch she spoke.

"Why don't we do something about your little friend there," she said as she began undoing my jeans. "Or should I say your big friend." She arched her eyebrow at me and I could tell she was suitably impressed.

"Santana I don't think I've ever wanted anyone more in my life than the way I want you right now."

"Then take me Dani. Take me any way you want me…"

I snaked my fingers to her underwear, sliding it aside, before placing my tip at her entrance. Santana moaned at the feeling and I knew I'd need to hear that sweet sound again. I pushed my hips upwards and thrust my dick into her. She felt so tight around me and I knew this would be hard and quick. Her head rolled back as I continued to pump into her and she held onto my shoulders as we rocked together. Santana's chest was heaving up and down, struggling for even breath, as I'm sure my own was.

"T-touch me," Santana whined.

I granted her wishes immediately, swiping my thumb along her clit. I couldn't be certain but I think she was swearing in Spanish under her breath; whatever it was it was hot, everything about her was. I could feel my release coming so I filled Santana to the hilt and flicked roughly at her clit. We came together, in a mixture of moans and yes's. I was still breathing deeply, attempting to come down from the best high I'd ever reached. Santana leaned her forehead against mine and I relished the sweet display of affection.

"So," she began as she played with my hair, "you say you're the relationship type and yet you're here tonight."

I chuckled. "Yeah I can't exactly seem to find myself a suitably interesting girl."

"Maybe you've been looking in the wrong places," Santana concluded as she dismounted me. She kissed me on the lips thoughtfully; I then watched in agony as she headed towards the door. Just before she disappeared from sight though she gave me the greatest sense of hope I'd felt for some time. "You know where to find me."

* * *

"There you are!" Elliot exclaimed as he passed by the open doorway. Thankfully I'd pulled myself together by this stage and was suitably dressed.

"What do you mean here I am? You knew where I'd be."

"Dani I thought you had left. I came back to the table with drinks and you'd vanished."

"Yeah...to enjoy the lap dance you'd bought me..." I said with an obvious 'duh' to my voice.

"I didn't buy you a lap dance..." Elliot said confused.

My face grew smug as I realised Santana had made the first move after all, long before I crossed the line and kissed her. What a sneaky little liar! Well I guess I was wrong...the city was not void of interesting girls after all.


	36. Daya (awards show)

**#36****-Demi and Naya**

Tonight was the night of the 2014 ALMA Awards show, highlighting the best American Latino contributions to music, television, and film. Naya Rivera was set to present an award while Demi Lovato was currently on stage performing her hit song 'Really Don't Care'. Naya watched on from the side of the stage as the two brunettes had the whole audience up on their feet dancing and singing along. At the conclusion of the song the lights went down and the two girls ran off stage. Demi couldn't quite see where she was going with the lights the way they were and she tripped on some wiring and fell forward into Naya's embrace.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," Demi exclaimed as she caught her breath. Naya steadied the performer by holding onto her biceps and helping her upright.

"Don't apologise, I'm fine. That was an amazing performance by the way! You and Cher have amazing chemistry."

"Ha yeah so good people seem to think we're together." Demi joked, winking at Cher as Cher walked past the two and towards the dressing rooms.

"You're not?" Naya questioned.

"No." Demi said rather adamantly. "We're just friends."

"Hmm," Naya said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Oh I'm Naya by the way."

"Oh, I know."

"So what does someone have to do to take you on a date then?"

"It depends. If this person happens to be a gorgeous Latina singer/actress then probably a lot less than most."

Naya was gobsmacked; Demi Lovato thought she was gorgeous? One of the most famous, popular, and downright sexiest singers thought she was gorgeous? Surely she still had to be at home asleep and this all be a dream; that's the only way this made sense. Demi was looking at her oddly now, a little expectantly, but Naya was lost in her brown eyes.

"Sorry, what did you say?" This time Naya would pay perfect attention, it was not exactly hard to have to stare at Demi's lips; they were rather luscious. Demi chuckled, and god was the sound divine.

"I asked what you're doing back here in the wings when there are plenty of perfectly good seats."

"Oh r-right, I'm due to present in the next ten minutes so I just thought I'd get my bearings. It's kind of neat to see things from back here anyhow."

"Fair enough. There are certain benefits. I've heard people say that behind those curtains over there…" Demi said pointing, "that you're completely out of sight from everyone; camera's, presenters, the audience."

"Oh…" Naya said, wondering why that really mattered.

"I don't think you understand the benefit of that Naya," Demi said taking her hand and leading her over. Naya loved the way her name sounded when Demi said it, all low and husky. She wasn't objecting either to the tight grip Demi had on her and the sparks it sent through her body.

The girls arrived at their seemingly odd destination. Demi glanced into Naya's eyes and then let her eyes travel the length of Naya's body, the silver dress accentuating everything perfectly. Naya froze under the girl's scrutiny. Demi assured her of exactly what Naya's body did to her when she smashed their lips together. Naya was certainly surprised by the forwardness of their interaction but she wasted no time in returning the kiss. She hummed into the kiss, snaking her arms behind Demi's neck and holding her close. Demi tasted like strawberries and Naya knew she wanted more. She licked at Demi's bottom lip and was immediately granted access. Their tongues fought for dominance but it was a battle neither kept tabs of the winner. There was plenty of chemistry and attraction between the girls and Demi was silently thanking fate for bringing the two girls to the same show tonight; she'd been crushing on the Glee star for some time now. Naya wanted even more of Demi so unwrapping her arms from the girl's neck she slid them down to Demi's hips and inched her hands up underneath Demi's shirt. Demi moaned at the feeling of Naya's fingertips on her abdomen and subconsciously clenched her legs together. Demi continued to kiss Naya as Naya's hands inched higher and higher, finding rest on Demi's breasts. Demi bit Naya's lip accidentally as Naya swiped at the girl's hardened nipples. Each touch was electric and Demi was on cloud nine. She could feel herself getting considerably worked up by Naya's magic fingers.

"Please welcome to the stage Ricky Martin and Naya Rivera to present the award for Favourite Female Music Artist" the girls heard the host announce. Naya froze and groaned loudly; could this come at any worse a time.

"Yeah you might want to get going." Demi said, leaning her forehead against Naya's and looking deep into her eyes.

Naya begrudgingly left the girl and walked to the side of stage, where Ricky was waiting to escort her out. The two bantered on stage before reading out the list of nominees, one in particular causing Santana's grin to widen and a blush to form at the mention of her name.

"And the winner for favourite female music artist is…" Ricky began, holding out the card for Naya to announce the winner.

"Demi Lovato!"

Demi stood up in the auditorium; Naya shocked she had gotten back to her seat so quickly. Naya watched as the singer made her way up to the stage, sway in her hips as she walked. She kissed Ricky on the cheek and took the golden trophy from him before sauntering over to Naya. She kissed Naya on the cheek too, lingering a little longer and whispering in her ear.

"I hope you plan on celebrating my win with me later," she said, with the biggest smirk Naya had seen.

Naya didn't hear one word of Demi's thank you speech; her mind was too busy imagining the night ahead, and reliving the taste of Demi's kiss.


	37. Dantana (prompt 10)

**_inching towards 100 reviews...come on lovelies...hopefully this will help us get there :)_**

**#37****-Dani and Santana  
(Guest prompt for Dani as Santana's babysitter and first kiss)**

"But mama I'm 13, I don't need a babysitter," Santana said, outraged at the very thought. "I'll be the laughing stock of school."

"Mija your father and I are gone the entire weekend, you'll need someone around to drive you places, plus it'll be nice to have some company."

Santana sighed. She knew there was no point in continuing to complain, it wouldn't change anything.

* * *

Once Santana had met the girl who was going to be staying with her the weekend she quickly came around to her parents' decision. Dani was a sophomore in high school and Santana knew then she wanted to be like the girl in a few years. Dani was a stunning Latina, dressed in tight ripped jeans, a cool vintage t-shirt and a collection of layered necklaces; Santana was sure that the girl would've been one of the most popular girls in school just by looking at her. She was the definition of hot. The two had spent the afternoon getting to know each other until Santana had to go to her room to finish up some homework.

"Hey kiddo dinner's ready," Dani said, knocking on Santana's door.

"Be down in a minute." Dani swore she heard a sniffle on the other side of the door so she opened the door slightly and popped her head in. "Santana are you crying? What's the matter sweetie?"

Santana turned around to fully face Dani and the young girl's tear stained cheeks broke Dani's heart. She was struggling to get her words out so Dani went and knelt in front of her, hand on the girl's knee trying to provide a statement of comfort and understanding.

"Kids are just stupid. Kelsey started a rumour that I haven't kissed anyone yet and now everyone is talking about what a freak I am," Santana whimpered.

"Oh. Well Santana it doesn't matter what those kids say, and whether or not you've kissed anyone that is no reflection on your beauty, inside or out." It had been a while since Dani had had to give a pep talk but she hoped she wasn't completely botching it.

"I haven't. What if no one ever wants to kiss me? What if I'm terrible at it?"

Dani almost smiled at just how adorable she found Santana's worries but she prevented herself from showing it, knowing that wouldn't help the situation. It was a big deal obviously to the young girl. Three years ago Dani would have probably been the same.

"You'll definitely have a first kiss, and as long as it's someone that cares about you it'll be perfect."

Santana smiled for the first time. "Thanks Dani. One day I want to have a girlfriend just like you."

Dani was a bit taken aback. Santana's parents hadn't mentioned their daughter being gay, or how openly she seemed to talk about it. She was proud, and a little envious that she hadn't always taken her own desires for girls so well. She stood and took Santana in an embrace, rubbing circles on her back. When she pulled away she wiped Santana's tears from her cheeks and smiled at the little beauty. Dani was taken completely off guard though when she felt Santana's lips press lightly against hers. Her eyes widened immediately and she withdrew carefully from the kiss.

"I'm s-sorry," Santana uttered as she saw the shock on Dani's face. "You were just being so nice a-and…"

"It's okay kiddo, it just can't happen again. You know that right?"

Santana nodded, even though she didn't want to.

* * *

It had been four years since Santana had seen Dani. She wasn't sure but she suspected Dani had declined any future invitations to babysit her; she was too scared to ask her parents about it. Santana had grown into herself; she was now 17 and ruled the halls of McKinley High. She was known as the HBIC and got plenty of attention for her good looks and fit body; it was a far cry from the insecure young girl she used to be.

Santana sat in the back of the classroom, filing her nails, waiting for this ex-student to come speak to them about options after high school. Supposedly this student, at only 20 years old, had just secured herself a record deal. Sure Santana liked music and it could be kind of interesting but she wasn't about to start paying attention in class now after all these years. She took back those words though the second the ex-student knocked on the door; it was Dani. Dani spent twenty minutes talking about what it takes in the real world, why students should start figuring out their future plans now, and different avenues for study; Santana couldn't help but wait on her every word. Dani had only gotten more gorgeous, if that were possible. Her hair was a dyed blonde and her fashion style hadn't changed in the style. Now that Santana was a bit older she was better able to appreciate Dani's curves and appeal of her body. Santana grew restless waiting for the class to end. She was fighting an internal battle of whether to talk to Dani afterwards though; sure she wanted to but she also didn't know where they stood after Santana's spur-of-the-moment assault on Dani's lips all those years ago. When the bell rang and the rest of the class filed out before Santana had packed up her things the decision had been made for her.

"Santana?" Dani questioned looking at her. If this was the same girl she used to babysit then boy should Dani have stuck around to wait for her to hit legal age. The girl was stunning in the most obvious of ways; her rich eyes, perfect cheekbones, enticing lips, and her amazingly slender body.

"U-hh hey." Yeah Dani still had that numbing effect on Santana.

"I didn't know you went here. I suppose I lost track of a lot when I moved out to LA for those years." And in that Santana's long-time question was answered, so Dani's absence had nothing to do with her.

"Yeah. Nice to see you again Dani, you look good," Santana drawled. She wouldn't be intimidated this time, not when her whole high school experience had taught her that a fiery and sexy Latina can have anything they want.

"Always the charmer San. I see you haven't stopped going for what you want."

"No, I haven't. And if I'm not mistaken that's exactly what you just encouraged us to do…"

"Not exactly what I had in mind there kiddo."

"And I'm not exactly a kiddo anymore."

"No…you certainly are not," Dani said, taking another opportunity to check Santana out. "I bet you got many kisses after mine. No need to be worried after all."

"I have. I did always like my first the best though. However I am willing to show you all the things I've learnt while you've been gone," Santana suggested.

Dani felt it necessary to steady herself against the desk. This younger girl seemed to have the upper hand, and she definitely had control over her arousal. Dani felt herself getting dizzy by the thoughts of taking Santana right there and then. Dani wasn't sure where the line of boundaries was now; all she knew is that if she had to cross it to satisfy herself she would. She reached out, cupping Santana's face gently. She gave the girl a moment to adjust before leaning in and connecting their lips. Both girls smiled into the kiss, savouring the feeling each found. There was an ease about the kiss; there were no presumptions or demands, just an exchange of desire. Santana wrapped her arms around Dani, inching them lower until the rested on Dani's ass. When Santana squeezed at the flesh Dani chuckled into the kiss; she should've expected as much from the girl.

"You don't waste any time do you?" Dani said as the two broke for air.

"I grab an opportunity when I see one," Santana replied, smirk evident on her face.

"My ass is not an opportunity Santana," Dani said, biting at her cheek.

"If you say so," Santana replied as she pinched Dani's cheeks once again. Dani responded by yelping and jumping forward, closer into Santana, as if that had been Santana's plan all along.

"You're of legal age now right?" Dani asked suddenly, aware of how close the two were, breaths hitting each other's faces.

"Does it matter?" Santana emphasised, knowing she'd be skipping school for the rest of the day.


	38. Rivergron (final continuation)

**#38****-Dianna and Naya**

**(this was a bit different originally but when ThroughTheL00kingGlass asked for a part 3 of our Naya, Dianna and Austin series I just knew this would be the one for it)**

_We don't need calligraphy_

_To write a fancy story_

_Kings and Queens return to thieves_

_To find what we've been holding_

_You and Me_

_We can take the world_

As the song began Naya and Dianna walked hand in hand to the middle of the dance floor. All eyes were on them as Naya took hold of the blonde's beautifully delicate body and swayed with her. It was springtime and the evening air was pleasant and the sun was refusing to completely disappear on the horizon. Good lighting or not, Naya could not deny the utter beauty that stood before her.

**_"_**You look absolutely breathtaking tonight my love," Naya told Dianna. Di simply smiled in return, burying her head against Naya's chest. This had become a habit, she always melted into the Latina, breathing in her scent. Everything about the moment, the whole night, was perfect. Being there, in Naya's arms, Dianna knew she would always be safe, always be cared for, and always be loved. There wasn't more she could ask for, not only did she have a wonderful lover but now her son had another mom too.

_Oh sweethearts give sweet compliments_

_But our love goes without saying_

_Though you make it hard not to spill my heart_

_Every time I see you swaying_

_Darling You and Me_

_We can take the world. Darling..._

The two had been dating for the past year and a half. They'd had their ups and downs as any couple did, the hardest times usually being accredited to Dianna's dual role as girlfriend and mother; that came with certain responsibilities Naya had to come to terms with quickly. Naya had adapted though, quickly finding Dianna's role as a mother just one more thing she was drawn to; Di was great with Austin. What surprised Naya most about their roller coaster relationship of friends to lovers though was how dependent she became on the little family. She'd grown up so independent, but looking into Dianna's eyes even now she knew the blonde beauty had wrecked her for ever being alone again.

_Cause they can write stories_

_They can sing songs_

_But they don't make fairy tales _

_Sweeter than ours_

_They can climb mountains_

_High into the sky_

_But they can't take the world_

_Oh…Like we can take the world_

"You know, I never thought I'd get married," Naya told Dianna just as she twirled the blonde mid-dance.

"You never told me that."

"That's because when I met you everything changed." There was such sincerity to her voice; it was coated with love and affection that she reserved only for Di.

"That was so cheesy," Dianna responded. Her melodic laughter floated in the air.

"You love me like this," Naya teased, smirk tugging at her lips.

"I love you all the time…that's why I made you my wife."

"I had to ask you!" Naya said, her mouth dropping open in mock anger. Dianna pressed a light kiss on her new wife's lips, chasing away the fighting words.

"Yeah, but I said yes…" Dianna's logic never seemed to be quite thought through but over the years Naya had learned that Dianna often got her way, her beauty and sexiness overcompensating for her lack of reasoning.

"Best decision ever," Naya whispered into Dianna's ear as she held her tightly, as if she'd never let her go.

"That we can agree on." Naya didn't have to see Di's face to know she was smiling; she could detect it in her voice. That was the beautiful thing about knowing your partner so well, you never missed the smallest of things that made that person unique, made them yours.

_Oh I can see _

_The future you and me we last forever_

_In the rising tide_

_No fear or fight_

_That we can't face together_

_Darling You and Me_

_We can take the world_

Naya had chosen this particular song because not only was it beautifully sung but because she loved the lyrics; she found herself drawn to the words. In her mind her and Di's relationship was equally strong and sweet. They could indeed take the world, they'd already battled through outside criticisms of their relationship, battled the hardships of equal parenting, and overcome being apart more often than either of them had liked. Just the same their relationship had brought the sweetest of times; like the times when they were playing happily families at the park with little Austin, the times when Naya would commit the simplest act of service just to make Dianna's day that much easier, and the times when Dianna would whisper sweet nothings into Naya's ear as they lay wrapped in each other's arms. Neither were perfect but somehow, in finding refuge in each other, they'd found a perfect relationship and a perfect life.

As the song came to a finish the two girls stopped swaying and Dianna looked deeply into Naya's eyes, almost getting lost within the dark chocolate orbs. She couldn't imagine a more perfect wife, a more perfect wedding day, or a more perfect first dance with the woman who had conquered her heart and protected it fiercely. Dianna loved how her heart swelled when her eyes would fall upon Naya and know, without a shadow of a doubt, that she was completely committed and completely hers; it was really quite a turn on.

"So now that we've had our first dance as a married couple how about we lose the crowd and go begin our first night together wifey?" Dianna was excited to get Naya into bed, the two never being short on chemistry, but she was also excited about spending the rest of her life waking up to the face of her beautiful Latina; she would never tire of that.

"It's like you read my mind babe," Naya replied, kissing her love as if they were the only two under the stars that night.

(Lyrics from Take the World by Johnnyswim)

_**Thanks for reviews wonderful people! It's interesting to see which one shots get the reaction. Unfortunately I've written all 50 now so no longer taking prompts BUT at the end I'll ask for series favourites for possible stand-alone stories so feel free to vote then :)**_


	39. Rivergron (drive in)

**#39****-Dianna and Naya**

Naya was chasing after the blonde that had just left the café. She didn't know the girl's name or it would have been a lot easier to get her attention. Instead she just had to run and catch up with her. When she did, she tugged at the blonde's arm gently.

"Hey you left your phone on the table," Santana said as she evened out her breathing from the run.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" The blonde replied, smile overtaking her face. She wore a blue and white floral dress, a headband keeping her choppy blond hair off of her face, and round sunglasses. Naya thought she looked absolutely, positively, adorable.

"You're welcome….I'll let you go…" Naya said, knowing that was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted to stay and chat to the girl and find out what about her was so intriguing.

"This is odd but I'm new around here, what is there exactly in the way of nightlife?" The blonde asked sweetly, her voice was low and had a husk to it that sent shivers through Naya's body. She assumed if anyone knew good places in this city it would be a young, hot girl like the one that stood in front of her.

"There's a number of great bars… or if you're feeling like something low key my friends are I are going to the drive-in tonight and you'd be welcome to join us."

"Oh I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be…trust me." And for some reason the blonde did.

"I'm Dianna," she said smiling even wider.

* * *

They were at the drive-in and Dianna had met a number of Naya's friends, not that she could remember all of their names. Naya sat in the trunk of one of the vans while most of the others sat in foldout chairs in the wind. The sky was just getting dark enough for the movie to begin playing and there was a definite chill in the air.

"Has anyone got an extra blanket, its kind of cold," Dianna remarked, feeling goosebumps break out on her skin.

"Naya will share hers," Chris remarked, earning a chuckle from the rest of the group.

Dianna arched her eyebrow questioningly at Naya, awaiting an explanation behind what was so funny.

"Pay them no mind Dianna, its just a lame jab at my sexuality, I happen to be gay."

"Hmm lucky me," Dianna husked, only loud enough for Naya to hear as Dianna made her way over to the van and climbed in. She lifted the blanket and slid in, positioning herself nice and close to the Latina.

Naya's eyes widened but she didn't dare speak, afraid of what word vomit would tumble out. Luckily the opening credits began, joined simultaneously by loud theme music, drowning out any conversation they would have had. Naya consciously told herself to focus on the movie instead of the hot blonde next to her and the way she reacted whenever their skin would brush underneath the blanket, but that wasn't easy. The weird thing was Naya found herself interested in wanting to know where Dianna had moved from and why, what she enjoyed doing, if she had siblings; her thoughts weren't confined to a sexual nature as they normally were with girls she just met.

Dianna leaned further into Naya, enjoying the warmth that spread through her body when she did so. She nestled into Naya, her eyes drifting closed as she felt relaxation take over. Dianna didn't normally take to new people so easily, she'd been wary in the past of getting too close with strangers. She found though since meeting the Latina only earlier that day that she didn't put her walls up when it came to Naya. She was happy letting Naya see in to the things other people never saw. She wondered how it could be that there was such an ease between them, was this what it should feel like, her head was buzzing at the thoughts running through.

"Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up," Naya said, sweeping her fingers through Dianna's hair. Dianna mumbled in response, her eyes fluttering slightly open and then closed again.

"I fell asleep?"

"Yeah you did sweetie." Naya freaked out, she hadn't meant to say that; normally she was never that affectionate least of all with someone she just met.

"Mmm, guess you're just really comfy," Dianna muttered against the crook of Santana's neck, ignoring or not minding the loving nickname.

"Glad I'm good for something," Naya joked, unsure Dianna would pick up on any humour in her sleep-like state.

"You're good for lots of things," Dianna said as she pressed the lightest of kisses to Naya's neck. "Like providing entertainment, and warmth, and snacks…and for taking new girls in town on dates?" She said testing the waters.

Naya smiled. "Anything you want pretty girl. I'll take you on all the dates you desire. But for now I think we better get you home for some sleep."

Dianna was endearing as ever as she reached out her arms as if she was a baby to be picked up. Naya shook her head, amused at the very proposition. She obliged though, cradling Dianna, whose head immediately again went to fit perfectly between Naya's head and shoulder, and carried her to the passenger seat of the van. Naya drove her home in silence, realising once again Dianna had drifted to sleep…and would probably need to be carried in.


	40. Quinntana (prompt 11)

**#40****-Santana and Quinn**

**(Guest prompt: Quinn is dating Santana's brother but Santana has fallen for her. One night they find themselves home alone…)**

Santana opened up the door to reveal the visitor at her house. Before her stood the most beautiful blonde she knew. She wore a fitted peach coloured dress with a cropped white blazer over the top to protect her from the chilly weather. It wasn't possible for her to look more flawless, and that only made Santana grimace because the girl who stood before her was not hers; no, she was her brother's. Her brother had brought Quinn home to meet the family a month ago. Since then Quinn had come by most weekends to join them for dinner or movie nights. Santana quickly found herself enamoured by the blonde, appreciating each new thing she learned about the girl. When Santana realised how wrong her crush was, and how it had to stop, she'd begun making plans deliberately the nights Quinn was coming by. Right now though their interaction was unavoidable.

"Sebastian's not here. He's gone east with our parents until Thursday." Santana could tell by the look on Quinn's face that this was news to her. "He didn't tell you…" she surmised.

"No, he failed to mention it," Quinn said, grinding her jaw. Quinn was trying to hide her anger but Santana read the blonde well enough to know she was hurting more than she let on.

"Yeah that's Sebastian, a real douche sometimes." Santana noted. She was a bit surprised when instead of leaving Quinn opened the door wider and began ranting as she walked down the hallway and into the Lopez's living room. Santana sighed, shut the door, and followed Quinn in.

"I thought you two got along really well?" Quinn asked, referring to Santana's insult of him just prior.

"Oh we do, we just don't see eye to eye on a lot of things is all," Santana said mysteriously. As the two sat down on the couch Santana couldn't help but glance at Quinn's slender legs as she tucked them underneath her where she sat. Having Quinn here, in close proximity with no one supervising, could only lead to disaster.

"Like…" Quinn said encouraging Santana to spill family secrets. Santana sighed deeply, was she really going to go there, it seemed so.

"For instance I can recognise quality when I see it. I would never treat my girlfriend the way he does, especially if that girl was you. Quinn you are so much better than Sebastian, and he's my brother! If someone is going to date someone as classy and elegant as you then they should damn well should treat them with due respect and doting."

"You're a romantic…" Quinn simultaneously enquired and teased.

"So what if I am. I'm not all thorns and insults, there's a soft side to me too, it just takes the right people to bring it out."

"And why aren't you dating one of these people San? I mean we've hung out enough now for me to know you're intelligent, funny, gorgeous, talented; why aren't you sharing that with someone?"

"Oh…uh…" Santana was freaking out now. She'd put herself in the situation where now she had to come up with an expert lie that put Quinn's curiosity to rest, or she'd have to bare her heart; the part of her heart that ached for Quinn to be hers.

"Tell me. I'm your brother's girlfriend, I think we're close enough for you to trust me."

"I-It's not that Quinn, it's…"

"Oh." Quinn said, realisation hitting her like a brick in the face. Santana's equal fondness and avoidance of her now seemed to make sense.

Santana suddenly felt she couldn't hold it in any longer; her feelings could no longer be hidden, the dam broke and her words gushed out.

"I'm SO sorry Quinn. I've tried not to, that's why I haven't been at family dinner lately; I've been avoiding having to look into your striking hazel eyes, saving myself from wanting to reach out and touch you, preventing myself from spilling to you just how wonderful I think you are. God Quinn I spend every day just wishing I'd met you first and then maybe, just maybe I would have had a chance to win your heart before Sebastian did."

Quinn was rattled; she was well aware of the sisterly relationship she should have with Santana but watching the beautiful Latina try so hard to defy her truest feelings for Quinn's sake was somehow enchanting and only drew Quinn closer into the girl's vortex. Santana stood, wiping at the one tear that had escaped her.

"I'm sorry to make this hard on you Quinn, it was the last thing I intended. I will make sure I'm not around when you come by anymore. I'll walk you out," she said waiting for Quinn to get to her feet; but she didn't.

"Or I could stay," Quinn whispered, her voice cracking. Looking at Santana Quinn found an inner strength to do the right thing, well not the right-right thing, but the right thing for her. She slowly approached Santana; her hands slid down Santana's arms and intertwined their fingers. Santana was holding back a sob. Quinn did her best to calm the stunning girl, rubbing her thumb ever so softly across her cheek. Santana's skin was so soft, and Quinn could feel the heat rising to the surface at her touch. This was very different to the way things were when she was with Sebastian. With him things had always been more sex than affection, more pain than pleasure.

"Tell me you still want me," Quinn pleaded.

"More than anything," Santana husked, barely looking into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn held Santana's face steady as she brought her lips forward. The second she tasted Santana's lips she moaned into the kiss and held Santana tighter. Santana was still a little timid; her heart was trying to catch up after her head had been telling her for so long that this was something she could not hope for.

"Then take me up to your room," Quinn requested. She wasn't feeling panicked or rushed as she thought someone in her position should be. Instead she felt both content but longing for more of Santana; it was as if things were finally aligning.

Santana tugged at Quinn's hand in her own and the blonde followed Santana silently up the stairs. When they reached the top Santana spun around and for the first time dared to properly look into Quinn's deep eyes.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked Quinn. As much as she wanted this she didn't want to have her dreams come true only for Quinn to tell her it was a mistake; that would be too much heartbreak for her to handle. Quinn nodded fervently as she bit at her lip; that was all Santana needed.

Santana pushed Quinn into the wall behind her with force. It was as if all the attraction she felt for the blonde for the last month was dying to get out. She held Quinn's hips tightly as she begun kissing Quinn's collarbone and made a trail up her neck and along her jaw. Quinn moaned at the feeling; the dedication being shown to her was having a dizzying effect. As the arousal shot through her body she had a hard time keeping her eyes open or her legs from rubbing together, attempting to find some sort of relief. Santana sensed Quinn was getting just as much out of this as she was and decided to speed the process along. She moved her hands from Quinn's hips to the back of her thighs and hoisted Quinn to wrap her legs around the Latina. Santana carefully carried Quinn into her bedroom. As she lay Quinn down onto her bed she couldn't help but lose her breath at just how outright stunning and sexy Quinn looked. There would never be anyone who could make her heart beat so quickly as the blonde.

Quinn decided Santana was wearing too many clothes so from her position underneath she attempted to remove Santana's jacket and shirt. Santana had to help her but it didn't make the reveal any less satisfying, Quinn felt herself unconsciously licking her lips at how beautifully taut and tanned the girl looked in only a bra. She hooked her finger under the bra strap, urging Santana back down into her kiss. Santana could feel herself so aroused at just the taste of Quinn's kiss; this girl was unbelievable. Santana, beginning from the hem, slowly slid up Quinn's dress, exposing creamy slender thighs and lacy underwear. Santana hummed in appreciation and peppered kisses from Quinn's ankles up to her core. As she reached Quinn's underwear the blonde's breathing had become rather ragged. Santana soon found out why; Quinn had built up a considerable pool of wetness and she was definitely ready for Santana. The Latina couldn't help but lick Quinn's slit, desiring to taste the girl before she replaced her tongue with two fingers and pushed slowly into Quinn, giving her a chance to adjust to the feeling. Quinn's body reacting to her touch, her hips pushing up into Santana only encouraged Santana more. Santana curled her fingers in deeper and deeper with each thrust, building up the blonde. Quinn was positively woozy with pleasure and she found herself clenching the sheets to hold her onto earth. Santana whispering in her ear caused Quinn to contort in pleasure.

"Cum for me Quinn." That was all Santana had to say for Quinn to give in to her body and let her orgasm wash over her. Santana helped her ride it out and that only made Quinn think even more highly of the girl. She paid so much more care and attention to her than anyone ever had before. Santana stroked Quinn's hair as she waited for the blonde's breathing to return to normal. Quinn on a high like that was a sight like no other.

"That was…oh god I don't even know," Quinn panted. She looked into Santana's eyes and knew that they were mirroring her own look of gratification.

"I know baby. Now go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," Santana soothed. Quinn rolled onto her side. Life couldn't get any better than the moment she felt Santana's strong arms wrap around her waist and hold her tight. Her breath on the back of Quinn's neck, and the way Quinn was soothed by it, was an assurance of what Quinn knew she wanted, and wouldn't dare to deny herself any longer.


	41. Dantana (la isla bonita)

**#41****-Dani and Santana**

Dani sat in the auditorium at McKinley High as she watched her classmate/girlfriend perform a musical number for glee. Santana was up on stage with David Martinez performing the song La Isla Bonita. Dani found herself restless in her chair, shifting uncomfortably as the throbbing between her legs was building. She was flustered by the all black outfit Santana was wearing and the delicious skin it revealed, by the way her hips would sway perfectly to the beat, but most especially she was flustered by the way Santana would sing in Spanish, all raspy and sultry.

The two had the rest of the club captivated too; the strobe lights overhead only enhanced the perfection of the entire performance. Dani was jealous of the way Mr Martinez would hold her girl; Dani knew he was a better dancer than herself and highlighted Santana better than she could but it didn't stop the green monster from rearing its ugly head. Even as a Sapphic goddess she could recognise that Martinez was pretty damn sexy. The way Santana could move on stage though, that was the ultimate sexy and Dani made a mental note for her girlfriend to show her those moves again at a later time.

The performance earned the duo a standing ovation. Dani put two fingers into her mouth and whistled loudly, earning a cute grin and a wink from her girlfriend. As the club filed out of the auditorium Dani leaned against the wall, waiting for Santana to emerge. When she did Dani took her by the hand and led her in the opposite direction of the cafeteria, where they'd normally have lunch.

"Babe this is the wrong way," Santana commented.

"No there's something I have to show you first."

"In the janitor's closet?" Santana said smirking as Dani stopped them in front of the room and she jimmied open the door. "Hmm so not so much something to show me than something to offer me?" Santana said biting at her lip. "What's got you in such a frisky mood D?"

Dani immediately latched onto Santana's neck, acting as if she had only minutes. She sucked hastily at the Latina's beautiful skin. Santana hummed in response, always reacting pleasantly to her girlfriend's lips.

"You are SO hot babe, that performance…god I didn't think I could sit there another minute without storming the stage and taking you right there and then," Dani breathed out.

Santana took Dani's face in her hands so she could look at Dani properly and so Dani could see the smirk plastered on Santana's face. With her complete attention Santana placed her hand in between Dani's breast and trailed her hand seductively down to Dani's abdomen before sliding it even further between the denim material and her desired location. What she found there caused her to chuckle ever so lightly.

"I think you're the one that needs taking care of babe, " Santana concluded as she started to play in Dani's folds. "You got that turned on watching me huh?"

Dani threw her head back against the wall. She didn't care that it caused her some pain. Her breathing was staggered now as she felt eruptions of pleasure occur.

"When you sang in Spanish, my god that was hot."

"Well maybe I should speak Spanish to you more often huh… Creo que usted es inmensamente atractivo."

"Oh S-S-Santana," Dani husked out, her voice low and unsteady. She was beyond horny and she knew only Santana could fully satisfy her. "Ah-hh babe…yes…damn…right there, don't stop."

"Usted siempre será mi favorito latina," Santana continued to whisper into Dani's ear in Spanish as she worked her girl into a further state of frenzy. The couple never really fooled around much at school but this was definitely getting Santana hot and heavy, she'd be sure to tease Dani more often with a show like that if this was the result.

Dani swore loudly and clenched her fists at her side as Santana swiped at her clit, her fingers already in a natural rhythm inside of her. Santana's fingernails were grazing ever so slightly at Dani's walls and Dani could feel her eyes watering. She groaned loudly, needing Santana to get her off; she was desperate now.

"Te deseo más que nunca he querido a nadie" Santana said, telling Dani she wanted her more than she had ever wanted anybody. She meant it too, finding Dani had been an answer to every prayer Santana had never thought to pray. Dani was different to anyone Santana had ever met; she liked to think the girl was made just for her. And while there were many things to like about Dani near the top of Santana's list was the face Dani made when she would cum. Santana was close to seeing that face too. She bit at Dani's earlobe as she continued to work inside of her.

"I need you to cum for me babe, and when you do I want you screaming my name."

Dani whimpered and nodded ever so slightly, her eyes were scrunched and she was beginning to lose herself as her orgasm approached. Santana curled her fingers inside of Dani with her final few strokes and Dani cried out.

"SANTANAAAAAA" echoed within the small room. Pleasure ripped through Dani's body and a sensation of floating and euphoria was left in its wake. Santana helped Dani ride it out before removing her fingers. Dani's eyes fluttered open, just in time to witness Santana sucking at her fingers. Oh god, she could cum again just witnessing that.

"With that taken care of are you ready to join our friends for lunch now?" Santana asked, fully satisfied with the performance her girlfriend and given.

"I think I'd rather eat something in here," Dani replied, dropping to her knees. Santana gulped loudly as she felt Dani tugging at her shorts and underwear.


	42. Quinntana (future plans)

**#42****-Quinn and Santana**

Santana and Quinn were finishing their walk through the park; it was part of their Saturday morning routine now. Quinn had a tight hold of Santana's hand, caressing the soft skin with her thumb. Though walking did have its perks, because it meant Quinn would dress in tight leggings and a sports bra, Santana was making jokes about all the exercise she had to do when the Latina would rather still be in bed.

"Well how about I take you to coffee to make it up to you?" Quinn offered.

"I wouldn't turn down a vanilla latte," Santana replied, batting her eyelashes at her girlfriend.

"You never do!"

Santana simply responded by pushing into Quinn's body playfully. Over the past year they'd worked through the hostility they had once garnered for one another. They'd found that they were able to work really well together and instead saved any tension for the bedroom only.  
The two walked a little further to a café they frequented. Quinn ordered and payed for their drinks and then joined Santana at the table. She was gazing into Santana's eyes, the two happily conversing only with a look. It was when an adorable bi-racial toddler, complete with little afro curls and tiny converse shoes, ran past the couple that Quinn's stare shifted. Santana watched on as a smile tugged at Quinn's lips.

"You and I would have a kid that cute," Quinn said casually when she turned back to Santana.

What coffee was in Santana's mouth was now on the table as Santana spluttered in surprise at Quinn's words. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"Y-you…you see us having kids?" Santana asked, wide eyed.

"Well yeah" Quinn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Once we're married and we've done enough travelling I figure we'll get a house and start a family... Oh god, is that not what you want?"

"No, no it's not that. I just, I didn't realise you were thinking about our future is all. It took you so long to come to terms with us as a couple I guess I just didn't want to scare you off by talking about all of that."

"I'm not scared anymore San. When we were walking through the park hand in hand I was so happy and proud to be with you. I'm certain that people see us and are immensely jealous of my position because they should be, I happen to be dating the sexiest, most interesting, sassy girl, whom I happen to love very much." Quinn took hold of Santana's hand and held it across the table.

"I love you too Q. But a few years before the kids right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't practice in the meantime," Quinn smirked.

There were few things in life Santana couldn't deny; Quinn's suggestive tone was one of them. Before Quinn was even able to finish off her coffee Santana was on her feet and pulling Quinn out the door behind her.

* * *

"I want our kid to have your eyes," Santana said, gazing into the shining hazel eyes of her lover.

Quinn stretched her arms out under the sheet to take a firmer hold of her naked girlfriend. She ran her fingertips over the smooth skin and smiled back.

"What if I want them to have your perfect Latina genetics?"

"We can have both," Santana mused.

Quinn chuckled and shook her head. "San as much as I enjoy our 'practice' sex you know we're going to have to choose whose eggs to fertilise right?"

"Yes Q, I'm not that dense. I just mean we can take turns, have a couple little tykes running around our beautiful home. They'll fill our house with love and laughter. Then as we sit on the porch swing, glasses of wine in hand, we can complain about whose turn it is to put them to bed that night, even though deep down we know I'll win the argument and you'll end up doing it. You'll come back to find me in the same place though, waiting for you as I always will, and we'll snuggle and sigh at how great life is."

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?" Quinn inquired. The way Santana had just lit up had pulled at Quinn's heart strings, a lot.

"Yeah...I mean I know we've got time but I also can't look at you and not want all that. It's the small things you do babe that reassure me I've found my soulmate. So whether we get married tomorrow, in a year, or later on down the track, you should know you're stuck with me. I ain't never letting you go."

"You're such a softie, S. I love you, and I love our future kids, and our cabin by the lake," Quinn threw in for good measure.

"Oooh a cabin! Genius, Q. I knew there was a reason I chose you!"

"And here I was thinking it was for the great sex," Quinn said smugly.

"Oh it's definitely near the top of the list," Santana said as she straddled Quinn, her legs falling either side of Quinn's hips. "And it's not great sex..." she commented as she placed kisses on Quinn's cheek before proceeding to suck on her neck between sentences, "it's mind blowing...*kiss*...out of this world...*kiss*... earth shattering...*kiss*...sex."

"You better remind me how that goes. It's been about twenty minutes since you last showed me."

"With pleasure future baby momma," Santana replied as she took Quinn's lips between her own and proceeded to show Q just how much she cherished every bit of her.

**_Please keep reviewing guys, it really does make a difference :)_**


	43. Quinntana (prompt 12)

**#43****-Quinn and Santana**

**(Guest prompt for Quinn as Santana's boss)**

Santana had soon tired of serving the assholes that frequented the diner she worked at and so when an opportunity arose to work as a legal assistant in the small firm down the road from her loft Santana jumped at it. Her boss, one Quinn Fabray, was a Yale alumni who had a reputation for being all work and no play. Santana supposed that was how she got where she was, the youngest partner in the firm; by being the best and taking crap from no one that stood in her way. She envied her boss, the blonde was fierce in a way that Santana always strived to be, at least personally, professionally she had a ways to go yet. For the moment she would continue to fetch coffees and organise documents.

"Santana, boss wants you," one of her colleagues said as they walked by her desk.

The girl groaned, she'd just sat down and her feet were killing her, was a moment's rest too much to ask for? She did as she was told though, when you were summoned to Quinn Fabray's office you didn't dawdle. She hesitantly approached Quinn's huge corner office and rapped her knuckles against the wooden door.

"You asked to see me?"

Quinn turned around, giving Santana an unobstructed view at her power suit for the day. She wore a grey pantsuit with flowy white blouse and somehow she looked absolutely striking. Her choppy blonde hair was in the smallest of buns today, the stray hair held back by bobby pins.

"I did Santana, take a seat," Quinn said harshly.

Quinn waited until Santana had taken a seat before walking over to her assistant and towering over her. The position Santana was in, well she definitely felt intimidated and quickly assumed she wasn't about to get praised. She was right. Turns out Santana had filed some paperwork incorrectly with the court's office.

"Do you know what you've done? Do you know what you've cost me? How on earth do you propose to make this up to me?!"

Quinn was fierce in her demeanour and not letting up. She motioned for Santana to stand up and turn the other way. Santana was confused but did as she was told. She expected to be sent to pack up her desk and clear out. She definitely did not expect the hard smack to her ass that she received instead. Quinn had had obvious experience in this department, she was a genius spanker and the flick of her wrist left a stinging pain even after her hand was gone.

Santana found herself biting at her lip in sheer pain as she experienced a second and third smack. She knew this wasn't common workplace punishment but she couldn't find the strength within her to ask Quinn to stop. Soon enough she didn't want to. Santana quickly grew aroused at the thought of this dominant side of Quinn but she wasn't willing to give Quinn the satisfaction of knowing that. When a slight moan escaped Santana's mouth without permission she knew she was done for.

"You're enjoying this Miss Lopez?" Quinn asked, her eyebrow arched. "Oh I get it, you think you'll appease me with an easy lay? Well aren't you even more wicked than I first thought!" She smirked.

"Oh god Quinn..." Santana began but was cut off by Quinn's domineering side.

"It's not that easy to get back on my good side. I'm not letting you go that easy; no, instead I am going to bring you to my mercy. I have control here Santana, I won't let you so easily forget who the boss is."

Santana whimpered in response, surely Quinn had to know what she was doing to her!

"This is how it's going to go. I'm going to go pull those blinds down and lock the door. When I walk back over here you'll be stripped of your skirt and panties and bent over, your chest resting on my desk. And if you make another wrong move today don't think I will have any sympathy for you."

The second Quinn walked by her Santana scurried at her clothes. She didn't know at what point she let Quinn have such power over her but for some reason she found herself very obedient in the moment. Her black skirt and lacy underwear pooled on the floor and Santana stepped out from it, bending herself over the desk as demanded.

Quinn came to stand behind her; the feeling of her body flush against Santana's did nothing to calm the Latina's rapid heartbeat. Quinn trailed her fingertips up Santana's legs, ensuring that her fingernails would leave a mark in the caramel skin. Her right hand curled around Santana's body, resting so that it cupped Santana's most private of parts. Not that Santana had much privacy, or dignity, in this moment. Santana's breath was immediately shaky; Quinn's touch was like fire.

As the blonde forced two fingers into Santana both women moaned loudly; Santana from the abrupt entry and Quinn from the tight pussy and sticky wetness she was met with. Quinn was satisfied by the moans with which Santana released, her job was having the desired effect. She also didn't mind the sight and feeling of Santana's bare ass pushed into her front. Santana was shaking as Quinn took her so roughly, driving her fingers in and out at a gruelling pace. Quinn could feel walls tighten around her fingers as she continued to thrust, ensuring that she hit Santana's g-spot each time; she was not one for a mediocre performance.

The Latina cursed under her breath in Spanish as she felt herself getting dizzy with arousal. Her thoughts had dispersed long ago and she could see the explosion of light behind her eyes. While this was not the most loving form of sex it was oddly the most satisfying she had experienced. Quinn's fingers worked her like magic and she knew by the dramatic way her chest heaved that she was close to the edge.

With a swipe and pinch of her clit Quinn sent Santana flying into an orgasmic state. Santana completely crumbled, Quinn having to hold her by her hips to prevent her from sliding to the floor. Slightly mortified by the gratification she had handed to her boss on a sliver platter Santana dressed herself quickly when she was able to and with her head down made her way towards the door.

"Santana," Quinn husked softly causing Santana to turn around, "I assume you'll be more careful with paperwork in the future then?"

Santana could only gulp and walk out of Quinn Fabray's office on trembling legs.


	44. Rivergron (prompt 13)

_**i REALLY loved the reviews from the previous chapter haha so thanks for that!**_

**#44****-Dianna and Naya**

**(Prompt by ****quinntanaluv for Dianna and Naya sneaking around on set)**

Walking across the set Naya could hear Dianna's signature single 'ha' laugh echo out from across the lot. She made her way over and sure enough the blonde was laughing at something her and Lea were talking about. Naya slowed her stride until she watched Lea walk away. Naya crept up behind Dianna. She placed her right hand on the small of her back, resting just above her ass. Naya's left hand reached out, pretending to point to something of interest. Naya had nothing to show Dianna about their work location, instead she took the opportunity to press her front to Dianna's back and whisper in her ear.

"And how is my beautiful girl today?" Naya inquired. Her breath hit the shell of Dianna's ear and Dianna shivered in response.

There were still plenty of people milling about so Dianna had to be sure not to show the full effect Naya's close proximity was having on her. Nevertheless the blonde was not to be outdone. She turned to look at Naya, and battered her eyelashes in the most adorable fashion.

"Mmmm your girl…I like that. Though you did promise to behave when we're in public," Dianna reminded her Latina goddess.

"Whatever do you mean?" Naya asked as she subtly trailed her fingertip up Di's arm. "Though if my natural allure is too much for you we could always go somewhere more private."

Dianna smirked. Naya was really something else. Since meeting on set Dianna had quickly been pulled into Naya's vortex as it may be; the instinctive charm, the gorgeous eyes, and the endless flirting. She had found there was no use continuing to withstand her advances; Naya was irresistible.

"Meet me in my trailer in five."

Naya smiled in satisfaction. As Dianna walked off first Naya pretended to check her phone. She waited only two minutes before hurrying after Di. She rapped her fist on the metal door of the trailer and waited for a response. When Dianna swung open the door Naya was intent on keeping up the charade.

"Di, did you still want to run lines?" Naya asked loudly in case anyone cared as to why she might be knocking on the blonde's trailer.

"Get in here you goof," Dianna chuckled as she pulled Naya in by her collar.

Dianna pecked Naya on the lips before pulling away and smiling.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," Naya smiled back before resting her hands on Dianna's small waist. She loved having the girl in her arms, nothing was more reassuring.

With a mischievous look Dianna pushed Naya down onto the couch before climbing on top of her. Naya watched as Dianna straddled her and gave her that look, the one that unreservedly said 'I want you'. That look always melted Naya from the inside out. When Dianna, the normally cutesy friendly girl, turned ravenous with Naya it was a big turn on.

Dianna pressed on Naya's shoulders, guiding her to lay down. Dianna lowered her body and her hands crept up underneath Naya's shirt. She palmed the Latina's breasts before building up a steady rhythm of massaging them. She loved how the girl's nipples reacted to her touch and in turn was rewarded with Naya's breathy moans and whines to continue. Dianna instantly found Naya's sweet spot and began sucking at her neck, being sure to release the skin before she left a questionable mark. She traded off between biting and sucking at the skin, making sure not to neglect any one patch as she continued her work.

"Hmm," Naya hummed contently, "Come here babe," she said guiding Dianna's face to hers. She brought her lips to meet the blonde's, savouring the taste of Di's lips on hers. She kept Dianna close to her and snuck her tongue past Dianna's lips and teeth and began exploring the girl's mouth. Naya moaned as she fisted some of Dianna's hair, the blonde was like an addiction to her. Panting slightly, Dianna pulled away.

"We're due back on set otherwise I could really get carried away with you," Dianna said suggestively. "Consider that a thank you."

"Do I bother asking what for?" Naya asked, sporting a goofy grin on her face from their heated make out session.

"For watching those black and white movies with me last night. I know they're not really your cup of tea, but I appreciate that you sat through two of them without complaining once." Dianna's eyes were shining and Naya knew that the small gesture had meant a lot to the blonde.

"If this is my thank you then I will gladly cuddle you throughout another one anytime. But you're right, we do have to go back, don't want people getting suspicious do we? If people knew I was up for dating co-workers even Chris would probably be queuing up for this hot piece of ass."

Dianna shook her head. How quickly that had gone from sentimental to sassy. But that sass was just one more thing that drew her to Naya, and she was unequivocally falling for the girl so she played into her hand.

"Exactly and I'm not about to let that happen. This…" she said slapping Naya's behind, "is my hot piece of ass and I ain't sharing."


	45. Daya (final continuation)

**#45****-Demi and Naya**

**(Continuation from chapters 2 and 24, thought I'd better give them a happy ending before we leave them)**

Fourteen months. That's how long the tour continued for and what a whirlwind it had been. Tonight would be the last show before everyone headed back home and back to normal life. Sitting on the couch, with Naya resting against her, Demi knew normal would never satisfy her again. It was Naya's day off so she was allowed to dress however she pleased. She didn't have to be on location at all but she wouldn't miss a day with Demi and especially not the girl's last show. Her legs outstretched on the couch Naya wore knee high boots and a short, tight skirt. Demi ran her fingers up Naya's legs and up her side, causing Naya to shiver at the touch.

"This" Demi drawled when her fingers passed the skin between Naya's boots and the hem of her skirt, "is incredibly sexy." The huskiness of her voice was so satisfying to Naya and she couldn't help but smile at the effect her outfit had on the girl. It was only fair considering Naya often found herself lusting over the way Demi was dressed or acting on stage in front of her many admirers.

Naya rested her head back on Demi's shoulder, simply soaking in the time they'd had together. Obviously the two would still see each other after tonight but there was something about tour life that made their relationship extra exciting, it was probably experiencing new things together for the first time. Demi watched on, knowing Naya's mind was in overdrive. She ran her fingers through Naya's hair as she said the words she'd said before but would never stop saying "I love you Naya."

* * *

On stage Demi stopped midway through her cover of 'Stay', much to the confusion of her large audience.

"Hope y'all don't mind the interruption but there's someone I'd like to bring out. Naya Rivera can you please grace us with your presence?" She said knowing the girl would be watching from somewhere close by.

Naya watched on in horror as Demi said all of this. With shaky legs Naya made her way out onto stage, under the blinding lights. She tried to focus only on her girlfriend to avoid becoming completely overwhelmed, there was a reason she was only the assistant, she liked being behind the scenes. She occupied herself by making mental notes of exactly what Demi wore; one of her many pairs of black boots, leather leggings that hugged her shapely legs and ass, a loose fitting white tee with some graphic on it, all topped with a black blazer. Moving her eyesight upwards further she was met with the kind eyes she loved to look into. Demi silently encouraged her onwards in her look. Somehow Naya's legs carried her all the way to Demi's side. Demi smiled reassuringly at Naya and then turned to the audience, holding the microphone up to her lips.

"You see guys Naya started on this tour as my assistant. The more we spent time together, but not void of some obstacles on the way, we began to fall in love. I'm sorry more of you don't know this woman because she is incredible, much greater than me," Demi chuckled. Naya couldn't believe that Demi was being so out and public about the two of them, Naya was beaming.

"But yes back to my point, it has been a year now since we became official and it's been the most exciting year of my life, while that's somewhat thanks to an amazing tour it's mostly due to my even more amazing girl here. I can't imagine ever having to spend a moment of all of this," she said gesturing to the audience "without you. Naya Rivera you started on this tour as my assistant, along the way you became my girlfriend, and with the tour wrapping up I'm hoping you'll leave as my fiancé."

The audience screamed at the realisation of what Demi was saying. Naya's hands instinctively went over her mouth in shock. She watched wide-eyed as Demi got down on one knee. Naya was speechless, but thankfully Demi was the one still speaking.

"I know we're young and haven't exactly known each other forever. While that may bother some people it doesn't worry me, not when I know without a doubt you're the one for me. I've been around long enough to know when you find someone that completes you like the way you do me you don't let them go. Naya, before you I was content with my life but that's only because I didn't know how great it could be. I didn't know I was missing out on anything until you caused my heart to experience the true definition of love. I really hope you're mine as much as I am yours because I am crazy for you. Naya Rivera, will you please marry me?"

Demi was surprised she got through her entire speech without crying, must have been the adrenalin she thought. She looked up at her beautiful girlfriend; the smile plastered on her face was a clue as to how she'd respond. That didn't make Demi's beating heart calm though, or the few seconds of silence any less daunting. Naya began nodding her head before she spoke.

"Yes," she croaked, trying to find her voice through the overwhelming emotion. Naya hadn't thought the night would end like this at all. She was already so happy at being Demi's girlfriend she hadn't dared hope for more. But the thought of being Demi's wife, well that was enough to make a girl melt. "Of course I'll marry you D!"

Demi waited to slide the ring onto Naya's left hand before she stood and took Naya in her arms. Naya's arms wrapped around Demi's neck and for the first time the couple kissed in public. It was one hell of a way to publicise their relationship. As the two pulled away from the kiss they saw each other's over indulgent smiles. Demi spun Naya around a few times, so excited by the prospect of having her forever. When Demi put Naya down she spoke to Naya so that only she could hear.

"I am so ecstatic right now Naya, you have no idea how happy you've just made me! I'm so glad I never have to live even one day without you."

"Me too babe. I'm the luckiest girl in the world right now." Naya knew Demi better get back to her show though; they'd have plenty of time to celebrate after in their own special way. As she let Demi's hand fall from hers she couldn't help but leave her with one last remark. "By the way, that's 'future Mrs Lovato' to you", Naya said beaming and running off stage.

Given a moment to catch her breath Naya looked at her left hand for the first time. Sure enough her third finger was home to a stunning diamond ring. It was beautiful and Naya would have chosen just the same one. She didn't know when Demi would have had the time to go out and get it, especially without her knowing, but if tonight was anything to go by it just went to show her girl was full of surprises.


	46. Quinntana (prompt 14)

_**Countdown is on...five left! Hope y'all are still with me :)**_

**#46****-Santana and Quinn**

**(Prompt by Bluefly327 for Santana and Quinn having had a horrible break up don't see each other for a couple years. They've thought about each other but not had any contact until one day again they do!)**

**Santana**

What she'd learnt in the past two years is that they certainly didn't make them like Quinn anymore. Quinn was her one of a kind, porcelain beauty that always managed to keep her on her toes; her one of a kind that she'd lost. She was wrong to walk away. Now the memory of Quinn haunted her like a ghost.

* * *

**Quinn**

As Quinn gazed down at the tiny box holding an elegant diamond ring it wasn't joy running through her, nor was it bliss. Instead anxiety and fear gripped at her. Jason looked up at her expectantly, sporting a face very different to hers. His was full of hope and could be described as love struck. The love Quinn had had with Santana was wild; that thought plagued her now. When you had a love like that it was hard for anything to compare. Quinn had promised herself that after Santana she'd never let herself fall in love again; that was the problem now, she couldn't accept Jason's proposal because she'd never let herself fully fall for him.

As she walked a dejected Jason out of the building Quinn knew what she had to do, where she had to go. She needed answers; she needed closure, even after all this time.

* * *

Santana groaned at the sound of loud banging on her door. She turned to look at her alarm clock, 1:17am it read. Whoever was disturbing her sleep was obviously unaware that between the hours of midnight and nine Santana's body was not her own, it belonged to the much more evil and snarky counterpart Snix. When the knocking didn't die down Santana grumbled, removed herself from the comfy confines of her bed, and padded towards the door. She barely had a second to open the door and register the identity of the intruder before silence was replaced with yelling.

"You broke a promise to me Santana!"

Those words were the first that Santana heard as she registered the blonde standing in her apartment. Quinn, after all these years, was as beautiful and remarkable as ever, but she was also livid. She'd obviously rehearsed a speech on her way here because there was no pause in her screaming, no explanation for her sudden appearance after two years of no contact, no communication.

"After promising to love me forever you left. You took off and when you did you left me bleeding. Do you have any idea what you put me through?" Quinn whispered that last part, letting the emotion of the day overwhelm her. She'd often thought back to that fateful day, when everything had come to a head. It had started as a simple discussion, Quinn noticing that Santana had become withdrawn and Quinn concerned that Santana just didn't feel anything for her anymore. The thought had broken her heart and she wanted to fix what was between them but it had only turned into an argument of past offences and insults. Quinn had contemplated how things could've been different; maybe if she'd just fought harder? Those thoughts grew pointless over time though, it happened, and until now, she wasn't sure she wanted to see Santana again or what she'd say to her if she did.

"Quinn…" Santana's voice cracked as she said the name of the girl out loud for the first time in a while.

"No! I'm not done. I had a great life, a great guy." Quinn noticed Santana's face drop a little at this revelation. "He wanted to marry me Santana. Do you know how many times I wished you'd asked me the same thing? And here he was, professing his love for me and the only thing I could picture was your face. Do you have any idea how much I resent you for causing me to still love you after all this time? The worst part is I bet you've been doing just fine, I bet our break up didn't even cause a bump in the road for you. Tell me Santana, just how many girls have you been with since me?"

"Two," Santana's voice squeaked. Quinn eyes immediately narrowed as she assessed the truth of this statement. "After you I knew I couldn't go back to my former lifestyle. You'd taught me too much. You taught me how to love for god's sake. Somehow I couldn't go through with the one night stands anymore and I've had two semi-serious relationships since us."

Quinn took her first conscious breath since she'd stormed Santana's apartment. She let her body relax slightly as she prepared to have a proper conversation, not the yelling match she'd started.

"Good for you San. But what's the point in saying I've changed you for the better and that I taught you to love if we're not together? To this day I don't get it, what went so wrong that one day we lived in pure happiness, or so I thought, and the next you're packing your things and starting a new life. Maybe I was the only one that thought we had something special…"

"You weren't," Santana cooed. "We did have something special, we were perfect together, well you were. The deeper our relationship went the more I was petrified for the day you'd figure it all out. I knew it was only a matter of time before you realised I wasn't good enough for you, that I'd never be able to give you all that you deserve. Quinn everyone could see it, that you were too good for me. I can't blame them for thinking that either, it's a lot of pressure to be with someone so effortlessly flawless."

"Santana you and I both know I wasn't perfect. I'm a total bitch when I'm hungry, or tired, or somewhere I don't want to be. I'd be insanely jealous when other people would flirt with you. I'd hog the television and make you watch what I wanted. I took up way too much space in our bathroom…"

"Those don't make you imperfect Quinn, those are the things I love about you." The tension in the air had definitely diffused and there was almost a fondness in reliving the memories.

"Love or loved?" Quinn enquired, she just had to know.

"Love," Santana said after taking such a big breath her shoulders raised and sunk in time with her lungs. "You'll always be the same to me Quinn. I know now how I wrecked you when I left and I'm so endlessly sorry for that. I thought I was doing the right thing. You deserve to know though that Quinn you'll always have my heart, even if I don't have yours."

"Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying?" Quinn raised her voice again and Santana's eyes widened, she'd thought things were getting more cordial between the two. "What do you think I'm doing here Santana? What do you think possessed me to coming here at one in the morning?"

"You're mad…because I ruined your happily ever after…when I ruined marriage with that guy for you." Santana had her fingers crossed that that was a good enough summary; she didn't want feisty Quinn to start up again.

"Yes…and no. You ruined my happily ever after, but not just now when I had to turn down Jason's proposal. You ruined my happily ever after when you packed that suitcase all those years ago. That's when you stole from me everything I'd ever wanted…you" Quinn said as the tears began escaping.

Santana carefully made her way over to Quinn. She hesitantly reached out and cupped the blonde's face causing her to look into her eyes. For some time they only looked at each other, the emotion of the situation taking its toll. Quinn took pleasure in the feeling of Santana's skin against hers as she waited for the Latina to speak. Instead Santana pressed her lips ever so lightly against Quinn's, knowing they needed to tread carefully. Their kiss was soft and sweet, but breathtaking all the same. It was everything they'd waited two years for. Quinn felt more tears escape, as she felt overcome by it all. Seeing Santana again and having her familiar lips on hers meant everything; it was a comfort and understanding in the simplest of acts. Santana sniffled too as she felt all the sadness and emptiness she'd felt the past two years wash over her. Quinn pulled away when she heard Santana lightly chuckle. She looked at Santana confused, with that adorable eyebrow quirk that Santana loved.

"It's just…well this is a bit crazy Q. I mean who expected that this would've happened when a man was proposing you to only a matter of hours ago. Snix certainly wasn't expecting it to be you at my door."

Quinn couldn't help but smile, Santana really hadn't changed at all and she was so thankful for that. She had never wanted her to. Sure both girls should be ashamed their stubbornness had gotten in the way for so long but at least now their was a chink in the armour. They knew they had plenty to discuss but it didn't all have to be sorted at this horrid hour of the morning. Through tears Santana kissed Quinn once more and invited her to stay the night, just to sleep. Quinn slipped her hand into Santana's and allowed herself to be led to the bedroom. The girls lay on their sides, facing each other and once again committing each other's faces to memory. Santana's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I won't ever let you down again." Santana meant it more than she'd meant anything, she knew if she did she wouldn't just break Quinn, she'd break herself too.


	47. Dantana (prompt 15)

**#47****-Santana and Dani**

**(Guest prompt for Jealous!Dani when a guy flirts with Santana)**

Santana and Dani turned the corner to find a massive line awaiting them. They thought they'd woken up early enough to beat people but it seemed like most of the city was ahead of them in the queue for Justin Timberlake tickets. At least the weather seemed to be on their side, the sun rising above the horizon as they joined the long line. Dani suggested she go off and pick up some coffee and breakfast for the two of them while Santana kept their spot. Santana's grumbling stomach eagerly agreed with her girlfriend.

When Dani had picked up Santana's favourite breakfast foods she walked briskly back to find her girl, hoping she wasn't too bored having to wait alone. Except, when she came into view Santana wasn't alone, she was having a very friendly conversation with the guy who now stood behind her in line. Dani kept a safe distance, trying to listen in before coming to any harsh conclusions. She herself knew she had a jealous streak (who wouldn't when they had a girlfriend as hot as Santana) but she wanted to give her girlfriend the benefit of the doubt. What she saw though didn't placate her.

The guy was clearly offering to help Santana get backstage passes, saying he knew someone in the business or something. _Ha_ Dani thought to herself, if he's so connected what is he doing in line with the rest of them? No, the way he'd joke and have Santana laughing, that was very clearly flirting that had nothing to do with tickets or passes. It was when he held onto her arm as he continued some story that he'd gone too far. Who did this punk think he was, touching her girl like that? Dani saw red and immediately stormed over to intervene, her patience and self control long gone.

"If you don't mind I think I can give my girl what she wants" Dani spat out as soon as she was in hearing distance.

Santana's eyes widened in surprise at the tone of Dani's voice. Her two fingers rubbed up her face to her temple as her head turned to the side, feeling suddenly awkward by the tension that had developed. The guy huffed and then turned away from them, trying to avoid a scene. He'd seen the rage in the shorter girl's eyes and he wasn't about to get involved in unnecessary drama, even for a girl as hot as the one he'd been talking to. Santana rubbed Dani's shoulders attempting to soothe her and laughs off Dani's jealousy.

"He was just being nice D, nothing more."

"You have no idea the effect you have on others do you?" Dani's voice was still cold like ice, even as she spoke to Santana.

"Oh please!" Santana continued to make a joke out of the whole thing, only enraging Dani further. Couldn't Santana consider her side, her feelings, for once?

"I'm serious Santana! You could flip your hair and guys would faint, batt your eyelashes and have girls swooning, and don't even get me started on all the things you could get with those hips of yours."

"Dani I think you're overreacting. Matt here was just…"

"Yeah trying to be nice. I got it," Dani said talking over Santana. Santana was not used to this edge to her usually sweet Dani, she wasn't in the mood for it this early in the morning either. Santana folded her arms across her chest and pressed the issue, hoping they could be done with this and then wait in line in silence. Seriously how long was this line, they hadn't moved an inch since they'd arrived?

"Alright out with it! What's your big problem Dani?" If they had to have this argument in public so be it.

Dani shook her head, her anger turned to frustration and despair. "Don't you get it San? I'm sick of competing for your attention. Everywhere we go I have to watch people flirt with you. I'm so tired of watching as people fawn all over you, wanting to have you. Seeing it so often only reminds me that you're so desirable, and that sooner or later you'll probably come across a better option, someone more beautiful and thin and…"

Santana knew now Dani wasn't acting out of antagonism but out of insecurity. She should have seen this coming before now, poor Dani. Santana stepped in front of Dani so that they were closer. She ran her hands up Dani's sides and simply held her at her waist. Her voice was soft and nurturing, something that happened rarely and only around Dani.

"You said it yourself Dani, they're _wanting_ to have me. That doesn't mean they can have me. Not that this is the case but I could have the whole world in a queue for me and I'd still pick you, every time. Oh baby girl," Santana said as she traced Dani's lips with her thumb, "if only you saw yourself through my eyes, then you'd have nothing to worry about. You'd see the undeniably beautiful, special, unique, caring, wonderful human being that I do, and not let anyone or anything make you think otherwise. When I look at you babe it's like everything else is blurry to me and you're the only thing I see clearly, I am so sure about you...about us."

Dani seemed to be taking Santana's words under advisement. She supposed it made sense; Santana wouldn't continue to break down Dani's barriers if she wasn't in this for the long run. And it's not like she could imagine her life without the girl, she'd need to work through her insecurities as Santana's beauty wasn't likely to fade and stop attracting attention anytime soon.

"And while that jealousy thing was kind of hot, it's also unfounded. I'm _so_ yours," Santana told her truthfully.

They were back, Santana to her mischief and Dani to her playfulness.

"Well just to be sure," Dani said as she ghosted her lips on Santana's but didn't allow them to touch, "I'm taking you home and showing you who you belong to. It'll be the name that's on your lips when I make you cum."

"But….th-the tickets!" Santana stuttered as Dani retracted her lips and pulled her from the line, causing her head to spin.

"Oh please, I'll give you more of a show than Justin would have."

Santana knew from experience that Dani could indeed live up to that.

"And if you're lucky I'll even throw in an all access pass."

_Oh dear god have mercy._


	48. Rivergron (train ride)

**_Greetings lovelies. Don't know if it showed an update for #47 so hit previous to make sure you don't miss out :)_**

**#48****-Dianna and Naya**

Naya boarded the train late at night after a long day. She was pleasantly surprised to find there was only one other person in the carriage she had entered. Her eyes were automatically drawn to the blonde who sat alone. The girl would have been a similar age Naya guessed; she wore a cute white dress donned with a floral blazer. Her blonde hair had a slight wave to it; only adding to the innocent vibe the girl was giving off. It was her hazel eyes though that was most intriguing. Naya watched as the girl's eyes would scan the book in front of her carefully before furrowing her eyebrows and turning the page, eager to find out what would happen next. A smile found its way upon Naya's face and she made her way over.

Dianna's eyes lifted from her book when someone sat directly across from her. She looked up and was met with endearing eyes. Dianna didn't let her gaze linger though; instead she scanned the rest of the carriage, smirking when she noticed all the empty seats. If that were the girl's game she wouldn't give in so easy. Dianna pretended not to be bothered and went back to her book, although her thoughts were now too preoccupied to read properly. She'd be lying to herself if she said she hadn't noticed the girl when she'd first boarded the train. It was obvious the girl was gorgeous; a tall Latina who held herself with both grace and confidence. Dianna admired the girl's outfit too; she was well put together wearing black boots, impossibly tight black jeans, a long grey tee, a fitted leather jacket, and a green scarf hanging loose down both sides. Her silky black hair was pulled pack in a high ponytail, allowing for more of her striking face to be shown.

"Can I help you with something?" Dianna asked in reference to the Latina's continued staring. Her voice was laced with curiosity and Naya was surprised by how low and sultry it was.

"That depends, besides reading very intellectual books what else are you good at?" Naya asked winking. She was used to getting what she wanted and never had a problem being forward in order to get just that. The blonde may be snobby or a nerd, but the Latina didn't really mind, she was still impressive eye candy and she was more than fascinated.

"Hmm," Dianna huffed, closing her book. "Not that it is any of your business but I happen to enjoy reading, among many other things."

"Oh yes I can only imagine princess. Let me guess, tennis lessons at the country club and wine and cheese nights with the family?" Naya commented, rolling her eyes.

"You think I'm a goodie two shoes?" Dianna remarked, arching her eyebrow. Now that was sexy, Naya thought. And by the snarky tone of the girl's voice it seemed Naya's game was working perfectly.

"Well if that's the phrase you'd prefer. I was going to say daddy's little angel."

"You don't even know me!" Dianna was worked up now, how dare this stranger judge her.

"Oh yeah what's one rebellious thing you've done this year?" Naya posed.

Dianna started sorting through memories. Surely it shouldn't be this hard, no way was she a goodie two shoes. Yet Dianna couldn't think of one thing that might impress the Latina and placate her constant jabs. Dianna bit at her lip as she had a different idea to shut the girl in front of her up, for good. Dianna placed her book down on the seat next to her and took the two steps necessary to stand in front of Naya. She inched her dress up enough for her to be able to straddle the Latina's lap. She sucked on the girl's neck, wanting to leave a scorching mark.

"How's this for not being daddy's little girl?" Dianna husked against her neck.

Naya had to admit even the girl's touch had a dizzying effect on her. This close the blonde was even more beautiful; her creamy flawless skin, darkened eyes, and dusty pink lips that begged to be kissed. Naya held onto the girl's hips, steadying her on the moving train but also wanting to touch her. As she ran her hands up to her small waist Naya leant forward, capturing the sweet lips in front of her in a kiss. They seemed to mould perfectly into one another, moving blissfully and earning a moan from the back of the blonde's throat. Dianna took a rough hold of Naya's hair and held it, she was the one meant to be in control here. Using her rough grip on Naya's hair Dianna pulled the girl's neck to the side and bit roughly at her collarbone, causing the Latina to hiss in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"My friends call me Di. You can call me Dianna." The blonde smirked before working her way into the girl's jeans. Her nimble fingers easily found their way through the layers of clothing and to the girl's entrance. She made sure to have eye contact from the Latina before she entered her. Naya automatically bucked her hips as she felt two fingers inside of her. She bit at her lip roughly, as she felt arousal shoot through her. Dianna definitely knew what she was doing down there, ensuring she touched Naya's most sensitive of spots.

"O-h-h god Dianna d-don't s-s-stop!" Naya cried out in ecstasy. Dianna wouldn't either, not until she showed this girl just how wrong she'd been about her.

Naya held tightly onto Dianna's creamy thighs as her head rolled back against the seat. With each thrust Naya was coming closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. Dianna was rolling her hips against Naya now, igniting all her senses and putting the most demanding of pressures on Naya's centre. Dianna knew the girl was close due to her throaty moans and shallow breathing. Naya was trembling underneath her. It was really quite a sight. For someone who delighted in appearing so tough the Latina looked so vulnerable and cute when she was this close to climax. Pressing at Naya's clit with her thumb while she continued caressing the Latina's walls Dianna made Naya cum hard. The evidence of it coated Dianna's fingers, which when Naya's pussy loosened their hold she lapped up, the sight of which caused Naya's pupils to blow, even more so than they had already.

As the train came to a screeching halt on the tracks Dianna abruptly dismounted the Latina. "This is my stop," Dianna said. She kissed Naya's cheek and Naya watched through glazed eyes as the doors shut behind her and Dianna blew her a kiss from the other side of the glass. When the train pulled out of the station a dismayed Naya reached over, picking up the book Dianna had left behind. Inside the front cover was the blonde's name and number. Turns out riding the subway late at night had its benefits. But had Dianna just beaten her at her own game? Maybe Naya would give the games a rest for a while and give the girl a call. With sex that good may as well make it more than a one time thing right?


	49. Dantana (prompt 16)

**#49****-Dani and Santana**

**(Prompt by H2-M2. Santana and Brittany have been back together for a couple months but Santana misses the spark it once had. She regrets breaking up with Dani but she has the chance to fix it when Dani shows up at the diner and performs 'Blame it on the rain' by He is We. **

Santana had run straight back into Brittany's arms during the glee reunion in Ohio. She wasn't entirely sure what had caused her to throw her blossoming relationship with Dani down the drain, maybe it had something to do with how safe familiarity was or that people had always told her you can't forget your first love. The problems soon became apparent though. Santana hadn't stopped loving Dani and she soon realised that there was no stimulation or spark with Brittany anymore. When Santana pictured all her dreams coming true, of becoming a singer, of becoming a wife, and maybe one day becoming a mother, well she didn't picture Brittany next to her. The woman in those dreams was the same every time; she was a shorter, but equally spunky, Latina.

It had been three weeks since Santana had arrived back in New York and that same spunky Latina was taking the stage at the Spotlight Diner where they both still worked. Santana continued to wipe tables down, she hadn't yet garnered the courage to approach her ex, and she wasn't sure what she'd say if she did. As Dani carried a stool across the stage and sat upon it tuning her guitar Santana wondered yet again how she could have been so stupid. She'd been swept up into the Santana and Brittany forever hype and forgotten what it felt like to actually be loved, and to be loved by someone like Dani who knew her through and through, and matched her perfectly in intellect, wit and beauty. As Dani began her performance Santana pretended to continue to work but she couldn't help but let the lyrics of the song wash over her.

_You got me caught in all this mess._

_I guess, we can blame it on the rain._

_My pain is knowing I can't have you,_

_I can't have you._

_Tell me does she look at you the way I do,_

_Try to understand the words you say,_

_and the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?_

Santana's breath was caught in her throat. Hearing Dani's voice sing out across the diner brought so many memories rushing back; the times when Santana was sick or tired and Dani would sing her to sleep as she played with her hair, when Santana would sneak in the kitchen finding Dani singing to herself as she made breakfast dressed in only Santana's t-shirt, and the huskiness Dani's voice would have when they made love and Dani would utter obscenities into the dark room; perhaps that last one was the one she missed the most.

_I catch my breath,_

_The one you took the moment you entered the room._

_My heart, it breaks at the thought of her holding you._

Santana had to look at the girl; she couldn't keep her eyes downcast anymore. She dropped the sponge and raised her gaze. Sure enough Dani had been watching Santana the whole time. Their eyes met and Santana was, for the first time, unsure of what she read in Dani's. Normally she knew with just a look all that Dani needed, maybe time apart had severed that innate connection, Santana hoped it wasn't the case. As her eyes raked over the girl's body she was once again taken back by her beauty; Dani was this immaculate combination of adorable and sexy and Santana wasn't sure how she'd ever been so lucky to win her over the first time.

_Does she look at you the way I do,_

_Try to understand the words you say,_

_and the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?_

_(Is it more than a crush?)_

Santana felt herself beginning to shake, she looked down and sure enough her hands were trembling. She was overcome with emotion and she cursed herself for being so vulnerable. Dani had found her way into her heart, finally being the one to truly understand Santana, and Santana had run away from perfection. If Santana hadn't been so scared of loving someone so much she'd still be with Dani, still be with the girl that made her heart double its pace with the slightest look or touch.

_Maybe I'm alone in this,_

_But I find peace in solitude knowing,_

_If I had but just one kiss this whole room,_

_Would be glowing._

_We'd be glowing,_

_We'd be glowing._

Santana was at a loss for words as Dani packed up on stage. She hated that she'd left Dani feeling she was the only one who felt something when they were together. Santana wasn't sure if that was Dani's way of getting closure for herself, or if it was a stab at Santana, or quite what. The girl had hit the nail on the head though; Brittany definitely did not give her the same big rush Dani did. Dani still made Santana breathless, even though they weren't together, what was Santana meant to do with that information? Santana found her legs carrying her to Dani before she even fully comprehended what she was doing or what she was going to say.

"No."

_Yeah good one Santana, real smooth._ One word was all she managed to get out and it obviously only confused her ex, who furrowed her eyebrows before responding.

"I know. I know you're with her now but it was worth a shot." Dani's voice was surprisingly weak, Santana was becomingly quickly aware of just how deep she'd hurt the girl when they broke up. "I'd regret it if I didn't give it once last go of winning you back. Even though you hurt me when you ran back to Brittany I didn't hate you for that. It probably would have been easier if I had but I couldn't stop loving you each time I pictured your face."

"Dani," Santana says pulling at Dani's arm, insisting she stay when it looked like the girl wanted to cry or run away or both, "the answers to the questions you asked in the song is no. She doesn't understand me the way you do. She may look at me the same way you do but I don't look at her the same way I look at you if that's any consolation. I knew the minute I broke up with you I'd made a mistake. I know I don't deserve for you to take me back, I know that you deserve way more than how I treated you. But you're worth more than thinking that you're not good enough, I couldn't live with myself if you think that you're not perfect just as you are, cause god Dani you…."

Dani interrupts the rant by kissing her. As their lips collide for the first time in what seemed like an eternity Santana melted. This is what home felt like. She smiled into the kiss, trying to savour every feeling it brought out in her before it was over.

"W-w-what does this mean?" Santana breathed out, her head buzzing from the sparks that Dani's kiss had ignited in her.

"It means that Dantana can get through this," Dani joked using their couple name, "we can get through anything if that's what you want. But first you have to talk to Brittany."

Santana smiled, this time assured she was making the right decision. She was choosing the girl who would love her more completely than anyone else. As soon as she was officially single again she would run right back here and take Dani in her arms and never let her go again.


	50. Quinntana (kiss cam date)

**#50****-Santana and Quinn**

**(For the last one we have a sequel to the kiss cam, chap 27, as requested by Edrop7 and upon favourable reviews by spezria26, boringsiot, BlackWidow01, and Fabray-Lopez)**

**Quinn POV**

I was amazed by just how quickly, as soon as S agreed to go on a date with me, I started seeing things differently. It's as if when her lips touched mine she brainwashed me in the most delightful way possible. As we exited the stadium, and people naturally lusted after Santana, it wasn't jealousy I felt anymore. Instead I found myself holding my head higher, proud that she was with me. Then when we were in the car, driving to who knows where, I found myself enamored by the raspy quality of her voice as she sang and rapped along to 'electric lady'. For the duration of the song it was as if Santana was in a world all to herself and it was rather endearing.

Maybe Santana had worked her way deeper into my mind and heart then I initially realised.

Santana drove us around for about twenty minutes before pulling into an area of town I'd never ventured to before. We both got out and Santana, taking my hand, led me to a cute little hole-in-the-wall Italian restaurant. I don't know if she did it for me but I was appreciative of the fact that there wasn't much of a crowd, no, tonight it was just she and I as far as I was concerned. Santana didn't hold my chair out for me or anything, that would have been bizarre, but there was a definite shift in the air.

"It's kind of weird isn't it?" I asked, attempting to break the silence. I'd known S so long that it wasn't as if there was anything new to discover so I didn't really know how to steer conversation.

"It's different…" she said and I started to grow uncomfortable when I heard that, thankfully she continued her sentence, "but it's nice." Santana took my hand in her own and it seemed to fit perfectly. Her soft skin caressed mine and I couldn't help but smile like a little schoolgirl at how perfectly this afternoon had gone.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I was caught off guard when I'd said that out loud instead of just in my head as I had intended. My eyes must have widened at the realization because my Latina just chuckled and shook her head in the way one does when they find something adorable. She answered my rhetorical question anyway.

"Well for a start you're adventurous, kind, thoughtful, generous, and I suppose it doesn't hurt that you're gorgeous….and a great kisser." I could feel the blush rising up my cheeks. I was torn between wanting to hear more and being embarrassed by the pile of jelly I'd turned into; either way there was no stopping the impending distraction of the waitress.

"Good evening, can I start you ladies with a drink?"

"I'll just have sparkling water, thanks," I replied softly.

"And for you gorgeous?" The waitress said, directed at Santana. Ok I was not alright with the batting eyelashes and flirty smile. Not that I could blame her; still dressed in that tight skirt and low cut top from earlier that day Santana did look mighty fine. I also knew how Santana had played her games in the past so I was expecting her to welcome the easy prey. Instead S just politely asked for the same and ignored all the flirting. I think may jaw might have dropped right to the table in surprise.

**Santana POV**

I think Quinn is surprised I'm not playing into the waitress' hand. The funny thing is though I normally would; I never denied attention from either sex. Being on this first date with Q though things were different. So easily my head switched between seeing the blonde only as my friend and cheer rival to seeing her now as a beautiful woman who I already knew so well and who I now wanted to woo. Staring into the hazel eyes in front of me I had a desire overtake me to treat her well, to do anything to make her happy; all of it was new to me.

As we continued our date I was impressed by the authenticity of the food, but my attention could hardly be torn from the blonde in front of me. As we ate and chatted about the usual things like cheerios and spring break plans my thoughts would wander. It wasn't my fault; I should blame Quinn for having such addicting lips and alluring eyes. As Quinn spoke with her hands, explaining the absurdity of some cheer move all I could picture was resting my hand on her knee and slightly inching it higher. Quinn would bite at her bottom lip as my fingertips grazed her inner thighs and eventually when I'd hear her breath hitch I'd smirk and give her what she desired. Even I knew it was too early for that though and I had to physically shake my head to return to reality; focus Santana!

I attempted to pay for dinner but Q insisted; adamant that because she'd technically asked me it was her turn to treat. I gave in when she pouted her plump lips at me. I figured I'd get my turn to take her out again soon enough.

I pulled into Q's driveway and walked her up to her front door. I couldn't help but smile at the way her eyes sparkled; it really had been a perfect day. Stopping on her porch I gave her a tight hug, circling my arms around her waist while hers held me close around my neck.

"I'll see you soon Q, thanks for a wonderful evening." The softness of my voice surprised me, what was this girl doing to me? I lingered when her smile faltered ever so slightly. I did not want to leave on anything but good terms so if Quinn was unhappy about something that happened on our date I wanted to know.

"You...you're not going to kiss me?" Her voice was laced with surprise and something I couldn't quite identify, insecurity perhaps. Looking into her eyes now I knew I never wanted our relationship to go back to only friendship; I wanted to take her in my arms, hold her and never let anything hurt her again. Damn she really is making me soft.

"I'm trying to do the right thing here Q. I don't want to rush into things and ruin anything like I normally do," I told her. My track record on the dating scene was anything but good. Quinn was too valuable to me to be just another notch on my bedpost.

"Now is not the time to be all chivalrous S," she said inching closer to me, "and I don't think we'd be rushing anything considering it took us this long to just go on our first date."

The way she looked at me had dissolved all my willpower to take it slow. I just had to know what her lips tasted like and while I'd kissed her earlier that day it was under very different circumstances, I could take my time now because I knew that she wanted it too. It felt like an out of body experience as Quinn and my bodies came flush against one another. My fingertips grazed her jaw and I caressed her cheek as I watched her breathing quicken. I felt a lump in my throat as I moved the remaining two inches to meet her. As soon as our lips touched I swear I saw stars. The kiss was slow; we both seemed content to just enjoy one another. It felt amazing though and soon Quinn was suckling at my bottom lip. I felt the moan escape before I had a chance to stop it. As I did Quinn slipped her tongue into my mouth and I was sure I had died and gone to heaven. Our tongues fought for dominance, moving rhythmically against one another. I couldn't tell you who won, I really didn't care, I was too busy cherishing the wonder of the girl in my arms. As we broke for air it took me some moments to regain my composure and open my eyes.

"Now that's how you say goodnight," Quinn smirked.

"I'll remember that for next time," I said as a large smile took over my face. I felt weightless; I was on some crazy euphoric high.

Quinn sent me on my way with a final peck on the lips and a swat to my butt. That certainly didn't help keeping the fantasies at bay. As I walked back to my car though I realised just how content I was taking it slow with Quinn, well not too slow, but you know what I mean. As I put my keys in the ignition I sighed deeply and sank back into my chair, what a whirlwind of a day. Thank goodness Brittany hadn't been able to come. As I pulled out of her driveway Quinn blew me a kiss and looked at me longingly; I knew without a shadow of a doubt that face would be the last thing on my mind tonight as I drifted off to a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for going on this crazy journey with me! Never thought I'd have written anything at all, let alone fifty one-shots, couldn't have done it without y'all! Let me know your favoruite(s) of the series below in the review section! X x**


	51. Quinntana Freshman

_**I feel like I haven't seen Quinntana/Dantana updates much this week :( not the ones I read anyway. So as a treat to all-hopefully-here is a little something. I'm not sure I can promise to post to this story as frequently as I used to but if you want to start sending prompts again then at least I have inspiration for when I have the time.**_

_**Thanks lovelies. Reviews are always a treat x**_

**Quinn (POV) and Santana**

Freshman year at college; everything about life was different. I loved the new independence I had and the opportunity I had to start all over. No one here knew about my past indiscretions and that was more of a relief than you could imagine. A few weeks in and I felt like I already had the place figured out; I had made friends with some of the girls on my dorm floor, I had a pretty good class schedule, and I knew which of my classes were going to be of interest to me and which were going to be used as catch up sleep time. This particular one, thankfully, was the former. Our lecturer for psychology was a guy in his mid 30s, funny and down to earth, whom everyone loved.

As I looked around the class it seemed like faces were already beginning to change, old ones vanishing and new ones appearing. I assumed this was probably due to many of the students frantically trying to change classes before enrolment was finalised. As my eyes scanned the room my gaze lingered on one particular girl in the class. She sat two rows ahead of me and to the left, and although it was mostly the back of her head in view, I could tell she was stunning.

I certainly hadn't seen her before; I would remember that face. From what I could see she was a gorgeous Latina, maybe part Peurto Rican. Her tanned skin seemed flawless, especially running the length of her long legs that were on display. The girl had great facial structure too, a strong jaw line and plump lips. There was no doubt that this girl had to be the most attractive freshman I'd seen yet, if not the most attractive person ever.

None of my new friends here knew about my sexual orientation; I didn't find it something that was necessary to speak of and they didn't ask. For that reason I tried to make my staring as subtle as possible, but the girl was making it hard. She was just so effortless in all her movements. I watched closely as her fingers threaded through her hair and twisted the strands of silky black hair to form a flawless up do without a second thought. I wondered what it would feel like to run my fingers through her hair…

"Hey Quinn, you're paying attention right?" Kelly, one of my friends, asked.

"Yeah of course," I replied, reluctantly tearing my eyes from the beauty before me.

"Good, cause you know this will be on the quiz next week."

I sighed and looked back to the notebook in front of me, realising I was yet to write a single word. Why were we even being tested on anything yet when we had hardly been to a handful of lectures?

For the next ten minutes I listened intently as the professor continued on. He was discussing the autonomic nervous system and how the body is programmed to react to certain situations automatically. My attention didn't last long enough though because the movements of the Latina in front of me were distracting. One hand rested on her shoulder as she kneaded the flesh there. Her nimble fingers massaging the taut skin only made me imagine her fingers at work on my own body. Gosh it had definitely been too long since I'd been laid if this is all it took. I felt the lump form in my throat and slide down as the heat pooled in me below.

"You there," my eyes widened as I realised our professor was looking straight at me, "why don't you give the class an example of something that accelerates involuntary human functioning?"

"Uhh…well sexual arousal occurs automatically when we experience stimuli that pleases the eye…or another sense," I said hoping that would suffice.

As I waited anxiously for a reply from the professor my eyes flicked across the roomful of students, and my eyes stuck on chocolate ones. The girl had turned around to look at me and I swear I saw her eyes flicker downwards, roaming over my body and face before a smirk played across her lips. A blush made its way to the surface of my cheeks; I felt jittery under her scrutiny. I was the first to turn away, still sensing her gaze on me for moments after. Eventually she too returned her focus to the front of the hall while the rest of the lecture played out.

When the class was dismissed there was a scurry of activity as students packed up their materials and rushed out the doors. I was slower going about it and when I looked up the big room was empty except for the Latina walking towards me. I froze on the spot, unsure of what was going on. The girl definitely had courage, or something, as she confidently made her way towards me with her books tucked under her arm.

"Santana," she said simply, stopping only inches in front of me.

"Quinn," I replied, surprised at the interaction.

Santana hummed in reply, letting a small smile break out across that striking face of hers. In one smooth continuation of events I watched Santana place her books down on the desk next to us, bring her hand to rest on my cheek, and then bring her lips impossibly close to mine. I didn't have even a second to register what was going on before her soft lips molded against my own, and oh what a delightful sensation it was. My eyes closed as I kissed her back with fervor. Something about the taste of this girl was intoxicating and addicting.

Santana fisted my scruffy blonde hair, causing me to moan into her mouth in response. While I'm sure she relished the reaction it earned her soon her lips had been retracted and her chocolate eyes were once again looking into my hazel ones.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered, fazed by the affect the girl's lips had on me.

"The professor encouraged us to explore our curiosity…besides, I saw you staring at me all class…" Santana said against my lips before traipsing down the stairs and out of sight.


	52. Quinntana (prompt 17)

**_Prompt by Quinntanalove for Teacher!Quinn Student!Santana. _**

**_Hope it's okay, I'll admit I don't think I've ever been more exhausted in my life but wanted to give you guys something :)_**

**Quinn and Santana**

"Now I don't mind which minority group you choose as long as it is one that has sufficient information to answer the questions required…."

Quinn watched one of her particularly noteworthy students get into yet another conversation with the boy next to her. It wasn't unusual for the class to get distracted but the fact that it was eighteen year old Santana meant Quinn was going to say something; the girl often did as she pleased and she needed to be shown that wasn't the way things worked in Quinn's classroom.

"Santana Lopez," Quinn gritted the name between her teeth, "will you please pay attention!"

With the click of heels against the hard floor Quinn made her way to stand in front of Santana's desk. The blonde leant down in order to glare into the student's eyes. Much to Santana's delight though it meant for quite the view of her teacher's ample cleavage. Santana bit at her lip suggestively as her eyes trailed from Quinn's breasts up to her eyes. The look she found there was one of fiery passion. Santana uttered a brief apology, hardly giving Quinn the respect or satisfaction she was after. Nevertheless Quinn turned on her heels and made her way back to the front. Santana leered at her teacher's ass sashaying as she went.

"It's hard to pay attention to what you're saying when your tight skirt is screaming dirty things to me," Santana mumbled, earning a chuckle from the boy she'd been talking to during class.

"What was that?" Quinn demanded as she spun around to look at the Latina.

The whole class went dead quiet at that. If she had indeed heard Santana then surely there would be hell to pay. The blonde was known as a very capable, but strict teacher.

"Nothing."

"Listen Santana, I'm tired of your attitude today. You can wait out in the hallway and I'll deal with you after class."

"But Miss Fabray," Santana whined, not realising how it had escalated to this point so quickly.

"Now!" Quinn's voice was low and husky and Santana knew she would have to do as she was told to avoid further punishment.

She collected her things from her desk and, while making a big show of huffing and dragging her feet, made her way out to the hallway with a loud slam of the door. She sunk to the floor. Taking out her iPod and headphones she happily got lost in the world of music while she waited for the class to finish. About fifteen minutes later students flooded into the hallway, the last one telling her that Miss Fabray was ready for her. Santana plucked herself off the floor and back into the room.

Without looking up from what she was doing Quinn motioned for Santana to shut the door behind her. Santana did as she was told before sitting herself atop a desk in the front row. Quinn made Santana sweat a little as she took a few minutes filing her paperwork. When she was done she looked up at her student.

"So it seems your disruptions are becoming more frequent," Quinn mused.

"What can I say? I'm a stickler for your punishments." Even if Quinn weren't able to see the smirk on Santana's face she would have been able to detect it just from the tone of the girl's voice; it was sultry and definitely had its desired effect.

Without hesitation Quinn made the few quick strides until she stood in front of Santana. She raised her hand until her delicate fingers were gripped onto Santana's utterly perfect jaw line. Santana gulped as the two exchanged some seriously hot energy.

"You want to be punished?"

"Oh god yes," Santana's voice strained through her heightening level of arousal.

Quinn's nimble fingers went from the Latina's jaw to find hold in her hair. She pulled Santana's head to the side before assaulting the girl's neck with kisses. Santana quickly found herself in a metaphorical whirlwind as Quinn's hot tongue sucked at her skin. She found purchase gripping Quinn's waist roughly, attempting to keep herself grounded to earth. When Quinn pulled at the younger girl's legs Santana happily wrapped them around Quinn's hips. She just wasn't expecting the blonde to pick her up from the desk and walk her over to the back wall.

"The wall?"

Quinn had already pushed Santana roughly against it, pinning her tightly so that even without her feet on the ground Santana was steady.

"You're complaining about the severity of your punishment?" Quinn asked incredulously. "Cause I can stop…"

"No," Santana whined, "Don't ever stop….feels…so…good."

And boy did it. Quinn pushed Santana's cheerio skirt up and teased Santana through her spanks. Santana rolled her head back and tried to normalize her breathing; it was becoming increasingly hard when she was so desperate for more. Neither seemed up for any further teasing as Quinn snaked two of her fingers into Santana's underwear and through her folds.

Santana let out a breathy moan and her nails dug deeper into Quinn's shoulders as Quinn worked her up. Quinn gave the girl a moment before she plunged her fingers into Santana's wet and expectant entrance. The Latina's pussy immediately tightened around Quinn's fingers and that just made the movements inside her all the more sweeter. Santana thought she could taste a little blood as she bit down on her lip a little roughly but her senses were focused elsewhere; on the sheer pleasure down below as well as the incredibly sexy face of her teacher as she put a great deal of effort into getting Santana off.

Eager to move things along Santana started bobbing up and down on Quinn's fingers, earning extra friction. Quinn's free thumb swiped at Santana's clit as she pushed her impossibly further into the wall. Quinn was enjoying the closeness of their bodies, and Santana effectively riding her fingers was enough of a sight for her pupils to blow.

Santana felt her eyes roll back in her head as the pleasure coursed through her body. She knew she was close; she could always tell by the heat flooding through her and the subtle line between pain and pleasure, as she needed a release. Helping Quinn reach even deeper inside of her by slamming down on her fingers as Quinn thrust them upwards Santana cried out in ecstasy.

Quinn was quick to muffle the cry with her lips. She took Santana's lips in her own with a sensual, passionate kiss that lasted the length of the girl's orgasm. Quinn watched on as the Latina's breathing slowed down and her eyes opened once more. With a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead Santana laid her exhausted body against Quinn's, relishing the soft touch after such a wild ride. Quinn raked her nails up Santana's back, simultaneously humming in contentment.

"Do you think they're any the wiser?" Quinn husked out against Santana's ear.

"No your performance was pretty spectacular..." thinking of the double meaning Santana couldn't stop herself from adding, "in both respects."


	53. Daya (practice makes perfect)

**_Not many reviews on the last one…don't know what to think of that :(  
Hopefully this one fairs better…_**

**Demi and Naya**

Naya was surprised to find Demi at her front door that evening. She hadn't been expecting her, but considering the wind and rain blowing about outside she was quick to usher the singer into her apartment. Wordlessly Naya went to the linen closet and grabbed a towel so that Demi could dry her hair off. The shorter girl thanked her before apologizing for her unannounced appearance.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm hardly on my way out anywhere in weather like this. What are you doing here though Demi?"

"I…um…I'm a bit inexperienced when it comes to girls which is making me a bit nervous for my role on Glee. I talked to Lea and she suggested I chat to you…" Demi told her. She had met most of the cast by now, even though filming for her character didn't start for another week.

"Oh," was all Naya could utter in reply.

A slight blush threatened to rise to the surface as she realised that Lea must have told Demi that she was a lesbian. Naya wasn't ashamed of her sexual preference, but not everyone knew of it.

"Don't worry Naya I'd never say anything to anyone. That's for you to do when you're ready," Demi told the taller Latina as she realised the thoughts probably going through her head. "Please don't blame Lea either, I think she was just trying to help me, I was uh a little overwhelmed and emotional when I was with her."

"No it's okay I trust you, I do. So uh…" Naya began, not knowing exactly how to word the next part, "…you want me to tell you what it's like being attracted to women?"

Demi looked down, embarrassed by the whole situation. She shuffled her feet, not daring to look into Naya's eyes as she spoke again, this time it was barely above a whisper.

"I was kind of hoping you could teach me what there is to appreciate about a woman's body. I know I'm probably not the ideal canvas but…"

Naya shook her head before interrupting the adorable girl in front of her.

"Demi don't be an idiot, you're gorgeous. I just wonder if you've thought through what you're asking?"

"I have," Demi said nodding adamantly. "I feel safe with you and besides you're the one I'm going to have to act this through on camera. I just want a few pointers, and when it's here, just you and me, I can pretend I'm not being judged so much."

"Okay…" Naya said ever so hesitantly. "Here," she said placing Demi against one of the walls. "Let's start with the eyes."

Demi waited for further notes as Naya stood just inches in front of her. The eye contact they had was intense, almost unsettling, but Demi couldn't help but think it did have a powerful effect. She gulped under the girl's gaze as Naya continued the lesson.

"The look in your eyes will tell your partner everything of what is to come. A look of pure lust, the pupils dilating, is expressing that your lover is ravishing, irresistible, and that you can't wait any longer to take what you desire."

Demi nodded her understanding. She was definitely beginning to feel desire. Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to gauge just what Naya's eyes were telling her. Naya's delicate fingers slid up Demi's flushed cheeks and wrapped into her hair, clutching tightly as she began to lean in.

"You want her to be able to feel your passion. Hold onto her for dear life, as if she is the only thing keeping you grounded. You don't need to rush the kiss, the moments leading up to it are just as important," Naya told Demi, ensuring her hot breath washed over the girl's lips. "Then…when you know you both couldn't possibly wait one more second…"

Naya's lips met Demi's in that moment. It was sweet and adventurous, both girls eager to explore the taste of the other. Demi surprised Naya by being the one to lick her bottom lip. Naya granted the girl's request, opening her mouth just wide enough for Demi's tongue to delve inside. The kiss had deepened quickly, and it took all of Naya's willpower to be the one to end it.

"Don't get carried away too fast Demi." Naya knew she was really talking to herself. She was the one getting carried away, getting so turned on by a straight girl who was only asking for a little friendly assistance. "Foreplay and a little teasing goes a long way. Plus you wanted to learn what there is to appreciate about a women's body and there is still plenty to inform you on."

Demi's eyes glazed over as she watched Naya change her approach. Naya kissed a trail down Demi's neck, teaching the girl the wonders of a change up between nipping and sucking at the flesh. She instructed her on the sweet spot she often found behind a girl's ear, earning a moan from Demi just as she did from most others.

"And one of my particular favorites…the often neglected clavicle. I love the definition of a woman's collarbone; I find it adds to the delicate nature of a woman compared to a man…and you Demi Lovato…have quite a lovely clavicle," Naya chuckled as she finished up her assault of kisses on the soft skin.

When Naya looked back at Demi she was surprised to see how dark her eyes had become. Taking the time to appraise her Naya realised Demi's breathing had also become ragged and she looked a little flushed. If she had indeed had this affect…well it only had Naya thinking of just how hot they would be as a real couple. Demi was the first to break the silence, tearing Naya from her thoughts.

"Bedroom?" Her voice was low and husky, and somewhat desperate and demanding.

"Demi?"

Naya would be blind not to appreciate the stunning features and sexy curves of Demi's body, but she didn't want this to go too far if Demi was only going to be met with instant regret; that might just about kill Naya. The girls still had to work together after all of this and truth be told, Naya liked Demi, she'd make a good friend and Naya didn't want Demi to later avoid her at all costs due to one not-so-drunken night.

"Please Nay…I need you….I need you to show me."

The begging that was going on was too much for Naya's resolve. She led Demi towards her bedroom and shut the door behind them. Taking a moment to catch her breath Naya leant her forehead against the wooden door, closing her eyes and steadying herself for what was to come. When she turned back her eyes widened at the sight she drank in; Demi had removed all but her bra and underwear and lay waiting on the king size bed.

Double checking this is what Demi wanted Naya straddled the glorious girl below her. As she went to work she offered no more words, no more instructions, and Demi didn't seem bothered by asking for any either. Peppering kisses to Demi's body as she had done so earlier Naya worked the girl up slowly; wanting to be sure that when she got to her destination Demi was truly ready. She didn't want to inflict any unnecessary pain on the girl.

When the ministrations of Demi's body were clue to the fact she was indeed ready and needed more Naya hooked her fingers into the elastic of Demi's underwear. She pulled them down the girl's toned legs and tossed them off the end of the bed. Naya licked her lips at the sight of Demi bare before her. She was worried that her eagerness might be misunderstood but the look on Demi's face seemed to tell her that she was just as keen.

Moving Naya's fingers down to where she wanted them most Demi forced Naya to cup her sex, urging her on. Demi's actions, and her intoxicating whimper at the touch, was enough to set Naya on her way. Scooping as much of Demi's juices up as she could Naya slid her slender fingers through Demi's folds. With a newfound courage Naya forced two fingers inside the girl, relishing the way Demi's pussy immediately clutched at them. Feeling her insides, all hot and wet, made Naya moan out into the room.

While Naya continued to thrust in and out Demi used all her focus to run her hands up Naya's waist, extending her thumbs to rub circles over Naya's bra-covered nipples. Naya felt her eyes instinctively roll back into her head. Demi barely had to touch her and she felt herself grow ridiculously wet. The girl knew more about a woman's anatomy than she seemed to let on.

"Babe that feels so good…don't stop," Naya cried out.

"Babe?"

"Sorry I get more vocal than normally in the bedroom," Naya said, internally panicking at her choice of words.

"Don't apologize, I kinda like it," Demi drawled as she brought her bottom lip between her teeth.

The girl below her was just too damn sexy for words and Naya wanted to give her something she wouldn't forget any time soon. She thrust in harder and deeper, earning a pleasurable cry from Demi's lips. Demi clutched tightly onto the sheets as Naya moved in and out of her, curving her fingers each time so that she hit the girl's sweet spot. When she was sure Demi was close Naya simultaneously swiped at Demi's clit, finding it already enlarged and sensitive.

"Oh….good lord…" Demi breathed out despite her heaving panting.

Demi was sure she had never felt anything so delightful. Her vision was compromised now; little stars appearing between patches of darkness as she came closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. Naya really knew how to make her feel good. Within seconds Demi felt herself cum hard, all over Naya's fingers.

Demi's whole body arched up and forwards before collapsing back down into the bed with a thump. That was most definitely the best orgasm she had ever been given, it ripped through her entire being and almost caused her to lose consciousness altogether.

Naya was in no rush to remove herself from her position, finding her own gratification of her pussy rubbing against Demi's strong thigh. She looked down at the flustered girl, carefully moving the stray hairs from the girl's gorgeous face.

"So…" Naya asked, her voice soft "was I the right person for the job?"

Somehow, even after all her confidence a moment ago, Naya felt fragile. Demi's feelings and thoughts in the aftermath of that development had the potential to completely break her.

"How about I give you my performance and you can evaluate your teaching skills Miss Rivera?" Demi teased before catching Naya off guard by quickly flipping the girl over, switching their positions.


	54. Dantana (prompt 18)

**_Guest prompt for Dantana; marriage life and less time for sex because of their kids._**

**_(Sorry, I don't know that it's that great-I've kind of lost my excitement for this lately)_**

Santana kissed down her wife's neck, sucking at her pulse point until she made Dani moan in delight. As Dani's fingernails dug into Santana's forearms Santana was encouraged to take things further. Peeling off Dani's shirt between kisses Santana continued to nip and lick at all the delicious skin on display before picking Dani up and carrying her towards the bed. With a soft thud Dani landed on the bed, looking up to see her wife hovering over her, ravenous look in her eyes. As Dani prepared for the pleasure she was bound to encounter she heard their son cry out in panic. With a huff of slight annoyance Dani rolled out from under Santana to go attend to their now awake little boy.

* * *

Dani packed an overnight bag for their little Abigail. It was their daughter's first sleepover and it was cute how excited she was. In the pink backpack went her pyjamas, her toothbrush, clothes for the next day, a photo of her two mommys, and her new barbie dvd. Dani packed quickly, knowing that her daughter was excited but also knowing that the sooner Abigail was at her friends' the sooner they could put baby Zach to sleep and maybe, finally her and Santana could have some much needed alone time. However, when the time came for Zach to go down for the night Dani's phone was quick to ring. Agreeing to be the one to go Santana kissed Dani's cheek, picking up her keys to go pick up their homesick daughter and bring her back. That was life now, their kids came first.

* * *

"What's all this?" Santana asked. Only there was no one in the house to answer her musings.

Santana had come home after a long Friday at the office, ready to put her feet up and probably play blocks with Abigail or cradle Zach until he fell asleep in her arms. She hadn't had much time to rest lately between work and the busy lifestyle that came with having two children. Not that she was willing to trade her life for anything; as far as Santana was concerned she had the most perfect family. Her beautiful wife Dani had swept her off her feet eight years ago and Santana was still on cloud nine; their love for each other had not diminished over the years, though sometimes finding time for romance was difficult.

As Santana stood frozen in place in the hallway she took in her surroundings. Instead of their normally toy scattered floor and chaotic house this particular night the house was sparkling clean and silent…oddly silent. Someone had taken the time to set up tall, fragranced candles that gave the house a charming, romantic feeling, and Santana had no doubt who would have done such a thing for her.

Passing the kitchen and dining room Santana found the table all set up with plates and cutlery. The arrangement was only set for two though, and much too formal for kids. In addition Santana frowned at the noticeable absence of food. On one plate however was a handwritten note, which immediately made the Latina curious. _I am so in love with you babe. I know life has been a little crazy lately but San you are always my centre, my core, and tonight is about showing you just that. I love you, and I appreciate you…so how about you hurry that ass of yours up and come and find me._ Santana chuckled, the cheekiness of the note was so her Dani. She wasted no more time, taking off her coat and quickly pacing to the bedroom they shared.

"Wowwww," Santana whispered as she stood against the doorframe.

Dani lay draped across the bed, in a matching pair of white lace underwear. The articles of clothing reflected her flawlessly tanned skin and Santana gulped as she took in just how much of her wife's skin was on display. It didn't leave much to the imagination, but then Santana wanted to do more than just imagine. Dani watched the smug look wash over Santana's face and she smiled at the thoughts she could only imagine were going through her mind. Dani loved that Santana still had this reaction even after all these years. For a while after giving birth Dani had been self-conscious about her body but Santana was always quick to assure her that she would never tire of her curves, and her reaction now was only reiterating that.

"You know dinner is going to have to wait. There is no way you can expect me to walk away from this," Santana said ushering to all of Dani's glorious body.

"That was the idea," Dani chuckled. "Why do you think we own a microwave?"

Dani had planned this out to a T. The kids were with Santana's parents, which meant they were both safe and comfortable, and the women were not likely to be receiving any phone calls tonight. Dani was dead set against anything interrupting her longing for her wife tonight. Dani crooked her finger and motioned for Santana to join her on the bed. Santana, being happy to oblige, stripped herself of her dress before crawling up the bed towards her wife.

"Hi," Santana said when their eyes met, content that she was finally alone with the one woman in the world who could bring peace to her world.

"Hi beautiful," Dani said in reply before tucking a strand of Santana's hair behind her ear.

Dani leant forward, intending to start things off slowly with just a quick peck. However as soon as their lips met it was as if fireworks were erupting. Santana quickly held Dani in place by the back of her neck and pulled her closer. Smiling into the kiss she bit at Dani's lip, earning a chuckle from her. Dani was always teasing Santana for her lack of patience, not that Dani really had any either when it came to her practically naked goddess. Santana took the opportunity of Dani's throaty laughter to push her tongue into her mouth and explore the sweet taste of Dani.

Fingers were threaded through hair and needy moans released as the kiss continued to get more heated. Santana could feel the heat spread through her body as the two women were all skin-on-skin. Dani's touch was like electricity to her. Shimmying down her body Santana placed herself between Dani's legs. Looking back up at her wife she was satisfied with the dark look of desire she found reflected in Dani's eyes. Santana made quite a show of hooking her fingers into Dani's underwear and drawing them down her legs, tantalizingly slow.

"You know I was kind of planning on taking care of you tonight?" Dani huffed in fake annoyance.

"There will be plenty of time for that later babe," Santana assured her. "Right now though there is nothing I want more than to make you feel good."

Santana made her feel good, no great, quickly too. Dani was already wet from their make out session so Santana didn't need to wait long to drive two fingers into her waiting lover. Santana would never get used to the way Dani's back would arch and her hips thrust up with her entry; it really was a satisfying sight.

"Oh god…" Dani moaned.

Santana was loving but well intentioned in her actions; she knew just how hard and fast Dani liked it and the moans she got in response were plenty reward. Santana let her nails gently scrape the walls of Dani's pussy as she brought them in and out, building up a gratifying rhythm.

Dani's breathing grew ragged as her eyes glazed over. Having Santana inside of her was hands down one of her favourite things. She knew no one else could ever love her the way her wife did; and sex was always better when love was involved. Their years together had meant there had been plenty of time to learn just how the other liked it. Santana had always been adamant on pleasing Dani and she was damn good at it. Dani's moans were a little whiny and high pitched now; she clung tightly to the sheets as her resolve faded. Santana had brought her to a state where she was on fire and desperate for release.

"Babe, I…I…"

But Santana already knew. She always knew. She used her tongue to lap and satisfy Dani's aching clit as she continued to pump her fingers into the woman below her. Dani's cries came out husky and throaty and Santana almost came herself just from the sexiness of it all. She was focused on Dani right now though and with a few final thrusts Dani was coming undone. Santana continued to tease Dani's sensitive clit as her wife rode out the orgasm. Poor Dani, she looked completely spent as Santana kissed the shimmer of sweat on her forehead.

"Babe you look like you could do with some nourishment before repaying the favour."

Dani only nodded in reply as she felt Santana's strong arms wrap around her. She nestled into the feeling, relishing the intimacy of the moment.

"Well we do have twelve more hours…"

Twelve hours, Santana mused, there was a whole lot they could do with twelve hours she thought devilishly.


	55. Quinntana (prompt 19)

Prompt by silent12reader for Quinntana sleeping together on valentines each year, except for the year Santana has a date planned.

Hope y'all like it! Xox

Ever since that fateful night, the non-wedding, Quinn and Santana had found themselves spending each valentines day together. It seemed a mutually beneficial decision, spending a night all about love at least having wild sex instead of both spending it alone. Besides the two seemed to be on the same page; they both understood how the other worked, what they thought, and how to please the other.

That was four years ago now, the non-wedding and two valentines since then. Santana had insisted they don't do anything too cheesy or romantic on those nights, insisting that she didn't want to give Quinn the wrong idea. The two just ate at home and went at it all night. That was what Quinn excepted this time round too, only she'd gone out and bought S flowers this year, wanting it to be extra special this time.

Quinn smiled to herself as she saw Santana's name flash across her screen before the personalised ringtone, that Santana insisted she record herself cause no one else would sound as good, chimed out.

"Hey S, just about to leave for the subway station," Q said before Santana could get a word in.

"Oh uh..." Santana voice was hesitant. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?" Quinn asked, her voice still chirpy. She was blissfully unaware of what Santana was trying to tell her, never imagining that S would pass on their friends with benefits arrangement.

"I've kind of been seeing this girl, it's only been a casual thing the last month or so but she wanted us to go out to dinner tonight," Santana said nervously, "and I said yes."

"Oh," Quinn said, dropping her keys back on the table and slumping down on the couch.

"Quinn..."

Quinn could detect the pity in Santana's voice and she shook it off, fearing tears might escape if she let it all sink in.

"No no it's fine. I'm a bit tired anyway. You go out and have fun. Where are you two off to?"

Quinn winced as Santana told her the details. Maybe it would have been better not to have asked. All the same Quinn sucked it up, listened to her friend, and wished her a good night before hanging up.

Quinn paced her apartment, practically wearing a path into the carpet. Her mind was running rampant; how could she sit idly by and watch TV or read her book when all she could think about was Santana on her date. Who was the girl she was with; was she pretty, blonde, funny, or god forbid, sexy?

Santana sat across from her date in the quaint Italian restaurant. This was different to how she'd spent this night the last few years. Her and Quinn normally laughed about people that did the over indulgent expensive dinners and candles etc, except that's what she was currently sitting through. She bit back a snarky comment as the girl in front of her took her hand across the table and intertwined their fingers.

"All set for drinks here?"

Santana looked up, ready to tell the waitress they'd already ordered, when her eyes met Quinn's.

"Q...w-what are you doing here?" Santana said, stuttering over her words. Something about the way Quinn was looking at her made her squirm under the intense gaze.

The girl Santana was with cleared her throat, obviously attempting to make her presence known.

"Sorry," Santana said. "Mikayla this is Quinn, Q...Mikayla."

"Nice to meet you." But the tone of Mikayla's voice made it clear she was anything but pleased by her arrival.

"Likewise," Quinn uttered, keeping her eyes set on Santana.

Santana took the time to appraise Quinn; standing before her in tight ass jeans and a low cut black top Q certainly hadn't lost her touch at making Santana's throat grow instantly dry. Mikayla saved Santana from having to find her voice, and ask the question plaguing Santana's mind.

"So what are you doing here...Quill was it?" Mikayla said, mocking her. Well that was fine because Quinn was well versed in HBIC language.

"It's Quinn, and it's a name that Santana has cried out in ecstasy more times than your pea sized brain could count to." Santana bit the inside of her cheek at that, sure it was true but she didn't want a cat fight to erupt either. "As for what I'm doing here, I'm here for Santana. I may be too late but I'm certainly not going to give up the most perfect girl without a fight...and certainly not to some bitch like you."

Quinn was riled up; she hadn't thought through how this was all going to transpire but she knew she couldn't sit around any longer and not take action. Santana, if she was going to be anyone's, should be Quinn's. No one could appreciate her many sides, or love her, the way Quinn had come to. Santana was feeling torn as she watched the awkward interaction. Sure she was on a date with Mikayla, and they'd had fun together lately, but seeing Quinn like this...well it was undeniably hot.

Santana's brows furrowed in confusion as Quinn started digging around in her purse. She watched as Quinn placed a few bills down on the table harshly, making Mikayla jump slightly at the action.

"That should take care of the drinks. Now," Quinn said turning to only focus her attention on Santana, "if you're willing I'd really like us to get out of here," she pleaded, extending her hand to San.

Mikayla glared at Santana, daring her to move. Santana had to offer an apology to her dejected date. Sure this wasn't the ideal situation but whether or not she loved Quinn the girl would always be her best friend, and she owed it to their friendship to always take her side. But the thing was Santana thought maybe she could love the blonde, maybe she already did.

"That was kinda hot what you did back there," Santana commented as the two entered her apartment.

"And what do you think of...this?" Quinn asked as she shoved Santana against the wall and sucked harshly at the sweet spot behind the girl's ear.

"Uhh." Santana was at a loss for words as she melted into the touch. Quinn's lips never failed to elicit a reaction. "Q...hey Q," Santana said pulling Quinn off so she could look at her face to face. "As much as I'm enjoying this don't you think we should talk?"

"We can but as far as I'm concerned I want you; I don't know how this is going to work, I thought we could manage that together. What I do know is I couldn't bare the thought of you with someone else, with someone who isn't me."

"She definitely wasn't."

"So either we can talk into the night about how we're feeling," Quinn said letting it hang in the air, "or you can accept that I love you, want to make love to you, and leave the talking until morning, preferably over breakfast."

Santana didn't take more than two seconds to make up her mind. This was everything she never knew she wanted transpiring. She took a hold of Quinn's wrist and tugged at it, leading her towards the bedroom.

There would always be time for talking, it was the mind blowing sex she was less patient for.


	56. Dantana (prompt 20)

Guest prompt for Dantana to both be teachers at a school.

Santana made her way into the teachers lounge looking for the new face. She'd just been with the principal who had informed her of the new music teacher and suggested Santana, as the drama teacher, make her feel welcome.

She spotted her in the far corner, but only from behind. Santana knew though that it had to be the new teacher because if she'd seen an ass like that around before she'd remember. Just from the back Santana could tell the woman was fit and beautiful; the tanned legs poking out from under her skirt making Santana bite at her lip.

The woman turned around as Santana approached. She looked surprised to not be alone but the look turned to a soft and appreciative smile as she drank in the sight of Santana.

"Hi. I'm Santana Lopez, another face and name for you to learn I'm sorry."

"Dani Harper," she smiled, "and I don't think I'll be forgetting your face so easily."

Was she flirting Santana questioned. Surely that was flirting. Santana had made it a point of keeping her personal and professional life separate but this woman, well she was ridiculously gorgeous and that caused her line to become increasingly blurred.

"Coffee?" Dani asked when Santana failed to respond to her forwardness.

Santana's gaze shifted from Dani's lips down to the mug in her delicate fingers. It's as if all her senses had dulled; she felt like she couldn't focus on Dani's words. Santana took the mug from Dani, their fingers brushing in the process. Santana hummed in delight as she felt the delicious caffeinated drink slide down her throat.

"I meant a cup of your own," Dani teased, a smirk playing at her lips.

"R-right...I knew that," Santana fumbled, reaching for a mug and offering it up for it to be filled.

"You're adorable," Dani said appraising the woman.

"Okay now you're making it painfully obvious you're the new kid in town," Santana said finding her more playful side again. "No one finds me adorable; snarky and witty yes, confident and sexy definitely, but adorable...never."

"Well maybe everyone else doesn't get to see this cute side of you that I'm seeing right now."

"Crediting yourself with a lot don't you think Harper?"

"Well..." Dani drawled, taking a step closer to Santana. "How about we spend some more time together so I can make a well informed decision."

"And to think I'm normally the go-getter," Santana commented.

Dani ran her fingernail up and down Santana's arm before speaking.

"I just figure if I see something, someone I like, and they seem to be interested too why not jump right in?"

It was definitely shameless flirting but neither girl seemed to mind. There was an amazing chemistry and attraction between the two that was impossible to deny.

"The principal did say I should make you feel welcome," Santana told her suggestively. "So how would you like me to do so?"

"A private tour of your classroom?"

Santana did just that, only as soon as they were inside Dani was quick to pin Santana against the wall. Santana responded immediately to the feeling of Dani's body pressed firmly against her own. She threaded her fingers through Dani's long locks and held firmly onto her hair before reaching in for a searing kiss.

Dani didn't think a simple kiss could be so intoxicating, but boy was it. Their lips seemed to mould perfectly and it sent shock waves through her system. Maybe it was the sneaking around in a classroom, or the fact that she'd just met the woman, but Dani was sure it had more to do with the wonderfully talented woman she was entangled with.

"You're okay with this?" Santana asked worriedly; she was surprised Dani wasn't like the needy girls she normally dated. "You don't want me to wine and dine you first?"

"Mmm," Dani hummed, "maybe later. Right now I am just craving more of...this."

Santana didn't respond with words. Instead she showed her acceptance of the sentiment by spinning them so Dani was flush against the wall and Santana stood in front of her.

"You're stunning," Santana said before diving in for another kiss.

The fact that Dani could feel Santana's thigh pressing up against her centre caused her to lose all words and only respond with a moan. She'd felt wet from the moment her eyes had landed on Santana's fine form and she was feeling especially sensitive as the felt the pressure through her skirt. She lowered herself onto Santana's leg for further friction as Santana's lips latched on to her neck.

"I've got my first class in ten minutes, think you can work your magic before then?" Dani husked.

"You doubt my abilities?"

"Just checking you're up for the challenge," Dani teased cockily. "I'm not so easy to please."

"Well you haven't seen anything yet," Santana said determinedly.

Ten minutes, plenty of time for Santana to give Dani the ride of her life. She bunched up Dani's skirt, fisting it in one hand as her other found it's way into Dani's underwear. She cupped Dani, earning herself a delicious throaty moan from her companion. Finding Dani soaked Santana gave the girl no warning, instead driving two fingers deep into the girl's core. Dani's pussy contracted around the fingers and Santana could swear she saw Dani's chest heave violently at the sudden entry.

Santana built up a quick pace, imagining that Dani wanted it slightly rough, she was the one to start this after all. She liked that Dani attempted to keep herself steady by keeping a firm grip on Santana's ass; it only made Santana push further into her. The women rocked against one another with such fluidity that it was as if they'd been together for years. Dani may have been the one being treated right now but the sight of Dani's heaving chest and bouncing breasts was making Santana plenty hot and bothered.

When Santana was certain that Dani was close with minutes to spare, a fact Santana congratulated herself on, she made a move on Dani's clit. She pinched and twisted it until Dani was squirming for a release. Dani came hard around Santana's fingers, drenching them with plenty of juices for Santana to suck off.

Dani leaned in for a final kiss before she'd have to run off to her class. She tasted herself on Santana's tongue and it was oddly invigorating. When she eyed the clock behind Santana she begrudgingly tore herself from Santana's luscious lips.

"Thanks again for the welcome," Dani said, pausing by the door on her way out, catching Santana staring at her ass.

"No doubt you'll be stopping by my classroom in the near future..." Santana commented, her infamous smirk spread widely across her face.

Dani had no doubt that that was indeed true; they were bound to have many meetings in the future, school related or not.


	57. Quinntana (hens night)

**_Sorry followers, I've been really lacking in the motivation department lately. I'm going overseas tomorrow for my birthday but hopefully this will tide you over for a bit. Hope you like it-please review! xo_**

Quinn POV

I felt so out of my comfort zone for so many reasons. The first was that I was in the city; I wasn't the biggest fan of large crowds of people or the nightlife scene that accompanied it. The second was that I was dressed in 80's aerobics gear; bright green leg warmers, matching headband, a leotard over my leggings, and an off the shoulder sloppy joe to top it all off. Okay so maybe only two reasons; but the stares of every person that passed by seemed to make it a lot worse. So the reason I'm biting my tongue at this whole ridiculous night?-it was for my friend's hens night. There are some things you can't say no to, and the request of a soon-to-be bride is one of them.

I cringed as we waited in line at yet another bar for drinks. I flinched and groaned inwardly each time some sleazy guy would "accidentally" bump into me as he tried to manoeuvre the tight space. One of the girls in our party reached for my hand to pull me closer but I wasn't paying attention. My eyes had locked onto a girl just a few spaces in front. I was looking at her ravishing hair; it was long and wavy and the dark black colour of it was naturally striking. Unconsciously I ran my hand through my short blonde hair and instantly envied the effortless beauty of the stranger. I must have been watching her for a while as my thoughts began to drift because what seemed like only moments later she turned around carrying a collection of drinks.

"Excuse me," she said as she waited for me to move to the side.

I shook myself from the daydream world I was living in. Now that I was seeing the front of her I was even more mesmerised. She wore a tight black dress that outlined the perfect curves her body seemed to possess. It really wasn't fair; I couldn't see one fault about her. A goddess of a Latina with a stunning face and body to match.

"Right, sorry," I apologised and moved to let her by.

"Thanks," she said squeezing by. "Nice outfit by the way," she said with a wink as she walked further into the middle of the club.

I hope she hadn't caught sight of the instant blush that seemed to form on my cheeks before she'd vanished; how embarrassing would that be? I looked down at my outfit and chuckled, I was an idiot if I thought it was going to be the blush that kept her from being interested; I looked like a downright loser. Shaking my head I looked around for the rest of the girls, only to realise they'd already picked up drinks and claimed a booth in the corner.

The night was becoming increasingly easier to bare the more drinks I ingested. I began to care less about being out in the city and about the atrocious outfit I'd been forced into as someone's idea of fun. Glancing around the club my eyes locked on deep brown ones as my gaze fell on the Latina from earlier, who surprisingly was already looking at me. What did that mean? She smiled at me. Not knowing how to react to that I turned back to the girls and continued to engage in conversation. If I had instead kept focus on her I would have seen her sinful smirk and the sway of her hips as she approached our table.

"Sorry to interrupt," the girl said, causing all of us to look up at her. "I was just hoping I could steal this one away for a dance."

"I'm flattered but I'm actually here for my friend's hens night," I said, gulping under her powerful stare.

"Just one dance and I'll return you safe and sound," she promised.

The girls egged me on with winks and nudging elbows until I stood and slipped my hand into her outreached one. She smiled contently and led me towards the middle of the dance floor, where we would be out of view from both of our friends' tables.

"Quinn," I uttered out weakly.

She smiled again, as if she found my shyness endearing, before looping my arms around her neck and letting hers rest on my hips. She had such confidence, and a smouldering way about her that I couldn't help but wish I wasn't timid little me.

"I'm Santana."

Of course she had a sexy name to match the rest of her. Before getting further lost in my jealous thoughts of wanting to be her the realisation occurred to me that I may not be her but right now I was with her. Santana had approached me, she'd asked me to dance and now here we were together dancing to the beat of the latest hit.

"You're a good dancer Quinn."

I almost didn't hear the compliment but I was already focused on her lips so although the music almost drowned her out I made out her words enough to feel lifted by the encouragement. I intertwined my fingers where my hands met behind her neck and held her tighter as I took one step closer. Her eyes bore into me as she watched my actions and tried to figure out the thoughts racing through my mind. Santana didn't seem to mind the close proximity though, in fact it only seemed to make her smile grow.

I was really enjoying being held by Santana that I pouted when the song finished and she began to lead me back to my group of friends. I guess I should have expected that; really who was I to win the affection of such a perfect woman? Santana stopped us when we were still a fair distance from the rest of the group and took my hand in hers. The warmth and softness radiating from the touch was remarkable.

"I shouldn't have promised to return you after just one dance, but…I'm a lady of my word so here we are. It was really nice to meet you Quinn. If you ever want to do this again sometime give me a call yeah?"

I watched on speechless as she began to scrawl her number on the palm of my hand. All too soon she was gone. I would have thought she was a mirage if not for the tingling feeling on my cheek from where her lips had just been.

My shoulder slumped as I realised how short lived my moment of bliss was. I looked over at the girls, and, realising they were all having a fun time without me I made a bold decision. I doubled my usual walking speed as I raced after Santana before she got to the other end of the club. I pulled at her arm to get her attention and as she spun around a look that seemed as if it were intended to ward off some guy softened when her eyes met mine.

"Santana, wait…" She looked at me expectantly as I tried to work out just what I did want from this girl. "The girls can wait, they're all too drunk to notice if I'm gone for one song or ten. I don't want to wait though…to see you again."

"Good."

"Good?" I questioned at her brief statement.

"Yeah, I've never been one for patience anyway. You want to get out of here?"

I gulped at the insinuation. I wanted that more than anything, hopefully out of the view of all these people Santana and I could get to know each other a little more intimately. I tried to play it cool, but as I nodded fervently I realised I'd fail keeping my eagerness in check around her every time.

As we stood in the foyer of her building waiting for the elevator I grew increasingly nervous at what was to come. My palms felt sweaty and I couldn't help but draw all the comparisons between Santana and myself, and realise how short I stacked up.

"I look ridiculous," I sulked.

"I think you look cute," Santana said with certainty. "Besides that outfit caught my attention long enough for me to look up and appreciate this gorgeous face of yours."

With that she cupped my face and leaned in. I closed my eyes in expectation of the moment to come. It did not fall short of the fantasy either; her lips were perfectly supple and sucked at my own with such desire. As she pulled back it took me a moment before I could open my eyes again. I felt dizzy due to just one kiss. I was never this easily affected but Santana seemed to bring it out in me.

As soon as the door to her apartment was shut behind us it was as if all hesitation and patience was out the door. I felt myself pushed back into the wall as her lips found purchase on my neck. I moaned loudly as heat flooded through my body. She wasted no time in finding my sweet spot and working me into a frenzy.

"San…" I said, surprising myself by how husky my voice had become. "Take me to bed," I demanded.

My wish seemed to be her command. She swooped me up effortlessly and carried me to the bedroom. Laying me down delicately on the bed I watched on through glazed eyes as she pulled her dress up and over her head. I reached out for her, my hands roaming the tanned skin that was now on display. It was like there was a spark of electricity as my fingers traced down her sides.

"Oh god Quinn, I want you so bad," she said, the lust evident in her voice and her darkening eyes.

"You can have me," I practically whined, the desperation and need dripping off each of my words.

Santana dove right in, removing me from my clothes in record time. While normally I'd feel self conscious as a lover took in the sight of my body for the first time Santana's reaction of yearning only spurred me on and dissipated my fears. Her tongue mapped my body as she continued to worship my body and tell me how beautiful I was. She seemed to have no problem making this all about me and I was not in the frame of mind to argue with anything she wanted to do.

My head crashed back against the pillow as she kissed my centre through the thin fabric of my thong. I think we both moaned at the feeling. I'm glad she was enjoying herself too, because I knew I hadn't had more fun in quite some time. My eyes closed in ecstasy I was experiencing all her actions by touch alone. I could feel her fingers pulling my underwear down my legs until they were out of the way. She kissed her way back up my legs, stopping just inches away from where I needed her most.

"You okay Quinn?" Santana asked, seeking confirmation from my awaiting body.

"Yes….yes, I am so wet for you Santana," I said looking into her eyes for the first time in minutes.

A smirk played at her lips as she tested the statement. Sure enough she found me wet and needy as her finger stroked through my folds for the first time. My eyes were transfixed as she brought the finger to her lips and sucked the juices off. Damn that was hot. She moaned and her chest seemed to heave as she relished my taste. When her finger left her mouth she took two back down to my pussy and stretched me as she thrust them inside of me. My back involuntarily arched at the entry and her free hand attempted to hold me back down against the bed. It was difficult though, not to thrash around at the glorious feeling. I wanted to ride her fingers hard but Santana seemed to have enough skills and determination to do this without my pathetic attempts to get myself off.

She rode me back and forward as she pushed her fingers in and out of me. My walls tightened around her, only causing this to be more pleasurable. Santana seemed to like the fact that I was tight and that she was able to stretch me out. Her actions became more deliberate as she pushed further into me and curled her fingers each time. By now my breathing was so laboured, I could hardly hold myself together. Pleasure was coursing through my body and the sight of Santana riding my thigh as she worked us both up was intoxicating.

"I'm…so…close," I cried out as my fingers held the sheets below me tight. "God San that feels so….so good." My voice was impossibly high as Santana flicked my clit, causing me to writhe beneath her. I was feeling incredibly sensitive and by the time she got to work on my clit I was already so close to orgasm.

"Cum for me," she practically growled as her piercing stare once again took me to another place.

"SANTANAAAAAAAA," I called loudly as my body reacted violently to her touch. I arched upwards as my orgasm ripped through my before I collapsed back into the mattress, completely exhausted.

I knew I came hard, I felt the juices spurt out all over Santana's fingers. I couldn't keep it in; her nimble fingers had taken me to new heights of pleasure. My head was fuzzy and I was spent, but it was worth it. Nothing had ever felt so good as Santana inside of me. I felt like I should definitely return the favour, but I couldn't muster the strength to do more than just open my eyes.

Looking up I saw Santana, her raven hair falling past her shoulders as her head tilted back. She was riding my thigh harder now, grinding down with each swing forward. I bit my lip as I watched her clench her teeth and come closer and closer to the edge. A guttural moan left her throat as she expertly got herself off and collapsed in a heap on top of me. I ran my hands through her hair as she repositioned her head to sit in the gap between my neck and shoulder.

"You're really something you know that?" My voice barely above a whisper.

"Hmm," she sighed, "I've been told that before. Though I'm beginning to think I found my match in you," she said sweetly before placing a kiss to my clavicle and rolling to the side so that she could drift off to sleep.

I curled my body around hers, wrapping an arm around her exposed stomach and holding her close. Feeling oddly comfortable around Santana now I peppered her back with kisses before resting my head on her raised shoulder and joining her in a state of sleep, our breathing soon finding sync as if we were one entity.


	58. Quinntana (prompt 21)

Guest prompt for Quinntana as students playing truth or dare at the back of a classroom. Santana G!P

'This is boring. Who needs to learn this crap anyway' Santana wrote on a piece of paper and slid it over to Quinn. The two sat at a double desk in the back of the science lab. Besides the creative artsy subjects school was a drag for Santana, she couldn't convince herself to feign an interest in what was going on.

Quinn smirked as she read the note; this was typical of Santana. Quinn often found herself distracted from class when she sat next to her best friend. Santana, with her penchant for mischief and the like, had changed Quinn from the goody two shoes she once was to a girl that had a bit more bite to her humor and who smiled more than she had when her whole life revolved around being the perfect daughter her father expected her to be.

Quinn chewed on the end of the pen and spun it in circles between her teeth as she mulled over her response; she could either play into Santana's hand or she could actually learn something in class today. She went with the option she knew would make her happier. 'Truth or dare?' she wrote in response and slid the note back in front of Santana. She watched as a large smile grew on the Latina's face. Santana raised an eyebrow at her, surprised by how easy it was to convince Quinn. Santana circled truth on Quinn's perfectly signed handwritten note and awaited the first question.

Santana drank in the sight of Q in the meantime. In the few years she'd known Quinn the blonde had blossomed into the hottest girl in school. She really was utterly flawless, and the Latina wasn't the only one who had noticed; Quinn got a lot of attention when she walked the hallways. Santana had been plagued with jealousy lately, not that Quinn was getting attention and she wasn't, but that Quinn was getting attention from people who weren't her. Santana hadn't told Quinn yet of her more than platonic feelings, she wasn't sure Quinn would react well to her best friend hitting on her. Q had handled the discovery of Santana's extra package with grace and acceptance when she had found out but Santana was scared that it was one thing to accept it and another to consider being in a relationship with a girl with a penis.

'Hottest girl in school?' Quinn probed. Sure it was the epitome of high school truth or dare question but Quinn was testing the waters and it seemed like the perfect opportunity. She thought she'd caught San checking her ass out lately or zoning out when she was looking at her eyes or lips but she didn't have concrete evidence of anything. Quinn watched as San immediately bit her lip and she seemed deep in thought of her answer. In truth Santana wasn't sure how she'd respond. She knew to who her mind immediately thought of but would she be so daring as to tell Quinn the truth. Even if she did she could tell Q she was hot without confessing she also loved her, that she thought about her all the time and wanted to be the only one to hold her and kiss her lips and hold her hand in public.

'Well she's in the room if that's a good hint?' Santana wrote. Though Quinn wasn't satisfied with the answer. Her hand movement ushered San to continue in her description. You gonna make me say it? Santana wrote begrudgingly to which Quinn nodded in the affirmative, seemingly pleased with herself. Santana huffed as she scribbled away on the tattered piece of paper. 'Blonde, deep hazel eyes, and a smile to die for'. Quinn glanced around the room as if it were a game of Guess Who, her heartbeat increasing as she ruled out more and more of the females in the room. When she realised no one but her matched the description she turned back to her friend to find Santana was already staring at her, intently.

Quinn gulped under the gaze but instead of addressing the obvious Santana just moved the game along by asking Quinn if she wanted a truth or dare. Quinn sighed, she should have known it would take more for her stubborn best friend to open up about her feelings. Quinn didn't want to be the one having to do all the opening up so she picked dare. Santana smiled, satisfied of the mischievous streak she'd instilled in the blonde. 'I dare you to cause a class disruption' Santana wrote. She waited patiently as the blonde considered her options. Quinn wasn't about to back down, but she was going to take control of the game. If there was one thing she loved it was surprising Santana.

Santana's eyes widened the instant she felt a hand grab the inside of her thigh. Even through the material of her jeans she could feel the heat from the palm of Quinn's hand. She looked to Quinn, questions running rampant through her mind. Her face surely displayed a mix of those questions and determination to not moan loudly at the sensation running through her body. For the first time since commencing their game Quinn spoke. She leaned in close enough for Santana to feel Quinn's breath against her ear as she whispered.

"You didn't give specifics on the disruption so I thought I'd be creative," Q husked.

Santana felt a shiver run down her spine. Best science class ever. Quinn's hand started to roam, first down to her knee and then back up her thigh. Santana waited to see how long it would take before Q chickened out, but she didn't, she continued until her fingers grazed Santana's cock. Quinn felt a rare sense of satisfaction at the sight of Santana's fingers clenching onto the frame of the chair. Quinn could tell she was biting back a reaction so she was determined to coax one out of her.

Quinn rubbed San's dick up and down from over her jeans. She felt the twitch of her best friend the second time back up and chewed at her own lip. This was getting Quinn all sorts of hot, she only wondered how Santana held herself together so well. Her answer was in the form of Santana adjusting her grip from the chair to squeezing one of Q's lower thighs agonisingly tight. Santana's head had dropped back marginally and her breathing had become staggered.

As Quinn continued her movements Santana focused intently on her breathing. She didn't know if she could keep quiet much longer but she sure as hell didn't want Q to stop; nothing else had ever felt so good. Normally Santana needed a lot to be satisfied but the simplest of touches, when they came from Quinn, made her wild. Her cock had grown hard and she felt it threatening to rip through her jeans.

Quinn didn't know where this newfound confidence came from but she surprised herself by sliding from her chair and hiding under the surface of the desk in the little unseen cave that it allowed. She reached up for the button of Santana's jeans, wanting to let her best friend's little friend free. Only it wasn't so little; Santana was thick and more than half a foot. Quinn was amazed she was able to hide it so well from the rest of the school.

Santana nearly came at the sight of Quinn, perched between her legs, licking her lips. Quinn put her tongue to better use by licking up the pre-cum on San's tip. She eagerly dove right back in, letting her tongue caress the length of the girl's shaft with each plunge. She felt Santana begin to writhe in her chair, the pleasure coursing through her becoming unmanageable. Quinn tapped her thigh, instructing Santana to meet her gaze. Santana may be about to cum but she was going to do it Quinn's way, with her rules.

"Remember to call my name loudly...you know so that my dare is complete," Quinn said smugly.

Please review! X x


	59. Quinntana (prompt 21 continued)

_**Only cause your reviews were so nice ;) a continuation of yesterday's guest prompt...**_

"Quinn!" Santana couldn't help but release as her orgasm took over. Thankfully it didn't come off too much of a cry of passion, but it was exasperated enough for the rest of the class to turn around and look at her questioningly.

The teacher wore a puzzled look on his face as he tried to figure out Santana's disruption of the class. Quinn...yes where was Miss Fabray because she certainly wasn't in her assigned seat next to Miss Lopez.

"Santana I don't know where your friend Quinn is but when you find her you can inform her that she is due in detention today for missing class. You can join her too, as you were so eager to interrupt by class by notifying us all of her absence."

Santana nodded meekly, not having the energy to talk balk after Quinn had just put her through the ringer. Thank god the science lab desks were so large and covering or they would have been in a lot more trouble had they been caught. Quinn stayed perched under the desk for the remaining minutes of class until she'd be able to discretely come out from her hiding spot. Besides she had a nice view and ample opportunity to tease Santana from where she was.

* * *

_Later in detention..._

Santana considered it a lucky break that Mrs Derwent was supervising detention this afternoon. She was so old she was practically deaf and the girls could easily talk without fear of getting in trouble, again.

"So about earlier..." Quinn said kickstarting the conversation.

"I don't remember picking another truth or dare Q," Santana said a bit sternly.

"I'm well aware S," Quinn said, annoyed with her tone, "I'm hoping that you'll get over your stubbornness and just talk to me. We are best friends..."

Santana was quick to cut her off this time. "Exactly Q. We are best friends. Why jeopardise that?"

"Jeopardise it?" Now Quinn was confused, and all the more keen to talk it through. "Why would we be jeopardising it?"

Santana dared to look Quinn in the eyes, the same hazel eyes she could get lost in. They were shining now, shining with innocence as if she wasn't the one who had just gotten her friend off under the table in the middle of class. Santana didn't know how she did it, play the role of both angel and devil so well. Looking into her eyes now Santana knew it was about time to come clean, she'd find her words as she went, or so she hoped.

"Fine but when you run away I'll be the one saying I told you so. I've been avoiding the conversation where I tell you that along the way I've stopped seeing you as my friend. That instead when you walk down that hallway in your flirty Cheerios skirt I can't help but want you. And argh," Santana huffed in annoyance at speaking all these feelings out loud, "it's not just your body Q, I want your mind, and your heart. I want every piece of you that makes you you. But it's hardly fair to expect the hottest girl in school to want to be seen with the female best friend who's packing something nature didn't intend."

"That's what you took from my actions earlier?" Quinn asked as she raised an eyebrow. Damn that cute quirk of hers, it was certain to make a girl melt every time. "Oh San," Quinn began as she placed a hand on her friend's leg, "I enjoyed myself just as much as you. Seeing you react like that to me...it made me feel all sorts of things. Maybe you are one of a kind, but that doesn't make you a freak and it doesn't make you unloveable. If I hadn't wanted to touch you then I wouldn't have. And if I didn't want to be seen around you then I wouldn't have ruled the school with you side by side these past years. But I do S, and that's why I want to have this conversation. I'm still here because I want to see what this could be."

"Y-you like me too?" Santana stuttered in disbelief. Surely this wasn't the day where all her dreams came true.

"You're a goof," Quinn said chuckling to which Santana formed a playful frown. "Of course I do. I like everything about you; the way you stick up for the glee kids, even though you don't like half of them, just because you're fiercely loyal; the way your lip plays up at one side when you're thinking of something you shouldn't; the way you absentmindedly stroke my back with your nails when we sit side by side. I could go on and on because I notice everything. It just took me longer to realise my admiration for these things was a sign I was falling for you."

"Quinn I feel the exact same wa-" Santana started saying. Only she couldn't finish because the blonde had muzzled her with a hand over her mouth. All Santana could do was raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"As much as I would love to hear what's on your mind S only one of us got off earlier. I've been sitting in drenched panties for two hours now and we need to prioritise."

Santana smirked triumphantly at the admission, that Quinn had been so turned on without even being touched herself. Her smirk fell though when she realised that they were in detention and while Mrs Derwent didn't have the best hearing she certainty wasn't blind.

"So what do you want to do?" Santana asked, unsure of their options at this stage.

"I'm breaking us out..."

* * *

_Later at Santana's..._

"You're sure Q?"

"Yes! God I didn't think it would be so hard to convince you..." Quinn said with an air of defeat.

"It's just that once I see that impeccable body of yours I won't be able to stop myself," Santana said as she sauntered over to her best friend.

Santana stood in front of Quinn, so close that Quinn could feel the girl's laboured breath. Quinn felt like Santana was analysing her, strategising if you will. Santana's nimble fingers played with the hem of Quinn's top before lifting it up and over her head in one swoop. Quinn looked down at herself, a look of worry appearing on her face as she assessed the skin on show.

"Hey none of that," Santana said caressing Q's chin and jawline. "You are beautiful. I already know that so don't get shy on me now."

When Quinn showed disbelief in her eyes Santana thought to convince her in actions instead. She kissed down the blonde's neck and continued to kiss and lick the flesh where she earned the most reaction. Q's throaty moans were heavenly and sent arousal through Santana. But this time it was all about Quinn. Santana delicately walked Quinn back to the edge of the bed and had her lay down. She carefully helped her out of her clothes, leaving a bombshell spread on the bed in only her red underwear. How she got so lucky she'd never know. Quinn watched next as Santana shimmied out of her own clothes, expect she removed all garments, wanting to feel every piece of Quinn against herself.

Quinn watched expectantly as Santana climbed on top and hovered above her, their bodies not yet touching.

"I want you," Quinn said adamantly.

Santana smiled that endearing smile of hers and leaned in to give Quinn the kiss of a lifetime. It was hot and needy almost immediately and the passion threatened to make Quinn pass out with desire. The girls clutched to each other, hands roaming everywhere if only to not miss a single inch of soon. Santana, breaking the kiss, moved down and nestled between Quinn's legs. She licked at her lips, not missing the hitch in her friend's breath. She removed the offending article of clothing before licking a long length up Quinn's slit, causing the girl to shiver.

"Oh god you taste delicious. Why haven't we done this before?" Santana moaned.

"Maybe cause you're a stubborn ass?" Quinn teased. "Now can you please give me more, I'm dying here."

"Dying for what?" Santana purred.

"Dying for you to put your money where your mouth is. I've heard too many times about what a beast you are in the bedroom so how about you hurry up and take me!" Quinn almost screamed. "I'm ready for...this..." Quinn said wrapping her fingers around Santana's cock. She liked the way it grew increasingly hard in her hand.

Santana lined herself up carefully against Quinn's entrance. She wanted this to be wild and amazing, for both of them, but she didn't want to hurt Quinn either. With more encouraging breathy moans from the girl beneath her Santana thrust her whole body forward, her cock filling Q up completely in the process.

"Ohhh YES," were the words that came from Quinn as she felt Santana hit her sweet spot already.

Santana rode her fiercely, pleasure ripping through both girls with every thrust. Quinn's senses were in overdrive; it was one thing to see Santana, back arched and hair a mess bobbing back and forward as her breathing grew more ragged; it was another thing to feel Santana filling her up time and time again. She could feel fire building up down below, nothing ever feeling so good. Quinn clutched hastily to the sheets as she stopped herself from coming completely undone just yet. She didn't know how long she could hold off but she didn't want this to ever end, sex with Santana...she was in a whole other league.

Santana picked up her pace when she felt Quinn was in need of it. Quinn had adjusted to her size well and Santana loved the feeling of Quinn holding her in so fully and deeply. Santana was dizzy with desire, her eyesight failing her as a glaze overtook them, but she was determined to make Quinn cum with a bang. Walking one hand down Quinn's abdomen and down to her sweet pussy Santana played with the swollen bundle of nerves she found. Sure she'd imagined it a time or two before but her fingers massaging the blonde's clit did not compare to the fantasy. She loved the way Quinn tossed underneath her, unable to be still at the feeling.

Quinn knew she was at the finish line. Too much pleasure had overtaken her body and her breathing and mental capacity was suffering as a result. Her moans were pitchy and whiny and very close together as her climax overtook her.

"Yes San, right there...oh god...yes...yes...YESSSSS!" Quinn cried loudly as her most powerful orgasm to date ripped through her. She felt her juices coat Santana's cock seconds before Santana came inside of Quinn. Santana collapsed on top of Quinn, the girls' naked bodies pressed flush against one another as there uneven breaths continued. They were both well aware of the toll that such amazing sex had taken on their ability to think or talk.

Relishing the feeling of Santana's soft skin against her own Quinn was not in a hurry to move. When she regained most of her senses though she trailed her fingernails down Santana's back, causing the girl to simply him in reply.

"Damn...that was something else. I've been missing out," Quinn surmised.

Santana lifted herself up just enough to look Quinn in the eye. She smiled at how utterly gorgeous the blonde looked and the connection she felt to her all the more strongly now.

"Yeah...well, not anymore Q. Now I've had a taste of you I'm not letting you go anywhere."

* * *

**(I wasn't going to go as far as the last scene but meh...we all wanted it right?! Maybe we can get to 200 reviews?)**


	60. Dantana (worries)

**_You guys are so wonderful! Thank you for the reviews, you've made this girl very happy! As for a multi chapter I don't know I can commit to one at the moment (I don't want to start something I can't follow through on) besides the already written Dantana one that is in editing stage. Hope y'all enjoy these in the meantime_** **_x x_**

1...2...3...

1...2...3...

Dani gained consciousness to find soft lips on her own and breath filling her lungs. She felt hands pressed more or less on her boob and an ache on her ribs underneath. With a second big breath being blown into her she opened her eyes.

"Gosh Santana if you wanted to kiss me you should've just asked...perv," Dani said as she noticed the small crowd gathered around and Santana on her knees next to her.

"You wish. I was just trying to save your life...but maybe next time I see you lifeless on the ground I'll just walk on by," Santana scoffed.

Dani rested herself on her elbows so that she was partially sitting up. There were worried faces peering down at her and she didn't like all the attention being focused her way. When had she fainted anyway? She couldn't quite remember. Moving Santana aside with her arm Dani helped herself to her feet, taking a second to balance her still dizzy self.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel asked her.

"Yeah yeah. I'll just go wash my face and I'll be as good as new," Dani insisted before heading off to the ladies room down the corridor.

Dani heard the door close and lock moments later. She raised her head from the sink to look into the mirror and it's reflection. There stood Santana, dressed in her usual Cheerios uniform that hugged her body oh so well. Santana looked hesitant, appraising Dani's fragility.

"You sure you're okay?" Santana finally asked, moving forward towards Dani.

Dani simply nodded in reply, finally turning around to meet Santana's gaze. She leant against the counter for extra support, not quite trusting her legs at this stage.

"You really had me worried there for a minute babe," Santana said soothingly. "Until the snarky words I wasn't sure you were feeling yourself."

"Yeah...sorry...was that too far? I hate this sneaking around, not letting anyone else find out, I never know what to say when we're in public."

"It's fine, and it's my fault. I just need to do this right ya know. I can't afford for Sue to kick me off the squad, it's my only chance at getting into college," Santana insisted.

"You don't give yourself nearly enough credit baby. You're smart and creative and..."

"Okay, okay! As much as I would like the inflated ego I'm meant to be taking care of you, not the other way around. Now..." Santana said lifting Dani up to sit on the counter, "how are you feeling?"

Dani reached out for Santana's hand and intertwined their fingers. She'd never tire of the way they fit so perfectly and the softness of Santana's skin. Using her grip Dani pulled her girlfriend closer to her, satisfied when Santana stood between Dani's legs. Dani locked her legs around Santana's waist so that she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Honestly I'm alright, a little faint yeah but nothing to worry yourself over."

"What did you have for breakfast?" Santana asked.

"Uhhh..." Dani trailed off.

"Dani!" Santana told her off sternly, taking a firm hold now of the lapels of the girl's leather jacket.

Dani was scared to meet Santana's eyes now; her girlfriends stare was something to fear. Santana was forcing Dani to confront the issue though, taking a hold of Dani's chin and tilting it upwards to meet her gaze.

"Babe you can hardly judge; you have a perfect body and everyone at this school wants you. I can hardly believe you're with me and I can't help but think..." Dani suddenly got quieter.

"Think what?"

"Think that maybe part of your hesitancy about us going public is how people will view you because I'm not worthy of you."

"Babe that's ludicrous!" Santana told her as she held Dani closer. "I am so lucky to have you, and I need you to start believing me when I say that. When the school finds out, and they will, they'll all have a new reason to be jealous of me because I'm dating a beautiful, loving, funny, charismatic, talented, and kind girl, who, for your information, I'm not letting go of."

"Physically or metaphorically?" Dani chuckled as she realised how tightly the two were wrapped around each other.

"Both, cause you're so damn cute."

Santana booped Dani's nose and then leaned in for what she wanted most. Dani closed her eyes as she anticipated the amazing feeling of what was to come. Santana's plump lips pushed up against Dani's and Dani immediately moaned into the kiss. Santana always took her to new heights. As Dani's legs wrapped tighter around her Santana threaded her fingers through Dani's hair and pulled fiercely as the kiss became more heated.

"Mmm baby you taste good," Dani said, biting at Santana's bottom lip.

"You're gonna be the death of me," Santana moaned, her voice huskier than normal.

"I'm okay with that," Dani teased.

Dani slipped her tongue into Santana's mouth, deciding to be the dominant one. She explored her girlfriend's mouth completely, loving how familiar it had become in the past few months. She felt safe when she was with Santana, and with her childhood that meant a lot. When the kiss came to a natural end and Santana leant her forehead against Dani's Dani couldn't help but stroke her girl's cheek. She wanted to convey the extent of the affection she felt for the taller Latina.

Dani dismounted the counter and pecked Santana once more on the lips before insisting they had classes to attend. As the two unlocked the bathroom and walked back into the hallways Dani hung back a few steps, creating the usual distance they kept in public. She was caught off guard when Santana reached back and pulled Dani to walk in step with her by her hand.

"What if Sue sees us?" Dani asked worriedly.

Santana stopped them walking so she could face Dani, taking the opportunity to intertwine their other hands too.

"I don't care. She can do what she wants to me. Nothing she does is worth the pain of you feeling inadequate. I want everyone to know you're mine baby, because... because I love you."

That was the first time Santana had ever said those words, to Dani or to any girl. It was scary to say it out loud, for her to put her feelings out there, but Dani was there to catch her, tear stained cheeks and all.

"I love you too San."

**_Trust me y'all tomorrows is a doozy ;)_**


	61. Quinntana (prompt 22)

**_Guest prompt for GP Santana and Quinn trying to be quiet while in the Fabray house ;) _**

Quinn heard the tapping on her bedroom window and turned on her bedside lamp at the sound. With light now in the room she could see Santana stealthily crouched on the roof outside her window. She smiled to herself as she tore back the sheets and wandered over across the room quetly. These visits had become more and more regular and Quinn felt heat pool down below inside of her as she felt the anticipation of what was to come. Quinn flicked the lock off the window and slid it open before helping Santana through.

The second Santana's feet hit the carpet she had Quinn pinned up against the wall. She had come here for one thing and she wasn't going to be patient about getting it. Urged on by Quinn's guttural moan Santana slipped her leg between Quinn's and rubbed it against her core.

"Oh god San..." Quinn whined in desperation.

Santana palmed Quinn's breasts roughly, as if hurried by the hands of time. Quinn's head fell back on instinct as she relished the feeling of Santana so hungry for her. In one swift movement Santana wrapped Quinn's legs around her hips and carried her over to the bed where she lay the blonde down.

"I like this new queen sized bed. Though I don't know your parents had this in mind when they bought it for you," Santana told Quinn, biting at her lip to show just how aroused she was.

"And they're not going to find out," Quinn told her. "Because you're going to be quiet this time!"

"Oh please, we all know you're the screamer. Which is why I brought this..." Santana said holding up a gag and raising her eyebrows ever so mischievously.

"You're not kidding..." Quinn said in realisation after a moments silence.

"It'll be fun babe, give it a chance. Besides you don't want Russell and Judy to walk in and see what I'm about to do to their perfect daughter, trust me on that."

And that's when Quinn knew she was done for. Her eyes rolled back and she began to moan before Santana covered her mouth with her hand. She muted the blonde, swapping between her hand and the gag she had brought with good reason. With Quinn sufficiently quieted Santana felt a rush flow through her. The blood was already building up in her hardening cock. But she still had a few things to do before she dealt with that situation. Pulling out two scarves Santana let them run through her hands a few times before beckoning for Quinn to give the Latina her wrists. Not being able to speak Quinn let her widening eyes portray her surprise at the turn of events.

"Can't have you thrashing about baby. We both know how wild I make you..." Santana said teasingly.

With that Santana tied both of Quinn's wrists to the headboard behind her. Sitting back on her heels and assessing the situation Santana was more than satisfied; Quinn was at her mercy now. Tantalisingly slowly Santana peeled the interfering garments from Quinn's body. Noticing the blonde hadn't worn underwear under her sleep shorts Santana cocked an eyebrow and licked her lips.

"Expecting me tonight were you?"

But of course Quinn couldn't reply. Even if Quinn hadn't been expecting her, the glistening wetness of her pussy told Santana that Q was certainly ready for her now. Santana trailed the nail of her pointer finger across Quinn's clavicle, down between the valley of her breasts, and even further down her abdomen. Goosebumps erupted at the touch and she could feel Quinn tremble beneath her. The teasing wasn't over yet though. Santana leant forward so that she could lick upwards the same path her finger had just paved. She would never tire of worshipping the blonde's body and the reactions it earned her.

Finally deciding Quinn had been patient enough, the sweat starting to glean on her forehead a sure sign, Santana got up from the bed to remove her own clothes. Loving the fact Quinn had to stay painfully still Santana shimmied out of her top with a sexy sway to her movements. With her breasts now completely free they bounced around as Santana bent in half to remove her jeans and constricting underwear. Santana saw the pure carnal desire in Quinn's eyes as the blonde unabashedly checked her out. Santana knew her size was impressive, especially since the rest of her was quite petite, but no one before Quinn could ever turn her on so much with just a simple look of appreciation.

Santana crawled on her hands and knees across the bed towards her prey for the evening. She noticed the lump form in Quinn's throat moments before their skin touched and bodies collided. Heat coursed through both girls immediately as their chemistry ripped through the air. Quinn's moans were still evident through the gag but it wouldn't be enough to wake her parents, thank goodness cause it was kinda hard to not want to scream when a sexy Latina was having her way with you.

Santana lined up her rock hard cock at Quinn's entrance, picking up the juices and teasing Quinn simultaneously. Quinn pulled at her restraints, wanting to free her hands so she could just pull Santana into her already. Santana peppered Quinn's folds with a few kisses first, licking her lips after not wanting to miss a single drop.

"You taste so good baby. I was going to tease you some more but I can't wait anymore. I am going to ride you...so...hard..." Santana said emphasising her last words.

Quinn's eyes rolled back and she almost just came right there and then. She was dizzy with desire already. Her eyes came back to attention though when Santana entered her suddenly. Quinn's body reacted immediately; her back arched upwards and her head crashed back against the pillow. She could feel her heart threatening to erupt from her chest as her breathing grew ragged.

"You like that Q?" Santana husked, keeping her voice low.

Quinn could only nod fervently. To which Santana smirked.

"I bet you'd be begging for more right now if you could talk." Quinn rolled her eyes at that so Santana continued to play with her. "You're so cute when you're frustrated baby."

Quinn growled through her gag, but her growl turned to a whimper when Santana ground forward and down, pushing harshly into Quinn. Quinn felt herself filled completely by S who was riding her from above. Santana's size made the experience that much more amazing. Quinn pushed herself against Santana the best she could manage considering the binding she was in. Needing friction herself Santana clutched at Quinn's breasts, glad she had both hands free in order to do so. The blonde's nipples reacted immediately, hardening and becoming sensitive to the touch.

Quinn was overwhelmed by the sensations searing through her body; it felt like she was on fire everywhere. Santana was inside of her, and her hands were massaging her breasts, and if things could get any more intense Santana began to bite the lobe of her left ear. All Quinn could do was try not to pass out; if she could accomplish that she'd be doing pretty well she thought. Santana was right to gag her though, without it Quinn would have woken the entire neighbourhood by now.

Santana continued to rock in and out of the blonde below her, her own breathing growing laboured as the sex grew more intense. She was trying to hold off on her own orgasm until she was sure Quinn was right there with her. It wouldn't be long either, if Quinn's trembling was anything to go by.

"I hope you're close Q. I can't hold off much longer and I want us to cum together," Santana told her girl.

Quinn pulled at her restraints but it was no use. It did signal to Santana though how restless she was, and her impending climax. Santana continued to pump in and out, as deep and fast as she could manage. With one hand pressed flat against Quinn's abdomen, keeping her down, Santana's other hand went to Quinn's clit. She found the blonde ridiculously sensitive; the bundle of nerves obviously engorged.

Quinn thought she might explode as her orgasm hit. The flashes of light behind her eyelids were like fireworks. It was by far her biggest climax to date and it felt like she fell of a cliff and just get tumbling down and down as her high continued. Her body was growing limp as Santana too came, releasing her seed into Quinn's tight pussy. The Latina muttered some obscenities under her breath, mindful of the late hour and the initial reason for Quinn's gag. It took Santana a good few minutes before she could regain her composure. Pulling out she dismounted Quinn and lay beside her. She untied the girl from her restraints carefully and sweetly kissed her lips.

"If you're going to be so well behaved maybe I can make these night visits more frequent. After all what Russell and Judy don't know won't hurt them."

**_Come on lovelies this one deserves some_****_ love ;) xo_**


	62. Dantana (prompt 23)

**_OH MY! your reviews were amazing-thank you so so much! I feel like I'm getting back on track with all this writing now :) seriously you all are wonderful who reviewed! just quickly to the guest who's asking for the dinner prompt I've done something really similar already (check other quinntana prompts to find which chapter) which is why I haven't written yours yet. But if I get some new inspiration for a storyline that isn't gonna feel like a copy I'll certainly write it! _**

**_Guest prompt for Dantana - Dani_** **_is Quinn's lil sis and _**_**Santana forms a crush on Dani**_

"Looking forward to going back home, seeing the fam?" Santana asked.

"I'd do anything to get away from this boarding school for a week, even put up with Judy and Russell. It will be nice to see Dani again, little squirt is almost 16," Quinn answered.

"Shut up! 16! How did that happen?" Santana said exasperated. Last time she'd seen Dani the girl donned pigtails and loved anything pink and glittery. She wondered what she'd be met with this time.

The two seniors road tripped it back to Lima and three hours later pulled into Quinn's driveway. Quinn glanced over at Santana; the Latina had been her best friend for a decade now. Sure Santana had attitude that sometimes got her in trouble but Quinn was never subject to it. Instead Q fell in step with her, getting into all sorts of mischief and playing HBIC wherever the two found themselves. Despite Santana coming out to Quinn last year the two had remained best friends. As far as Quinn was concerned Santana liking girls didn't change anything. She was still the hilarious, entertaining, kind, considerate, and loyal best friend she had always been.

"You wanna come in?" Quinn enquired.

"Yeah sure why not," Santana said unbuckling her own seatbelt.

The two girls waltzed into the Fabray family home. It was eerily quiet considering Quinn expected somewhat of a homecoming.

"Anyone home?" Quinn called out loudly.

The sight of a figure coming to the top of the stairs stopped Santana in her tracks. Before her stood Dani, but not like she'd ever seen her before. Dani was dressed in ripped black jeans that clung tightly to her well defined legs. Over that was a plunging v-neck tee which focused Santana's attention to the girls now well developed breasts. Dani had dyed her hair blue too, completing her rocker look. She was certainly not the young girl Santana had remembered.

"Wow," Santana muttered under her breath.

"Cat got your tongue Santana?" Dani asked as she descended the stairs, noticing the way Santana's tongue was wetting her lips ever so slightly.

"I, I uhh," Santana stuttered looking to Quinn to save her, but she didn't.

Thankfully Quinn's phone rang, interrupting the awkward moment. The blonde spent a few minutes arguing with whoever was on the other end before agreeing to meet. She hung up with a huff and asked Santana if she minded waiting with Dani while she popped out.

"Ugh Quinn I don't need a babysitter!" Dani complained, not wanting Santana to see her as a kid any longer.

"Are you saying you don't wanna hang with me lil D?" Santana chided.

"Of course that's not what I'm sayin-"

"Good then it's settled," Santana smiled at Dani before turning to Quinn, "you go do your thing and the house will still be standing when you return."

Quinn took off in Santana's car leaving Santana and Dani alone for the first time in years. The girls were a bit awkward around each other, neither knowing exactly what to do or say.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Dani suggested.

"Yeah sure. I might grab a drink," Santana said, feeling comfortable in what was like a second home to her. "You want one?"

Dani thanked Santana and the girls went their separate ways. Dani went to the lounge room, picking a movie and lying herself down on the couch. When Santana came back from the kitchen she smirked at the sight of Dani on her stomach, stretched out and taking up the entire couch. Santana set the drinks down on the table carefully before addressing Dani's position.

"Thanks for leaving space for me," Santana teased as she went about sitting on Dani, not really thinking through her actions. She used Dani's ass for a cushion and brought her hands to Dani's side to tickle her.

"Hey stop, stop..." Dani whined through her laughter. She had always been ticklish and right now she was at Santana's mercy.

"Do you give in?" Santana husked and it sent shivers down Dani's spine. Santana was leant forward now, her breasts against Dani's back, and her breath hot against the girl's neck.

"Yes...YES," Dani said desperately.

The moment stilled suddenly and Santana became aware of their position. Dani's breathing started to slow but she grew hotter as Santana shifted on top of her. Santana, feeling brave, placed a kiss on the soft skin at the back of Dani's neck. Dani didn't object so Santana placed a second and a third kiss, moving further down her back. This time a moan was released from Dani; it was low and sultry and kicked Santana into gear.

Dani felt as Santana's fingers climbed under her shirt and up her back. San's nails scraped against her skin and it was a delicious feeling. Dani closed her eyes as her other senses went into overdrive.

With the ounce of energy she had left from the tickle fight Dani wriggled beneath Santana so that she was now on her back and could look into the eyes of the gorgeous Latina. She saw a darkening lust glowing in the girl's pupils and it just made Dani want her more. An hour ago she'd been hanging out in her room, just another day, and now she was being touched by the hottest girl she had ever known. Dani bit her lip before Santana leaned in for the younger girl's lips.

It was their first kiss and it was sensational. The minute their lips touched there was an urgency to their movements. It was sloppy and needy as Santana's arms tightened around Dani's neck. Santana didn't know what kind of experience the younger girl had but Dani was a natural; she made Santana's head swirl.

"I want this off," Dani said breaking the kiss and taking the lead by pulling at the hem of Santana's top.

"Whatever you want babe," Santana said, her voice coated with arousal.

Dani raised her eyebrow at the term of affection and found it cute that she could make the older girl blush in response. Before Santana could talk herself out of it Dani had her hands on Santana's breasts and her tongue exploring the Latina's mouth. Santana could only moan in response, savouring the taste of Dani's tongue. Without removing her mouth from Dani's Santana moved to remove Dani of her top; she wanted to feel as much of Dani against her as she could.

"You feel s-s-so good," Dani whimpered as her skin ignited in flames.

Santana had her hands all over Dani and it was all Dani could do not to cry out in pain or pleasure, she wasn't sure which. Their bodies moved fluidly against one another, their chests heaved in time and they were intoxicated by each other's touch.

As Santana heard the door open and close loudly she pulled away from Dani. She didn't know what would be worse, getting caught by Quinn or by Judy and Russell; she'd find out who the intruder was soon enough, with not enough time to re-dress.

"Wow...okay...what's going on here?" Quinn said flustered by the sight of Santana and her baby sister half naked, making out.

"We...uhh..." Santana was at a loss for words.

"We were getting reacquainted," Dani said, the biggest smirk on her lips as she checked Santana out once more.

**_Alright...back to working on more of those prompts you've been sending in ;)_**


	63. Quinntana (prompt 24)

_**Y'all are seriously the best! Thank you for continuing to review-makes me so happy. In return here's another...**_

**Guest prompt to continue prompt 21 with jealous Santana**

Santana walked the hallways the next morning with a bit of extra sway in her hips. Last night her and Quinn had made love and made a definite stride in their relationship from friends to...well whatever they were now, they were yet to talk about that. The Latina could sense those around her looking at her peculiarly; it was probably because instead of staring everyone down she actually had a smile plastered across her face. The smile seemed to appear on it's own whenever she thought about the blonde.

The smile dropped from her face though at the sight before her. Sure Quinn looked great, as she always did, dressed in her tight ass Cheerios uniform and her cute blonde hair flowing just past her shoulders. Santana from here could see the shine in her deep hazel eyes and the way her lip curved as she laughed. But Santana wasn't pleased with the cause of the laughter. With his arm outstretched the boy Santana not-so-affectionately called Trouty Mouth leaned against Q's locker keeping her within his personal space. Santana didn't like the stupid grin on his face, the look of lust in his eyes, and she definitely didn't like the way he'd playfully touch Quinn throughout conversation.

"Oh...hey Santana," Sam said, air of disappointment evident in his voice, when the Latina approached and wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist possessively.

The closeness of the two wasn't anything out of the ordinary so Santana could touch her best friend this way without arousing suspicion. Not that people ever questioned anything Santana did anyway; she was too feared in this school.

"So what are we all talking about?" Santana asked, making it clear she wasn't going anywhere.

"I was just telling Quinn here about the new diner in town. It's meant to be better than Breadstix," Sam said.

"Pfft nothings better than Breadstix," Santana said, obviously trying to shoot down Sam's plan of taking Quinn there. "Now if you'll excuse us Quinn and I have some cheerleading business to take care of."

Santana took a firm grip of Quinn's wrist and towed her away, not letting go until the two had entered the Cheerios locker room.

Once released from the fiery girl's grasp Quinn took a moment to eye Santana up, expecting an explanation for the behaviour. For a moment the blonde thought she saw insecurity flash over the Latina's features; it wasn't something she caught sight of often.

"I don't like seeing you with other people," Santana whispered as she bowed her head down in embarrassment.

Quinn immediately went to the girl and lifted her face; Santana should be one who never let anything affect her confidence, after all she had nothing to worry about. Quinn cupped Santana's cheek and rubbed it soothingly while she looked deep into the chocolate brown orbs before her.

"I'm not with him," Quinn said plainly.

Santana seemed to consider this. Maybe Quinn wasn't with Sam but was she with her? She needed her to be; she couldn't deal with the feelings of jealousy and rage that rose up so easily not long ago.

"I know," Santana said nodding. She seemed to get an idea cause Quinn would swear a lightbulb appeared over her head as her eyes turned devilish and a smirk played at her lips. "It's just I like to think these legs are for my leering eyes only," said Santana as she trailed a finger up from Quinn's thigh causing the girl to swallow loudly. "And these breasts are for my fingers only," the Latina continued trailing her finger up to and across the blonde's cleavage. "As for these lips, these lips have been on my mind all morning. I dreamt about these soft, juicy lips and how they felt against mine."

Santana couldn't continue with words when actions would say so much more. She caressed her thumb over Quinn's bottom lip, loving the intense way Quinn was watching her every move. Santana joined their lips in a searing kiss, wasting no time in slipping her tongue into Q's mouth. There was a fight for dominance but before Santana could win the blonde had already broken the kiss.

"If I'm not anyone else's then I'm yours," Quinn stated adamantly. "And if I'm yours then I'm the only one who gets this..."

Santana was taken aback that Quinn already had her nimble fingers up her skirt and was ripping her underwear down. When had Quinn gotten so sneaky? Quinn dropped down onto her knees in one swift movement and all Santana could do was moan at the sight of Quinn looking up at her with such a hungry look in her eyes. Normally Santana liked to be the dominant one but she'd happily let Quinn control the situation if it was going in the way she thought it was.

Quinn held the material of Santana's skirt in one hand as she let the girl's cock fall free. Quinn brought her open mouth to the tip and licked ever so delicately, amazed at the guttural moan that Santana released so early on. Quinn quirked her eyebrow up at the girl.

"What? You expect me to be quiet when you're down there...doing that, nuh uh," Santana chortled.

Quinn wanted to see just how loud she could get her then. She opened her mouth completely and took in Santana's full length slowly and sensually. Santana needed something to steady herself so she gripped Quinn's hair tightly in her fingers. Quinn would have winced a little at the pain if the pleasure running through her wasn't doing such a good job of counteracting the feeling. She felt Santana push her further in so Quinn began to wrap her tongue around her shaft as she bobbed in and out.

Santana doubted she'd ever been so hard in her life. But when a hot blonde is giving you a blowjob you don't really over think it; you savour every moment, and boy was she. As Quinn rubbed Santana's legs up and down repeatedly as she continued to swallow her cock, Santana felt more heat travelling through her body. Though Quinn's mouth was busy Santana was making enough noise for the both of them; the moans, the groans, the whimpers...it was as if she was starring in a porn movie.

"Ahhh shit," Santana cried as she felt her orgasm approaching. Her hips thrust forward, pushing her further into Quinn's mouth. "I can't hold off Quinn..."

But Quinn didn't stop; she couldn't until she heard Santana call her name in desperation. Her teeth now grazed the girl's cock as she brought her closer and closer to climax.

"Oh Quinn...Quinn that's it...baby don't stop... Quinn... Quinn... QUINN!"

Quinn released Santana and used her grip on the Latina's hips to crawl up her body. She gave her utterly exhausted girl a quick peck on the lips knowing that Santana needed to catch her breath.

"We're late for class," Quinn speculated as she eyed the wall clock.

"Yeah...I'm gonna need a moment. Seriously...good god woman..." Santana said sitting down exasperated.

Quinn just chuckled in response, nothing would ever be dull or boring when they were together she was sure.


	64. Daya (lost time)

**Daya (demi POV)**

I was exhausted. It was our twenty third (maybe?) leg of the tour and I'd just finished another show. The thrill of it was always amazing, it kept me going through song after song, but as soon as I was back in my dressing room all my energy seemed to drain from my body as I slunk into a state of exhaustion.

I ruffled my hand through my eccentric blue hair and collapsed onto my seat in front of the mirror. A harsh knocking on the door shook me from my thoughts.

"There's someone here to see you," my security guy told me.

"Oh...okay. Send them in," I shrugged, knowing they'd properly vet anyone that wanted to see me.

A familiar Latina poked her head through the crack in the door and to say I was surprised to see her was an understatement. I hadn't seen her in what...two years maybe?

"N-Naya...what are you doing here?" God she still made me nervous, that was obvious in my stutter.

"I'm in New York recording my EP and I thought I'd catch a show while I was here. It's been a while..."

Naya's voice still sounded like silk. She stood before me in a tight navy dress and it made it hard for me to form thoughts.

"Yeah...since my guest role on Glee I guess. That was almost two years ago now..." I could hear the disappointment in my voice. It was sad that Naya and I hadn't remained friends, after all we did get pretty close during our time together.

"Yeah gosh that seems like forever ago now," Naya told me. "I had such a crush on you back then."

Naya sat herself down on the couch making herself comfortable, waving her words off as if it was not some big admission. I clutched my chest as my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The millions of thoughts running through my mind blurred all state of consciousness. Did she just say what I thought she did?

"W-what?"

"Yeah sometimes I even believed those kisses were real."

"They could be?" I said before thinking. It was meant to just be a thought in my head and not something I stupidly said out loud.

"What?" Now it was Naya's turn to be confused.

I felt weird about all the space between us so I joined her on the couch. Naya spun to the side, crossing her legs so she could face me. She was patient with me, her kind eyes encouraging me to be honest with her but I was still scared. Naya had started the admissions with somewhat of a joke, but my feelings were oh so real.

"You're the only girl I've ever been attracted to in that way so I'm not sure entirely about how this would play out but Naya all I've ever wanted is to be close to you."

"Dem..." She said stretching her hand out and taking mine. "You still want me? Even after all this time?"

"Of course I do," I practically laughed in her face. "We were both idiots to not explore things. I know for me it was just a fear of rejection but damn I always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you, have you kiss the real me, and not some character."

Naya handed me my wish. Her plump lips took mine in their own and I hummed at the sensation. I'd forgotten how perfect her lips were and now that they were on mine, no duty-no directions, it was all the more intoxicating. She was kissing me because she wanted to. My eyes scrunched tighter as I pushed myself impossibly closer to her.

"Wait..." I said pulling back, "you're not with Sean are you?"

"No baby girl," Naya told me sweetly. "I'm all yours."

With that revelation I was quick to dive back in, to taste more of her. I smiled into the kiss as I felt her hands thread through my hair. She'd always said she loved the kooky colours I chose. Her fingernails brushed my scalp and edged me on. Things were moving fast but I didn't object when Naya pushed me back by my shoulders, enabling me to lay completely horizontal on the couch. As I looked up at her, hovering over me, I was so turned on by the darkening look of lust in her eyes. Tingles shot through my entire being as I anticipated her skin against mine once again.

Naya closed the gap, her body fitting perfectly into the curves of my own. As she leaned in I waited expectantly to feel her against my lips but my eyes shot open when instead her mouth went to my neck, biting and sucking at the soft flesh she found there.

"Ohhh...Naya," I whined.

"Gotta make up for lost time babe."

I loved the affectionate name; almost as much as I loved the fire she was igniting in me. I was crazy with desire for the gorgeous girl above me. I wanted her now, wanted her always. And her actions certainly displayed her want for me. Naya began to grind her hips down into me as we continued to make out. Wanting to make sure she had the same gratification I slipped my thigh between her legs, giving her something to grind on. It was the best move I'd made as the husky moan that reverberated from her throat was sexy as hell.

I looped my hands around her neck before letting my nails trail down her back. Even through her clothing I could sense how taut her muscles were. Naya continued to grind down against me, us both getting off a lot on the dry humping. I didn't know about her but this was a long time coming for me. I treasured her body against mine; she truly had a spectacular form. I could worship this body all night...

"Your car is here Miss Lovato," I heard from a deep voice on the other side of the door. Way to interrupt a moment!

I looked at the beautiful girl above me. We'd both stilled in the moment of the banging on the door. She still looked flawless. I didn't want to let her go; but at least this time I wouldn't let her out of my life for so long. No...this time I wouldn't miss my chance at something real.

**_More Quinntana coming up folks! A lot more support for that it seems! To the guests who asked yeah two shots a day is a bit much, I have to study and work too (unfortunately!) and not signing up for a multi chapter at the moment-don't have the attention span for it but hope you enjoy these for now. Don't forget to share the love and review! :) _**


End file.
